Terror
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Chapter terakhir! Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, ingin menuntaskan dendam semasa kecil mereka. Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun, harus memenuhi sumpahnya. Sementara itu, Aomine Daiki, 32 tahun, harus kembali menjadi saksi. /"Selamat tinggal, Shintarou."/ RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Saat jam pelajaran olahraga, pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap langit di atasnya sambil berlari. Kosong. Hanya ada warna biru di sana dan terik matahari musim panas.

Sialnya lagi, lucky item-nya hari ini sungguh menyiksa mentalnya. Biasanya, dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam kesayangannya tapi kini dia harus mengenakan lensa kontak. Yup, lensa kontak adalah lucky itemnya hari ini. Meskipun menyiksa mental, dia tetap akan memakai lensa kontak ini sampai hari berganti untuk menghindari sial.

Si lensa kontak, selain membuatnya menjadi tampil beda, lensa kontak sewarna dengan manik zamrud matanya itu juga memancing gelak tawa tak berhenti pemuda berponi belah tengah, bermata setajam rajawali, sahabat masa kecilnya, yang bisa berlari sambil cekikikan tiap kali berpapasan dengannya.

Midorima mendengus sebal. "Bisakah kau diam, Bakao?!"

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun.

Kazunari Takao, 16 tahun.

Bukan siswa SMA biasa.

.

.

.

Mission 1 : Introduction

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, OOC, DESKRIPSI BELEPOTAN, CRIMINAL SCENE, NOT YAOI!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sesudah mengganti baju dan mandi selepas jam olahraga, pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali ke kelasnya. Dia duduk di bangkunya, menyumpal telinganya dengan sepasang pin earphone putih untuk menghalau tawa cempreng dari sahabatnya yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Mwehehehe," pemuda berponi belah tengah itu, sebut saja, Takao, berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hijau itu, Shintarou, dan lagi, Takao tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja.

Shintarou menyipitkan matanya, maksud melempar tatapan tajam untuk mengertak Takao secara non-verbal, tapi si poni belah tengah itu semakin kencang tertawa.

Teman-teman sekelasnya, menatap ke arah mereka. Bagaimana bisa si Green Ice Prince tahan dengan orang berisik macam Takao?

Shintarou melempar tatapan tajam pada semua makhluk yang menatapnya. Siswa lain, kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing dan Takao masih saja memeluk perutnya dan tertawa.

"Mau sampai kapan ketawanya, Takao?" Shintarou bertanya dingin.

"Mwehehe.. Haha.." Takao menepuk pipinya untuk berhenti tertawa. "Oke, oke, maafkan aku, Shin-chan. Habis kau jadi aneh, maksudku, lucu, tanpa kacamata. Hehehe.."

Shintarou mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kelasnya.

Ahh, langitnya masih kosong. Hanya ada warna biru...

Biru? Tunggu!

"Takao," Midorima melepas sebelah pin earphone-nya. "Sudah berapa banyak ponsel yang kau kumpulkan?"

Takao melirik Shintarou tajam. Mata amber itu menyorotkan ekspresi serius. Dia menyeringai dan menopang dagunya.

"88. 12 lagi, 'kan?" jawab Takao serius.

Shintarou menarik sedikit bibirnya ke atas."Lumayan, bukan berarti aku bangga padamu, nano dayo. Kukira butuh sampai satu bulan."

Takao menyeringai. "Itu mudah. Dengan mata ini aku bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk mencopet lebih dari 10 ponsel dalam waktu 3 jam."

Dengan bangga, Takao menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Shintarou menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan bomnya?" Takao bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan setelah Shintarou mencopot pin earphone-nya.

"Hampir rampung, tinggal membentuk saja dan memasukannya ke dalam boneka buatan anak-anak panti bersama dengan ponsel-ponsel itu, 'no dayo." Shintarou menjawab sama pelannya. Takao lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Jadi, operasinya dipercepat?"

Shintarou mengangguk.

"Dananya masih cukup, 'kan?" Takao bertanya lagi.

Lagi, Shintarou hanya mengangguk.

"Araki-sensei, tidak tahu soal operasi ini, 'kan?"

Shintarou menggeleng. "Aku menyimpan semua bahan kimianya di gudang."

"Jadi, dimulai hari ini?" Takao mengeluarkan ponselnya. "38 jam sebelum kembang api dimulai."

Takao mengangkat tinjunya sambil menyeringai. Midorima menempelkan tinjunya.

Rencana mereka dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

[33 jam sebelum ledakan]

.

.

.

"Midorima! Kazunari! Mau sampai kapan kalian bolos latihan?! Kita masih harus mempersiapkan diri untuk Winter Cup, bodoh!" Yuuya Mijayi, kapten klub basket mereka yang baru, mencegat Shintarou dan Takao di gerbang sekolah.

Shintarou dan Takao saling bertatapan.

"Kami sedang melakukan proyek ilmiah, senpai. Jadi, sampai beberapa minggu ke depan kami tidak bisa latihan," Takao beralibi dengan sempurna.

"Bukannya aku peduli, nano dayo. Tapi kita janji kita akan tetap latihan." Shintarou menimpali.

Yuuya menghela nafas. "Pokoknya jika kalian tiba-tiba didamprat, jangan salahkan aku. Mengerti?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Pergilah, selesaikan proyek kalian." Yuuya meninggalkan mereka dengan sederet kalimat sinis.

Shintarou dan Takao meneruskan langkah mereka.

"Damprat saja kalau bisa, hehehe, aku tak yakin, kalau aku akan tetap ada di sini sampai musim panas. Iya, 'kan, Shin-chan?"

Takao tertawa miris sambil memandang langit sore musim panas.

Midorima tidak menjawab.

.

.

.

[29 jam sebelum ledakan]

.

.

.

Shintarou berada di gudang di belakang sebuah panti asuhan. Panti asuhan ini adalah rumahnya selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. Yah, dari tempat ini juga dia mengenal Takao.

Kini Shintarou sedang mengutak-atik setiap ponsel yang dicuri Takao.

Ponselnya beragam. Dari ponsel layar sentuh yang sangat canggih sampai ponsel flip sederhana. Rata-rata dari ponsel curian tersebut memiliki kunci berupa password atau pola bentuk.

Shintarou melepas kartu SIM ponsel tersebut dan memasangnya dengan sebuah kartu SIM baru. Dia meng-hard reset ponsel-ponsel tersebut dan mengaktifkan nomor baru yang ada di ponsel itu.

Shintarou mengambil ponselnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada kontak di ponselnya, dia mulai memasukkan satu demi satu nomor kontak baru ponsel-ponsel itu.

"Shin-chan, tadaima!" suara si mata rajawali, Takao, terdengar. Shintarou tidak memedulikan Takao dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ini 12 ponsel sisanya dan 100 boneka buatan anak-anak panti." Takao meletakkan plastik besar berisi boneka beruang manis berwarna pink di dekat pintu dan menghampiri Shintarou lalu menyerahkan tasnya.

"Bomnya bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

Shintarou mengangguk.

"Kazuu-nii! Shintarou-nii!"

Sebagai anak panti tertua, Shintarou juga termasuk, wajar jika Takao dicari oleh anak-anak lainnya.

Takao menghela nafas.

"Aku akan urus anak-anak," Takao berdiri. "Kupastikan Araki-sensei nggak curiga."

"Pergilah, 'no dayo." jawab Shintarou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel-ponsel curian itu.

.

.

.

[18 jam sebelum ledakan]

.

.

.

Sudah 11 jam mereka bekerja, yah, sebenarnya hanya 9 jam karena mereka juga tetap harus memenuhi tuntutan untuk tubuh mereka.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot sedikit sambil mengutak-atik ponsel yang diperoleh Takao.

Sebelum menempelkan plastik berisi bubuk potasium perklorat, Shintarou memastikan bahwa ponsel-ponsel itu bisa bergetar dengan kencang.

Lalu, Shintarou menempelkan bom rakitannya pada ponsel curian tersebut dengan selotip. Di belakangnya, Takao sedang menjahit punggung boneka yang baru saja dimasuki ponsel yang ditempeli dengan bom.

"Jahit yang betul, nano dayo. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi pastikan jahitannya rapi supaya tidak mencurigakan, 'no dayo!"

"Iya, iya." Takao menyahuti cuek.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi, apa kau sudah makan?" Shintarou bertanya dengan tsundere level 10.

Takao melengkungkan senyum lebar. "Mwa, Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku, 'ya?" Takao menggoda Shintarou sambil menusuk pipi Shintarou dengan jarinya.

"Be-berisik, nano dayo!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya canggung. "Kembali bekerja!"

Takao kembali dengan alat jahitnya sambil tertawa-tawa. "Jangan malu-malu, Shin-chan. Kemarin siang, 'kan, kita sudah makan banyak. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Shintarou mendengus sambil merekatkan bom dengan ponsel.

"Ini yang terakhir, nano dayo." Shintarou menyerahkan bom ponsel tersebut pada Takao.

Takao memberi isyarat pada Shintarou untuk meletakkan bom ponsel tersebut di sebelahnya.

"Bukannya aku peduli, nano dayo. Aku akan membantumu. Berikan aku bonekanya, 'no dayo."

Takao nyengir sambil menyerahkan satu boneka.

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan," ucap Takao sambil menyenggol Shintarou.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli, 'no dayo, tapi anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku meracik bomnya."

Takao, untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya bisa tertawa atas ke-tsundere-an Shintarou.

.

.

.

[15 jam sebelum ledakan]

.

.

.

Selagi Takao mengangkut plastik berisi boneka-boneka yang sudah disusupi bom rakitan hasil pekerjaan mereka dari gudang ke halaman depan, dimana gerobak sepeda yang biasa dipakai Takao untuk mengantar jemput Shintarou dari sekolah menunggu, Shintarou sedang menonton rekaman Oha-Asa tadi pagi di panti bersama anak-anak.

Berdoa saja, supaya tidak ada anak-anak yang tertular maniak keberuntungan seperti Shintarou.

"Shin-chan, aku ganti baju dulu, 'ya!" seru Takao sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Takao sedang bersiul-siul sambil mengganti baju dengan T-shirt, celana jeans, dan jaket tipis, Shintarou masuk ke kamar pemuda berponi belah tengah itu.

"Kau punya earphone berwarna merah? Hari ini lucky itemku, earphone merah." Shintarou bertanya.

Takao menunjuk tasnya. "Ada di situ, tuh." ucapnya sambil meretsleting jaketnya.

Shintarou merogoh tas sekolah Takao dan mengambil earphonenya.

"Ayo berangkat, nano dayo." Shintarou berjalan keluar sambil memakai earphone-nya dan Takao segera mengekor di belakangnya setelah mengambil topi dan cat semprot di pintu.

Di ujung tangga dekat dapur, mereka bertemu dengan sang pengurus panti yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ibu mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Masako Araki.

"Kalian mau berangkat?" tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang yang biasa dipanggil Araki-sensei.

"Iya, sensei," Takao menjawab.

Araki-sensei memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku apron. "Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian, 'ya? Seharusnya aku yang mengantar dengan mobil tapi, yah, kalian tahu sendiri, mobil kita sudah dijual untuk membiayai pembangunan kamar baru."

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Ini tidak merepotkan. Seandainya sensei tidak menemukan kami setelah kejadian itu... Kita nggak tahu bakal jadi apa," Takao menggaruk pipinya canggung sementara Shintarou mengeraskan rahangnya.

Araki-sensei menepuk bahu kedua pemuda itu.

"Jangan ungkit soal itu, kalau kalian tidak suka," Araki-sensei berucap lembut, sesuatu yang bukan seperti dirinya.

Takao melirik Shintarou.

"Kita sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Shin-chan?"

Shintarou tidak menyahut.

Takao menyikut dada Shintarou dan Shintarou berjengit terkejut.

"I-iya, nano dayo," sambar Midorima kikuk sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kita pergi dulu, sensei," pamit Takao sambil membungkuk. "Ayo, Shin-chan."

Takao menarik tangan Shintarou setelah Shintarou berpamitan dengan Araki-sensei lalu pergi ke halaman depan.

"Shin-chan," Takao berjalan mendahului Shintarou. "Kau masih trauma sama kejadian itu?"

["Lari! Sialan, dimana dia?!"]

NGINNGGG...

"Argh," Shintarou jatuh berlutut.

["Cepat naik! Ayo!"]

NGINGG...

"A-arrghh! Arrrghhhhh!" Shintarou menjerit tak karuan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Argghhh!"

"Shin-chan?" Takao mengguncang pemuda dengan tinggi 2 meter kurang itu. "Shin-chan!"

Shintarou menatap Takao histeris. Pupil di tengah manik zamrudnya menyorotkan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa. Kulitnya memucat dan Shintarou mulai menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Nafas Shintarou pendek dan berat.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Takao menarik kacamata Shintarou dan menamparnya.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan, bisa dengar aku? Shin-chan!"

Nafas Shintarou kembali normal dan dia melepas jenggutan rambutnya.

"Bisa dengar aku, Shin-chan?" Takao kembali bertanya hal yang sama.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya tegas. "Aku baik-baik saja, nano dayo."

Takao tersenyum. "Aku saja yang mengayuh," putus Takao. "Duduk saja di belakang seperti biasa. Cuma sampai taman, 'kan?"

Shintarou mengangguk dan duduk di dalam gerobak. Takao memakai topinya dan mulai mengayuh gerobak tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kise, berhenti dulu sebentar."

Seorang detektif dari kepolisian pusat Tokyo, memerintah sang bawahan untuk menghentikan mobil dinasnya.

"Aominecchi mau ngapain emang di taman?"

Sang bawahan, seorang detektif yang baru masuk divisi yang dipimpin oleh sang atasan yang dipanggil Aominecchi, bertanya.

"Pipislah, bego. Nungguin balik ke markas itu lama. Kau mau aku kencing di mobil apa?" protes makhluk yang dipanggil Aominecchi itu. "Oh, jangan panggil aku Aominecchi! Aku ini atasanmu tau! Aku Inspektur Aomine Daiki! Panggil aku Aomine-kanshikan! Kau paham, Kise Ryouta?!"

Kise meletakkan dagu sempurna di atas setir dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aominecchi-kanshikan hidoi, ssu."

Aomine menatap Kise tajam. "Iya, iya, aku paham, ssu!" tangkas Kise cemberut.

Setelah Aomine turun dari mobil, Kise menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil.

"Seandainya aku berhenti jadi model lebih awal, mungkin aku yang akan memimpin divisi 3 bersama Aominecchi yang memimpin divisi 2. Arghh, aku jadi malu sama umur, ssu!" Kise bermonolog nista.

Mari beralih dari si polisi tampan menawan, Kise Ryouta, ke polisi tampan tapi tidak menawan karena kulit gelap yang katanya eksotis, Aomine Daiki.

Polisi berumur 32 tahun berkulit gelap, berambut dan bermata biru gelap itu kini sedang mencari spot bagus untuk membuang air seninya. Salahkan toilet umum yang penuh dan disesaki orang-orang yang mengantri itu.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk membuat hasil filtrasi dan absorbsi ginjalnya, dia mengendurkan ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan retsleting dan HAL SELANJUTNYA TAK AKAN DIBAHAS MENGINGAT RATING!

Oke, stop.

Sambil menunggu seluruh air seninya terbuang, Aomine melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau dan bermasker gas yang membawa cat semprot.

Pemuda itu melirik Aomine sekilas, membuat Aomine jadi salah tingkah, lalu pemuda itu mengabaikan Aomine yang kencing sembarangan itu.

Pemuda itu mengocok cat semprotnya dan menekan spraynya, menuliskan sesuatu di tembok semen itu.

"Hei, hei," Aomine berkata sambil mengembalikan 'itu' ke tempatnya semula lalu menaikkan retsletingnya dan mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya.

Aomine menghampiri pemuda itu. "Mencoret-mencoret fasilitas umum bisa membuatmu terkena denda dan hukuman, lho," tegur Aomine.

"Kencing sembarangan juga bisa membuat Anda terkena hal yang sama, 'no dayo." balas pemuda itu cuek.

Skak mat.

Aomine mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku salah dan kau juga salah!" tangkas Aomine sambil melihat ke arah semprotan pemuda itu. "Ini, maksudnya apa?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ketika Aomine baru membuka mulut untuk bertanya, pemuda itu menutup cat semprotnya dan meninggalkan Aomine.

"DASAR BOCAH! SETIDAKNYA JAWAB DULU PERTANYAANKU SEBELUM PERGI, BOCAHH!" teriak Aomine kesal.

Aomine meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke mobilnya.

"Ada apa barusan teriak, Aominecchi-kanshikan?" tanya Kise sambil memutar kunci mobil.

"Ada bocah sialan yang mencoreti tembok dan mengabaikanku," jawab Aomine sambil mendengus. "Anak zaman sekarang memang menyebalkan."

Kise tertawa lepas dan Aomine mendengus kembali.

Mobil itu mulai menyusuri jalanan Tokyo kembali.

.

.

.

Takao sedang berada di sebuah toko boneka di sebuah mall besar di pusat kota Tokyo. Dia juga sedang membantu sang pegawai toko boneka untuk mengatur boneka-boneka 'cantik' itu di pajangan.

Menyadari diperhatikan sedari tadi, Takao berdiri dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Menyadari diperhatikan oleh sang distributor boneka, pemuda itu hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya. "Ah, terima kasih sudah membantu," sang pemilik toko boneka, lagi-lagi, membungkuk sopan.

"Haha, tidak masalah, kok, Kuroko-san," Takao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kuroko mengambil satu boneka.

"Bonekanya jadi sedikit lebih berat, 'ya?" Kuroko menimang boneka tersebut. "Jahitan di punggungnya juga agak berantakan,"

"Haha, maaf karena anak-anak yang terampil menjahit sedang sakit. Jadi, jahitannya berantakan begini.."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Tak apa kok,"

Oh ya, ini struk pengirimannya. Maaf."

Takao mengeluarkan struk yang dibawahnya ada tanda tangan Araki-sensei. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, Kazunari-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok, hehehe," Takao merapikan plastik yang dibawanya, "Terima kasih, Kuroko-san. Saya pergi dulu."

Takao membungkuk untuk pamit dan Kuroko membalas sama sopannya.

Takao keluar dari toko boneka dan berlari menuju toilet.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Shintarou.

"Shin-chan, misi pertama sukses!" lapornya.

'Baiklah, bukannya aku bangga padamu tapi, kerja bagus!' Midorima segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Takao keluar, mengambil plastik lainnya yang berisi selusin boneka dengan ledakan paling kuat.

.

.

.

Shintarou masuk ke dalam toilet di dekat ruang kontrol dan mengeluarkan laptop kesayangannya. Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini?

Ah, tepat sekali.

Shintarou sedang mencoba masuk ke sistem keamanan mall dengan laptopnya.

Dia membuka command prompt, mengetikkan sederetan huruf dan simbol, dan tepat setelah dia menekan tombol enter, muncul sederet huruf dan simbol yang bergerak dengan cepat.

[Data founded.. Connecting to system...

Done.]

Layar laptop Shintarou dipenuhi 9 kotak berisi video rekaman yang berbeda. Dia mengklik tanda panah yang berada di pojok kanan bawah display dan interface berganti lagi.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan membuka command prompt kembali. Dia mengetikkan sederetan huruf dan simbol lagi dan menunggu permintaannya selesai.

[Done]

Shintarou memastikan bahwa video yang sama, yang terjadi 10 menit lalu, akan terputar selama 10 menit ke depan.

Shintarou segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Takao.

Panggilan segera diangkat oleh Takao.

"Takao, 10 menit!" perintah Shintarou.

'Aye, aye, Captain!'

Panggilan terputus.

Di sisi lain, Takao mulai berlari ke lantai 4 dengan boneka berisi C-4 di dalam plastik yang ada digenggamannya.

Takao meletakkan boneka masing-masing satu di setiap sudut tembok dan empat pada setiap pilar penyangga utama.

Dia turun ke lantai 3 dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia meletak boneka terakhir, di belakang pot tanaman palem.

"Sayang boneka sepertimu malah jadi bom," gumam Takao.

Takao segera berlari ke toilet terdekat.

10 menitnya sudah habis.

Ponselnya berdering kembali.

'Kau sudah melakukannya, 'no dayo?' Shintarou bertanya.

"Yap. Sesuai dengar perintahmu, Shin-chan!"

'Baiklah, berarti kita hanya perlu menunggu, 12 jam sebelum 'kembang api', 'no dayo,"

Takao menyeringai.

..

.

.

[15 minutes again]

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.45 meniti satu per satu anak tangga gedung sekolah mereka sambil berlari. Di tangannya ada satu teropong dan sup kacang merah kalengan dingin juga kopi blender dingin.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat, Shin-chan," ucap Takao dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Dia melempar minuman kaleng tersebut kepada Shintarou dan mulai meneropong ke sekitar mall.

Takao melirik jam tangannya. "Tinggal 12 menit lagi."

Shintarou membuka penutup kaleng minuman tersebut dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Shin-chan, kau yakin ini akan menarik perhatian orang itu?" tanya Takao sambil menyedot minumannya.

"... Tentu saja, nano dayo!" Shintarou diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Operasi ini aman, 'kan?" tanya Takao lagi.

"Aku harap begitu, 'no dayo. Tadi siang, aku bertemu polisi dengan tampang bodoh..."

.

.

.

"Hatchii!"

Aomine yang sedang minum di sebuah yatai dekat kantornya, bersin.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku."

Aomine lanjut minum.

.

.

.

"... Kurasa polisi itu tidak akan paham dengan kode yang kubuat, nano dayo." sambung Shintarou.

Takao menyedot habis kopinya.

"8 menit lagi,"

Shintarou menikmati langit musim panas dengan teleskop yang Shintarou bawa.

Di atas sana, dengan latar gelap langit malam yang cerah, bintang-bintang bertaburan, bahkan membentuk beberapa buah rasa bintang kecil.

Ah, kenapa dia baru tahu kalau ada yang seindah ini di dunia?

"Shin-chan, satu menit lagi!" Takao yang sedari tadi jadi penghitung mundur, berseru kegirangan.

Shintarou mengambil ponselnya dan mengatur sebuah panggilan dengan penerima lebih dari satu orang.

Dia menambahkan 100 nama kontak dan tinggal menunggu perintah.

"3... 2.. 1! Sekarang!"

Shintarou menekan tombol hijau bergambar gagang telepon. Takao mengarahkan teropongnya ke arah bangunan mall.

"Hyaa, asapnya keluar!" pekik Takao.

Satu detik kemudian...

BOOOMMM!

Satu demi satu ledakan terdengar. Langit malam mulai dihiasi api dan asap. Sirene mobil pemadam mulai terdengar. Disusul dengan belasan mobil pers yang berdatangan ke tempat kejadian.

BOOMMMM!

"Suteki..." gumam Takao. Iris ambernya berbinar di dalam teropong.

Shintarou menyaksikan ledakan itu sama berbinarnya.

BLARRR!

Lantai 4 mall tersebut berguncang. Kaca-kaca berjatuhan. Debu bertebangan menghiasi langit.

Takao yang menyaksikan hal ini tentu saja senang. Rencana mereka berhasil.

BOOOM! BLLAARRR!

"Satu menit sebelum bangunannya runtuh," ucap Shintarou sambil memandangi jam tangannya.

Di luar perkiraan Shintarou, gedung itu bahkan sudah rubuh setelah ledakan ke 15.

"Misi pertama sukses, Shin-chan."

Takao tersenyum.

Mereka berdua mengadu tinju mereka sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Nyaha, halooo!

Ini adalah fic kedua saya di fandom KnB! Masih membawakan genre crime.. Kali ini aku menjadikan si shooter nomor satu dan pasangannya si pemilik Hawk Eyes!

Oke, pertama aku minta maaf karena ada beberapa kata-kata serapan yang tidak kuItalic karena aplikasinya rusak dan aku publish di handphone :3

Ah, nggak bisa banyak bacot..

... REVIEW, PLEASE?

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa, out.


	2. Chapter 2 : Problem's Introduction

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Shintarou memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya di depan kelas dengan serius. Tapi, jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan si poni belah tengah, Takao, yang duduk di depan Shintarou.

Dia tertidur pulas sekali di mejanya. Seolah penjelasan bahasa Inggris di hadapannya adalah cerita pengantar tidur. Gurunya tidak pernah marah, toh, Takao adalah salah satu murid terbaiknya di kelas ini.

Yah, memang sih, selepas menonton acara ledakan yang mereka buat, Takao tidak langsung tidur sesampainya mereka di kamar mereka di panti.

Tolong catat kalau Shintarou dan Takao sudah sekamar semenjak mereka datang ke panti ini.

Dan jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Mereka nggak menyimpang, saya berani jamin.

Takao mengoceh, sepanjang sisa malam, soal rencana mendemolisi bangunan milik target mereka.

Takao membuka peta, menandai seluruh bangunan milik orang 'itu' dan mengoceh lagi, bahkan sampai keluar dari topik 'rencana demolisi', dan akhirnya dia berhenti mengoceh karena tahu Shintarou sudah tidur dengan earphonenya. Takao mengumpat, maunya marah-marah tapi Araki-sensei keburu memarahinya dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Dan, di sinilah dia, di ruang kelasnya, tertidur untuk mengganti jatah tidurnya yang hilang tadi malam.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun.

Kazunari Takao, 16 tahun.

Masih bukan siswa SMA biasa.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Standart Applied

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Guru yang mengajar barusan sudah keluar. Shintarou sedang merapikan bukunya tapi Takao belum juga bangun.

Shintarou menggulung buku tulisnya yang tersisa di meja dan memukul pelan punggung si pemilik mata rajawali.

"Takao, bangun!" Shintarou kini memukul kepala Takao dengan buku tersebut. "Takao bangun! BAKAO!"

Setelah satu teriakan Shintarou tepat di depan telinga Takao, Takao bangun sambil tersentak.

"Shin-chan!" serunya.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap Takao cuek.

"Ah, sudah jam istirahat, 'ya? Hoamm..." dia berkata sambil menguap.

Tanpa perlu memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat seisi kelas, Takao sudah bisa melihat seputaran kelasnya, berkat kemampuan mata rajawalinya.

Takao membereskan bukunya lalu memekik kaget.

"SHIN-CHAN!?" pekik Takao.

Mengerti maksud pekikan Takao, Shintarou segera mengambil kotak bento dan lucky itemnya hari ini, boneka kodok, nya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Shin-chan!" Takao mulai merengek dan mengejar Shintarou.

Takao menarik-narik kemeja putih Shintarou. "Shin-chan, lihat PR matematika, 'ya? Kumohon!"

"Tidak." jawab Shintarou tegas.

"Kubelikan sup kacang merah! Iya! Kubelikan sup kacang merah dingin 5 kaleng! Aku janji!"

"Kubilang tidak, Bakao!"

"Ayolah, Shin-chan," Takao masih merengek padahal sudah sampai kantin. "Sup kacang merah! Jangan malu-malu begitu, aku tahu kau ingin sup kacang merah! Ini yang terakhir. Ayolah?"

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. "Tidak."

Shintarou mulai menaiki tangga menuju atap. Di bawahnya, Takao cemberut.

"Aku balik dulu ke kantin," Takao menuruni tangga kembali.

Saat Shintarou berhasil menapaki kakinya di atap sekolah, Takao menyadari satu hal.

Dia melihat Shintarou yang sedang membuka sapu tangan yang membungkus bentonya dan tak memperhatikannya, Takao berpura-pura masih kecewa dengan keputusan Shintarou yang tak membiarkannya mencontek PR matematikanya.

"Aku ke kantin, Shin-chan." ucap Takao berpura-pura lesu dan Shintarou hanya menyahutinya dengan 'Hn' yang singkat.

.

.

.

Takao masuk kembali ke kelasnya dan membuka tas Shintarou. Dia mengambil buku matematika si jenius maniak peruntungan itu dan segera mengambil buku miliknya.

Dia menyalin pekerjaan Shintarou dengan cepat, sebelum Shintarou kembali ke kelas dan mendapatinya menyalin PR tanpa izin.

Tak sampai 7 menit, Takao berhasil menyalin seluruh pekerjaan Shintarou. Dia mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke tas masing-masing.

Dia berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin, dia harus menyempurnakan alibinya!

Dia membeli sebungkus roti dan dua kaleng minuman yang isinya berbeda. Satu soda dan satu lagi sup kacang merah dingin.

Sekembalinya Takao ke atap, dia mendapati Shintarou sudah selesai menyantap bento buatan Araki-sensei.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Shintarou sambil menangkap kaleng sup kacang merah dingin yang dilempar point guard Shuutoku itu.

"Kantinnya penuh, hehehe," Takao beralibi.

Takao menyandarkan dirinya di teralis pembatas dan membuk bungkus rotinya.

"Ledakan kemarin," Takao membuka topik pembicaraan setelah matanya telah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. "Pasti berdampak kemana-mana."

"Setidaknya, kita tidak menimbulkan korban, 'no dayo," jawab Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya, kenapa kita sebulan terakhir meneliti mall itu," Takao manggut-manggut.

"Kita, 'kan cuma mendemolisi bangunan, 'no dayo. Bukan berniat membunuh orang."

Takao tersenyum kecut. "Bukan berniat membunuh, 'ya?"

.

.

.

Sore harinya, sepulang sekolah, Kuroko Tetsuya mengunjungi reruntuhan mall tempat dia bekerja sebagai penjaga salah satu toko boneka di sana.

Dia ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi cahayanya dalam permainan basket, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik alis bercabang, Kagami Taiga.

"Jadi, ini mall tempatmu kerja?" Kagami mengamati reruntuhan dari luar garis polisi.

"Dulunya," Kuroko berucap sedih. "Sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah."

Angin bertiup dan menerbangkan sejumlah besar debu. Kagami, Kuroko, dan seluruh warga yang berkerumun jadi terbatuk dan bersin karenanya.

Kagami menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kuroko," kalimat Kagami terputus karena dia kehilangan Kuroko. Gila, baru tutup mata sebentar sudah hilang!

Sebenarnya, Kuroko nggak pergi jauh-jauh. Dia ada di tengah reruntuhan, berdiri di samping pemilik toko yang tingginya beda 10 centi dengan Kagami. Yup, dia bukan menghilang tapi terhalangi.

Sesudah selesai diwawancarai petugas kepolisian, wanita pemilik toko itu hendak berbalik, meninggalkan reruntuhan.

"Saya turut berduka," Ucap Kuroko terdengar sangat menyesal.

Wanita itu kaget bukan kepalang. Sejak kapan pemuda berambut baby blue itu ada di sampingnya?!

Mengurungkan pertanyaannya, wanita itu memilih menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun. Aku, ah, kurasa aku akan mengurus asuransi tokoku pada pemilik mall. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mata ne, Kuroko-kun."

"Ah, ha'i!" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei, nak, keluarlah! Tim penyelidikan akan kesini!" seru orang di luar garis pembatas.

Kuroko mengangguk dan berlari keluar tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di dekat pilar penyangga yang masih utuh, ada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda.

Kuroko ingat, boneka itu adalah boneka yang mereka pesan dari sebuah panti yang tak jauh dari mall.

Kuroko mengambil boneka itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia keluar dari reruntuhan, dua menit sebelum tim penyelidik datang. Dia menghampiri Kagami yang sedang mencarinya.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menepuk pundak si harimau liar.

"KUROKO! KEMANA SAJA KAU?!"

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Kuroko datar. "Kagami-kun sendiri yang kemana,"

"KAU MENYALAHKANKU?!" Kagami masih saja berteriak. "Apa isi tasmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Kuroko mendorong tasnya sedikit ke belakang punggungnya.

Alis bercabang Kagami bertaut, tadi sebelum dia menghilang tasnya masih kempis dan begitu kembali, tasnya menggembung besar.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Bukankah tadi kubilang bukan apa-apa?"

Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kagami merampas tas Kuroko dan membukanya.

"Whoa, boneka?" Kagami mengeluarkan boneka itu dari tas Kuroko. "Untuk siapa? Momoi-san?"

"Bu-bukan!" Kuroko merampas balik kedua benda itu dan reaksi itu memicu Kagami mengembangkan senyum liciknya. "Jadi, beneran nih, isu itu?"

"Isu apa?"

"Banyak yang bilang, kau jadian dengan Momoi-san,"

"Aku tidak mungkin jadian dengan Momoi-san, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil menyimpan kembali boneka itu ke tasnya.

"Lalu bonekanya untuk apa?" Kagami bingung sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan boneka sebagai kenang-kenangan atas kejadian ini,"

"Ha?! Kenapa harus boneka? Mungkin kau bisa menyimpan batu atau potongan besi? Biar sedikit terlihat lebih jantan begitu?"

Kuroko nggak akan memajang batu atau potongan besi dan menceritakan pada keturunannya bahwa batu atau potongan besi itu adalah bekas ledakan mall, Kagami. Dia bukan seperti kau yang bodoh itu.

"Aku tidak suka batu, Kagami-kun." jawab Kuroko. Kagami hanya mendengus tak suka.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Kagami.

"Ha'i!" Kuroko segera mengekori Kagami.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, setelah makan malam bersama 'keluarga'nya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar.

Yap, Kuroko bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki ikatan darah dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Kuroko juga merupakan salah satu korban selamat dari kejadian itu.

Kejadian enam tahun lalu, kejadian yang membebaskannya dari kasus perdagangan anak. Dimana sang provokator pembakaran 'kandang' itu adalah dua anak seumurannya pada waktu itu.

Mereka yang sudah membebaskan Kuroko dan yang lainnya, meskipun, menurut berita, ada sekitar 10 anak meninggal akibat kebakaran itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas.

Dia melirik tasnya, ingat bahwa ada tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikannya.

Ah, dia ingat, bukankah dia harus menyelidiki boneka anak panti yang mencurigakan itu?

Kuroko membuka tas dan mengeluarkan boneka itu.

Secara visual, boneka ini memang terlihat normal meskipun bekas jahitan di punggungnya agak berantakan. Yang membuat Kuroko curiga adalah, kenapa boneka itu lebih berat dari biasanya.

Kuroko mengambil cutter di meja belajarnya dan menyobek punggung boneka itu.

Kapas yang mengisi boneka itu mencuat.

Kuroko mencubit kapas tersebut. Hmm, cuma kapas normal.

Kuroko mengeluarkan kapas-kapas itu dan menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah ponsel layar sentuh dengan simbol apel tergigit dan serbuk aneh berwarna hitam yang dibungkus plastik yang sangat tipis.

Kuroko mengamati ponsel tersebut. Ponsel keluaran 2 tahun lalu, yang saat launching pertama membuat toko ponsel kebanjiran manusia.

Kuroko memisahkan ponsel dan plastik itu.

Tunggu dulu...

... Pengantar boneka ini adalah pemuda bernama Kazunari yang memang tinggal di panti asuhan itu.

Kuroko segera membuka loker bukunya dan mencari koran yang berisi foto-foto seluruh anak-anak penampungan yang kabur dan meninggal.

Kuroko menemukannya!

Di atas fotonya, ada foto anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan nomor 3111.

Kuroko meraih ponselnya, menelepon Kagami.

"Bisa ke Maji Burger, Kagami-kun?"

Sesuatu yang penting sudah dia temui.

.

.

.

"Nee, Shin-chan, apa tidak apa-apa kita mendemolisi klinik mereka? Menurutku itu fasilitas penting. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang dirawat?" Takao bertanya sambil menatap Shintarou yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Makanya, kubilang kita harus survey terlebih dahulu, 'no dayo?" Shintarou memutar kursinya dan menatap Takao jengah. Pertanyaan itu sudah empat kali ditanyakan sepanjang hari ini.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kita melakukan survey?" tanya Takao lagi.

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan, 'no dayo. Kenapa kau tidak ikut berpikir?"

Takao menjepit dagunya, melakukan pose berpikir yang sok ganteng.

"Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa kita nggak menyamar seperti di film-film. Memakai seragam kerja yang sama seperti di klinik, memakai masker dan tutup kepala. Tapi kurasa itu tak akan berhasil," Takao membeberkan ide gilanya yang kesekian. "Apalagi, seragam kerjanya beda dari yang lain gitu. Lagipula, itu, 'kan, klinik perawatan anak-anak."

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan mendemolisi klinik anak-anaknya, 'no dayo?" Shintarou menyeringai, sangat OOC. "Kita akan mendemolisi klinik mereka yang dekat universitas yang ada di dekat kota. Bukannya aku memuji, tapi kurasa, kita akan memakai idemu, nano dayo."

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya tegas dan Takao bersorak, tumben ide gilanya diterima oleh otak waras Shintarou.

"Pulang sekolah, mulai besok, kita mulai surveynya, setuju?"

Takao menyeringai.

Shintarou menyambut kepalan tinju Takao.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, polisi berkulit redup, jorok, tapi gesitnya minta ampun, sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan bantal buku-buku referensi kasus yang tebalnya menyaingi ensklopedia tiga jilid yang disatukan.

Sementara wakilnya yang malang, polisi detektif gateng menawan, mantan model majalah fashion ternama, mantan ace klub basket SMA Kaijou, Kise Ryouta, sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia sedang menuliskan laporan kerja mereka hari ini.

"Kise, kau ngapain?" tanya Aomine sambil mengupil dan menyusutkan kakinya ke kaki. Astaga, jorok sekali.

"Mengerjakan laporan, ssu," jawab Kise lesu. "Kenapa Aominecchi-kanshikan sangat tidak mau mengerjakan laporan?"

"Karena aku tidak mau, bego,"

Kise meringis.

Astaga, kenapa Tuhan sangat kejam? Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan dia yang tampan ini seruangan kerja, bahkan jadi bawahan polisi malas dan jorok macam Aomine?

Kise hanya bisa meratap sedih dalam hati sementara tangannya masih asyik menari di atas keyboard laptopnya.

"Kise, kau sudah dengar soal mall yang runtuh semalam, 'kan?" Aomine merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menguap. "Bukankah itu terlihat seperti demolisi bangunan? Seperti bukan sekedar teror biasa."

Kise menghentikan aksi mengetiknya dan berbalik lalu menatap Aomine serius.

"Bukan seperti teror biasa? Apa maksud Aominecchi-kanshikan?" tanya Kise.

"Begini, kalau ini teror, pasti pelakunya akan memberikan petunjuk, 'kan?" Aomine membuka kulkas dan meminum teh oolong botolan milik Kise.

Kise mau protes, tapi niatnya diurungkan karena jika dia melakukan itu, Aomine akan keluar dari zona seriusnya dan mengamuk.

"Sama seperti penculikan," Aomine menegak teh oolongnya. "Pasti ada maksud dibaliknya. Penculik akan meminta tebusan untuk mengganti sandera. Penculik akan meneror keluarga si sandera, benar, 'kan?

"Ibaratkan teror si penculik adalah petunjuk kasus pemboman ini dan sanderanya adalah tujuan pelaku si pemboman."

Aomine menegak habis teh oolongnya.

"Jadi, yang mau Aominecchi-kanshikan bilang adalah siapa yang jadi target pemboman mereka? Begitu?" tebak Kise.

Aomine mengangguk. "Yap, tumben kau pintar,"

JLEB!

Sakit betul hati Kise saat ini. Jadi, selama ini Aomine menganggapnya bodoh.

Meratap dalam hati, Kise pundung di tumpukan berkas.

"Betul. Target pelaku pemboman ini kita ibaratkan seperti orang tua sandera," Aomine berdiri. "Aku kencing dulu,"

Kise berbalik lagi, baru saja menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard, tapi...

"KISEEE! KELUARKAN MOBIL! AKU INGAT SESUATU!" Aomine keluar dari toilet dengan satu gebrakan pintu dramatis, sepertinya dia bahkan belum sempat menurunkan retsletingnya.

"Nggak jadi kencing?" tanya Kise sambil mencari kunci mobil.

"Nggak usah! Aku bisa pakai toilet umum!" Aomine menarik kerah kemeja Kise setelah makhluk malang itu menemukan kunci mobil dinas mereka.

.

.

.

Kise menyetir di jalanan kota Tokyo dengan kecepatan yang melanggar peraturan lalu lintas.

"Masa iya taman bekas kau pipis ada petunjuknya? Itu, 'kan, tempat ramai!" Kise berucap sambil menginjak rem tanpa meninggalkan pedal gas dan memutar roda kemudi dramatis, berbelok ala pembalap profesional yang meninggalkan jejak ban di aspal.

"Tentu saja! Itu maksud mereka! Supaya terlihat oleh masyarakat!" jawab Aomine sambil menahan dirinya agar tak terpental ke kiri, ke kanan, atau ke depan karena cara mengemudi Kise yang gila.

Kise melakukan drift kembali, mungkin dia terbawa suasana balap salah satu game playstation yang disingkat NFS.

"Kise!" Aomine niat menegur tapi dia malah terpental sampai kepalanya menabrak dasbor mobil lumayan kencang. Salahkan Kise yang mengerem tiba-tiba.

"KIISSSEEE..." Aomine menahan amarahnya.

"Sudah sampai Aominecchi-kanshikan,"

Kise berkata santai dengan senyum lebar, cuek dengan amarah atasannya yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu membantingnya dengan gaya wrestling.

Aomine turun dari mobil setelah dia mengambil senter di laci dasbor mobil dan Kise segera mengikuti.

Aomine mencari spotnya kencing waktu itu dengan menyenteri kawasan taman itu pelan-pelan. Dia menemukan tembok yang dicoreti oleh pemuda misterius bermasker gas dan segera berlari ke sana.

"Jadi, ini petunjuknya?" ucap Kise.

"Berikan ponselmu," Aomine meminta ponsel Kise.

Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kenapa harus punyaku?"

"Satu, karena ponselku tidak secanggih punyamu. Dua, karena memori internal dan eksternal ponselku sudah penuh dengan Mai-chan,"

Alasan kedua yang disampaikan Aomine membuat Kise membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat.

Sepertinya, dia harus pergi ke kuil untuk menjauhkan sial atau mengikuti peruntungan ramalan zodiak bernama Oha-Asa yang sedang digemari anak muda akhir-akhir ini.

Aomine memotret tembok berisi, yang menurutnya, petunjuk itu dengan kamera 15 megapixel dan blitz juga fokus otomatis ponsel canggih milik Kise.

"Ayo kembali dan cek font-font yang sama dengan petunjuk ini di komputer dan," Aomine menyeringai. "Siap-siap naik pangkat, Kise."

Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Tuhan menakdirkan Kise dalam satu institusi bersama dengan Aomine...

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk jengkel di depan meja ayahnya.

Iris heterokrom miliknya menatap tajam sang Ayah.

"Ayah, satu dari bangunanmu sudah dihancurkan! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tenang seperti ini?!"

Ayahnya tak menjawab.

"Ayah!" pemuda itu berdiri. "Ini namanya penghinaan harga diri! Ayah mau tetap diam?! Mentang-mentang mereka tak memberi satu pun?! Apa ayah lupa soal ancaman anak-anak yang membakar penampungan ayah itu?!"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap anaknya yang tengah keluar dari karakter aslinya.

"Ayah lupa ancaman anak-anak itu?" volume bicara pemuda itu menurun.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu tenang.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Aku tak akan membiarkan rencana mereka berjalan sampai akhir. Aku akan mengacaukannya. Aku akan memenangkan permainan yang mereka buat."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau kalah?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dan berbalik. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Senyum liciknya belum juga pudar.

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Pemuda itu berkata seolah dia sedang bersumpah.

"Kau yakin kau akan menang? Kau kalah di permainan basketmu saat musim dingin lalu,"

Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya geram. Kekalahannya yang satu itu memang memalukan untuk keluarga dan sekolahnya.

"Aku.." Pemuda itu membuka pintu tanpa berbalik lagi untuk menatap ayahnya. "Aku tak akan kalah lagi."

"Bagaimana caramu menemukan dua anak yang membakar penampungan itu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. "Mereka tak punya nama, ingat?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun, Ayah," pemuda itu tersenyum. "Karena aku mutlak."

Pemuda itu meninggalkan ayahnya dengan senyum licik yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Kuroko ngebut dengan sepeda pinjamannya menuju salah satu sekolah saingannya dalam permainan basket.

Dia berhenti mengayuh ketika melihat satu gerobak sepeda yang dikayuh oleh sang musuh alamiah kemampuan misdirectionnya, sang point guard SMA Shuutoku, Kazunari Takao, dan sang shooting guard SMA Shuutoku dan shooter nomor satu di Jepang, Midorima Shintarou, di puncak tanjakan curam yang menguras tenaga.

"Shin-chan.. Ugh.. Bagaimana caranya.. kita.. ugh.. pergi.. ugh.. ke.. klinik?" Takao bertanya pada makhluk hijau di belakangnya dengan napas tertahan akibat tenaganya semuanya terfokus pada kaki.

"Jangan dulu bertanya, nano dayo. Kalau kedengaran orang bagaimana?!"

"Ugh," Takao belum sempat meneruskan bicaranya karena gerobak sepeda mereka sudah sampai di puncak tanjakan dan Takao menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san!" sapanya ceria.

Shintarou menegok ke arah Kuroko berdiam dengan sepedanya.

"Doumo, Kazunari-san, Midorima-san," Kuroko membungkuk sopan setelah turun dari sepedanya.

"Ada apa menyusul kita kemari? Seirin-Shuutoku lumayan jauh, tuh," tanya Takao sambil meregangkan kakinya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," Kuroko menjawab. "Singkatnya, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian."

Kali ini, ucapan Kuroko membuat Takao mangap tak terkendalikan dan Shintarou memecahkan katak keramik yang merupakan lucky itemnya untuk hari ini.

"Aku mau menuntaskan dendam anak-anak yang lain," Kuroko berucap tegas. "Kita akan membuka tirai yang menutup kasus kita!"

Diam.

Takao diam. Shintarou diam dengan kacamata yang sudah melorot.

"Aku akan menjadi bayangan kalian untuk menghabisi Akashi."

Kuroko berjanji lagi. Seperti janjinya pada Kagami, kini dia berjanji pada Takao dan Shintarou dengan kalimat yang sama dengan akhiran berbeda.

Kuroko tak akan menjadikan mereka sebagai nomor satu di Jepang, tapi dia akan menjadi bayangan Takao dan Shintarou untuk mengalahkan keluarga Akashi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau.." Takao menahan kalimatnya.

Kuroko mengeluarkan boneka, ponsel, dan serbuk aneh itu.

"Ini perbuatan kalian, 'kan?" tanya Kuroko.

Shintarou terkejut. Jadi bom mereka gagal satu?

"Ini bubuk potassium perklorat, 'kan?"

Itu alasan mengapa Kuroko meminta Kagami untuk menemuinya di Maji Burger malam-malam.

Asal tahu saja, Kagami tahu banyak soal bom komersial berkat kawannya di Amerika.

Takao masih termangap sambil menengok ke belakang. Dia tak menyangka Shintarou bisa meleset seperti itu. Takao juga melihat wajah Shintarou yang baru saja keluar dari mode OOC-nya.

"Asal tidak mengacau, boleh saja, 'no dayo." Shintarou menyetujui sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Takao tersenyum lebar. "Selamat datang, Kuroko."

Mengulurkan tinjunya, Takao mengadakan acara sambutan kecil-kecilan, kekecilan malah.

Kuroko menyambut kepalan tangan Takao dan Shintarou segera bergabung.

Mereka bertiga, mengikat janji untuk mengalahkan target mereka.

Untuk mengalahkan sang pemilik 'kandang', keluarga Akashi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Hallooo! Makasih udah baca chapter 2!

Uhm, saya mau memberitahukan beberapa hal.

1\. Ini cuma terinspirasi dari my favorite criminal theme anime beside P*****-Pass, Zankyou no Terror. Alasan pake karaketer Midorin, bukan cuma karena dia mirip sama Nine, tapi saya suka pairing MidoTaka (NB : hanya sebagai partner basket). Tadinya mau mau make KagaKuro, tapi Kagaminya kagak masuk. Ntar, over OOC malah :v

2\. MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW. SUKI DA YO! :*

3\. Oh ya, makin banyak review, makin cepat update :*

Oke, goshujin-sama, aku nggak ada nulis DLDR, 'kan? Jadi, bash atau sebagainya diperkenankan. Sekali lagi, kalo ada kata-kata di luar bahasa Indonesia yang nggak aku Italic, itu karena ponselku lagi nggak support.

.

..

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa, out.


	3. Chapter 3, Part I : Plans and Feels

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sudah enam hari sejak peristiwa ledakan yang menghancurkan Aka Departement Store, mall milik keluarga Akashi.

Pihak kepolisian yang dibantu para ahli lainnya, menyatakan bahwa ledakan ini disebabkan oleh bom komersial, di antaranya, potasium perklorat dan bom C4, sehubung ditemukannya pecahan ponsel yang masih mengandung bahan-bahan kimia penyebab ledakan itu juga, baik pihak manapun, jangan hitung dengan pelaku pemboman, belum ada yang tahu.

Sayang seribu sayang, tak ada petunjuk serius dari sang pelaku, tokoh utama cerita kita, dan apa maksud mereka meledakkan bangunan yang terletak di pusat kota itu.

Berhubung hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sekolah hanya beroperasi selama setengah hari. Termasuk SMA Shuutoku yang terkenal sebagai salah satu raja di dunia perbasketan Jepang.

Masih dengan si point guard SMA Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari, yang mengayuh gerobak sepeda mereka di atas jalanan menanjak dengan ketajaman 60 derajat. Sementara itu, Shooting Guard paling ditakuti seantero Jepang, Midorima Shintarou, duduk manis di atas gerobak yang pernah dipipisi anjing berjenis Siberian Husky yang imut.

Alihkan fokus kita ke atas tanjakan.

Di atas tanjakan sana ada salah satu pemain basket dengan posisi yang konon katanya adalah Small Forward tapi dia masih andalan SMA Seirin, bayangan dari sang Ace SMA Seirin, si Kagami Taiga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, menunggu di atas sepeda (pinjaman)nya.

"Maaf.. Huffttt.. Kuroko, kami terlambat," Takao berucap lemas sesampainya di atas tanjakan. "Padahal aku bisa saja menang jankenpon lawan Shin-chan,"

Shintarou mendengus. "Peruntungan Scorpio hari ini memang ada di atas Cancer, 'no dayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan kalah darimu, soalnya aku memakai lucky item, nano dayo." Shintarou menunjuk topi hitam yang dipakainya.

Takao hanya mendengus.

"Kita mulai rencananya," Shintarou berujar. "168 jam sebelum kembang api dimulai."

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Kazunari Takao, 16 tahun, teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, teroris yang baru akan terlibat satu kasus ledakan.

Jelas, mereka tetap masih bukan siswa SMA biasa.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Standart Applied

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, si polisi gesit namun berkulit remang akibat waktu zaman sekolah itu sering panas-panasan, sedang mengubek-ubek arsip lama di gedung arsip yabg suram, berdebu, dan remang macam kulitnya.

Tak ada masker untuk menutup hidung dari debu, Aomine memilih mengipas-ngipas debu itu bila ada debu akibat berkas yang ditarik.

Nanti kena bengek baru tahu rasa.

"Kise, ketemu nggak datanya?" Aomine berteriak pada sang wakil yang tampan, maklum bekas model dan pemain basket.

\- Aku juga mantan pemain basket! -Aomine protes tidak setuju atas narasi di atas.

Maaf Aomine, soal basket, penulis lebih suka si alis ganda. Dia lebih ganteng dan 'bercahaya', maji tenshi pula.

Abaikan deskripsi nggak jelas di atas.

"Belum, Aominecchi-kanshikan," jawab Kise lesu.

Asal tahu aja, Kise udah 3 jam lebih lama dari Aomine di ruangan arsip yang berdebu dan suram ini.

"Oh ya, Aominecchi-kanshikan," Kise, si wakil inspektur yang malang, menghampiri Aomine sambil menaruh setumpuk berkas kebulan di atas meja. "Apa Imayoshi-kaichou menyetujui kalau divisi kita yang mengurus kasus pemboman ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Aomine menjawab sambil gebrak meja sampai menyebabkan debu berterbangan lebih banyak. "Untuk itulah aku setiap hari ikut rapat yang membosankan itu dan berdebat dengan si sipit-kejam dan wakilnya yang cebol-beralis-tebal yang keras kepala itu!"

.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

.

Imayoshi Shoichi, dulunya kapten basket di SMA Touou, tempat si Aomine Daiki yang dulunya berposisi sebagai Power Forward di klub basket sekolahnya, kini sudah sukses dengan jabatannya sebagai pimpinan kepolisian di distrik Tokyo. Dia juga memiliki seorang wakil, yang dulunya juga kapten basket di SMA Kaijou, almameter si polisi tampan Kise Ryouta, siapa lagi buka Kasamatsu Yukio yang terkenal atas keganasannya bila menghukum bawahan.

Yah, 11-13-lah sama Imayoshi.

Di kantor mereka yang tenang, meskipun manusia-manusia di sana sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kasus yang tak mau habis, Imayoshi sedang mengetik expert advanced dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah tangannya lagi sedang mengaduk kopi hitam tak berkafein.

Sementara wakilnya, sedang sibuk dengan telepon dan interkom yang tiap 2 menit sekali bunyi.

Laporan penculikanlah, pencurianlah, pencabulanlah, teror pembunuhanlah, atau kasus tidak penting tapi menyangkut soal kesehatan jantung seorang nenek yang jantungnya doki-doki suru ala anak muda menyatakan cinta akibat kucingnya manjat pohon dan tak mau turun.

"Baik, Nyonya, jika ada petugas kami kembali, kami akan segera menurunkannya untuk Nyonya," Kasamatsu berucap sabar sementara otaknya sudah kepanasan.

'Tolong, 'ya, Nak. Kucing itu aku beli di Persia seharga 1 juta yen,'

Kasamatsu melongo. Itu gaji kotornya selama 2 bulan!

"Ba-baik, Nyonya. Saya tutup dulu teleponnya, masih ada penelpon lain."

Kasamatsu menaruh gagang telepon ke terminalnya lalu menghela nafas.

Dia mengurut keningnya. Lega.

Sudah empat menit tidak ada panggilan baik dari telepon atau interkom.

"IMAYOSHI-KAICHOU!"

Satu teriakan fantastis merusak ketenangan alam pikiran Kasamatsu. Pelakunya cuma satu, polisi tergelap di seluruh kantor, Inspektur Aomine Daiki.

Imayoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Aomine lewat mata sipitnya yang berada di belakang lensa bening kacamata minusnya.

"Ada apa, kanshikan?" tanya tenang sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya mengetik.

"Izinkan aku, maksudku, divisiku untuk menangani kasus pemboman yang terjadi di Aka Departement Store!" pinta Aomine nggak ada sopan-sopannya.

Satu ruangan yang awalnya hening, mendadak diliputi riuh tawa anggota-anggota kepolisian yang bekerja di situ.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Kasamatsu dan Aomine bersamaan.

Nah, loh, diamuk polisi paling kejam dan paling cepat dalam urusan penyelesaian kasus.

"KAU! JANGAN! MAIN-MAIN!" Kasamatsu menendang Aomine sampai Aomine terpental ke dekat pintu.

"Kasamatsu-han, sudahlah," Imayoshi menghentikan Kasamatsu yang sedang menampari Aomine dengan map kertas. Kasamatsu meremas map itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Nah, Aomine-kanshikan," masih dengan nada tenang mengalun. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini?"

Aomine mengeluarkan ponsel milik Kise yang 'dipinjam'nya dan menunjukkan foto semprotan cat si pemuda misterius bermasker gas.

Di dalam foto itu ada tembok yang dicoreti tulisan bertuliskan, '紅色。中心。人群 00:00'

"Aka.. Iro.. Naka.. Kokoro.. Jin.. " Kasamatsu mengeja satu demi satu potongan kanji di foto itu.

"Ini aksara China tradisional, Kasamatsu-fukukaichou," potong Aomine sarkastik dan Kasamatsu mendengus sebal.

"Jika diartikan, artinya mengacu pada 紅色 (merah), 中心 (pusat) 人群 (keramaian) jam 00.00. Pusat keramaian 'merah' itu mungkin dimaksudkan pada Aka Departement Store. 00.00 mungkin dimaksud sebagai jam ledakan dan mereka semua sesuai, tempat dan waktu ledakannya,"

Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu melihat foto tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendapat foto ini? Kau tidak mengada-ada, 'kan?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Aku mendapatkan foto ini di taman saat sedang.. tidak sengaja melintas disana,"

Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Aku tidak bohong! Ada seorang pemuda bermasker gas yang tingginya beda sedikit denganku!" seru Aomine sambil menggebrak meja Imayoshi.

"Uhm," Imayoshi menaikkan kacamatanya. "Selama ini, divisimu sudah bekerja cukup baik, kerjamu dan wakilmu juga lumayan bagus.. Kau sudah punya satu petunjuk untuk kasus ini dan kurasa profiler juga bisa membantumu. Sehubungan dengan tidak adanya divisi yang mau menangani kasus ini, kau boleh mengambil kasus ini untuk divisimu."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya dan bersorak dalam hati.

Imayoshi tersenyum penuh maksud. "Tapi ada syaratnya,"

.

.

.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa syarat yang diberikan Imayoshi-kaichou?" tanya Kise setelah mendengar dengan seksama cerita Aomine.

"Ada dua, aku harus mengikuti setiap rapat dan briefing setiap hari, sudah kulakukan, dan jika aku kalah maka aku harus keluar dari instansi ini."

Kise melongo. "AOMINE-KANSHIKAN!"

"A-apa sih?" Aomine menutup telinganya karena teriakan melengking Kise.

"Kenapa harus mempertaruhkan pekerjaanmu, Kanshikan?!"

"Haa?" Aomine memasang wajah bodohnya lagi. "Kau juga akan berhenti jika kalah, Kise. Aku sudah menandatanganinya di atas kertas hitam-putih,"

What?

Kise membatu.

Kise ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kise mengutuk realita.

KISE BENCI SIFAT SEMENA-MENANYA SI AOMINE DAKI!

"Kanshikan," Kise bangkit dari kursi.

Hawa dingin melebihi AC mendadak menyerang Aomine.

Kepala Kise menunduk dan ada petir imajiner di sudut matanya. "100 meter dari sini ada lahan kosong, boleh aku menguburmu?"

CTIK!

Kise masuk ke mode galaknya. Aomine merinding.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang sampai kita berhasil memecahkan kasus ini! Kita tidak boleh kalah!"

Aomine gemetaran. Astaga, Kise sangat menyeramkan.

"Kise! Ini bukan kasus main-main! Bukankah ini tujuanmu selama ini?"

"Kita harus mempertaruhkan apa yang sangat penting bagi kita! Dengar? Bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendam kakakmu?!"

Kise mendongak menatap manik biru gelap Aomine.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu so-soal itu?"

Kise teringat soal kedua kakaknya yang saat SMP dulu menceburkannya ke dunia modelling. Kakaknya yang berisik tapi sangat peduli dengan anak,-anak kecil. Kedua kakaknya yang menghilang sehabis berunjuk rasa di depan sebuah gedung instansi swasta setelah dia lulus SMA.

Yah, Kise ingat. Itulah alasan dia menceburkan diri ke dunia penegakan hukum setelah kontraknya dengan majalah habis.

Kise menghela nafas, meredakan emosinya.

Aomine membuang nafas lega. Untung dia nggak jadi digulat sama ikemen yang satu ini. Asal tahu aja, selama pelatihan, Kise paling jago urusan bela diri. Tolong maklumi kemampuan copy-cat sialannya.

Kise menatap Aomine dengan tatapan bersalah. Seolah mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Kise menatap Aomine tambah dalam sampai si dim-light garuk-garuk kepala kikuk.

"Sebelum masuk ke divisiku, Imayoshi memberikan hasil psycho-test dan interviewmu padaku. Yah, cukup membacanya saja aku sudah bisa mengasumsikan bahwa alasanmu masuk ke dunia kepolisian itu untuk membalaskan dendam kakakmu yang jadi aktivis anak-anak,"

Kise menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Aominecchi-kanshikan, aku kelepasan."

Aomine tertawa dan menepuk punggung Kise lumayan keras. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Lagipula, aku nggak mungkin memukulmu. Mukamu, 'kan diasuransikan."

Aomine tertawa dan Kise cemberut. Belum apa-apa sudah dihina lagi.

"Jadi," Aomine mengacungkan tinjunya di depan dada Kise. "Ayo berjuang! Bila kau membuatku kalah maka kau juga yang kena imbasnya."

Kise menyatukan tinjunya dengan milik Aomine sambil mendengus lalu tertawa.

Yah, ketuanya yang satu ini memang malas, jorok, bego, dan sebagainya...

.. Tapi ketuanya ini adalah teman terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya...

"Tunggu, tadi.. kakakmu aktivis anak-anak?"

Aomine mulai merusak suasana lagi.

Kise hanya mengangguk dan Aomine segera berlari menuju rak lain yang paling dalam.

"KISE PERIKSA KASUS 6 TAHUN LALU! CARI SEMUA KASUS YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN PENJUALAN ANAK-ANAK!" teriak Aomine sambil mulai mengubek-ubek rak kasus.

"Ha-ha'i!"

Pekerjaan mereka baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Siapa yang tak kenal nama itu? Cukup mendengar nama saja, orang-orang akan langsung membayangkan pemuda berambut merah, bermata heterokrom, uhukpendekuhuk, nggak tahu arti kalah, dan beraura menyeramkan.

Kalau di dunia basket, dia dikenal sebagai si pemilik Emperor Eye dengan ankle breaknya yang mematikan, si Point Guard, kapten bernomor punggung 4 di klub basket SMA Rakuzan, dan ratusan panggilan lainnya yang tidak mungkin disebutkan.

Sayang sejuta sayang, si makhluk yang terkenal akan kemutlakannya ini, kalah untuk pertama kalinya saat Winter Cup tahun lalu. Dia kalah oleh solidnya team basket SMA Seirin, dimana Kagami dan Kuroko bersekolah.

Rasain.

Sepulang sekolah, di kamar Akashi yang luasnya melebihi ruang kelasnya, Akashi masih asyik membaca koran 6 tahun lalu yang memuat tentang kasus pembakaran penampungan anak-anak milik perusahaan ayahnya.

Di koran itu, diberitakan ada 10 orang anak yang meninggal. Sementara 90 lainnya kabur.

Dan pelaku pembakaran dan pengancaman 6 tahun lalu itu adalah 2 anak kecil.

Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon anak buah pribadinya.

"Ini Seijuurou, bisakah kalian memberiku nomor telepon pemilik perusahaan surat kabar Hikari? Kuberi kalian waktu 5 menit untuk mencarinya."

Tersenyum iblis, Akashi baru saja memulai rencananya.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah bersemu kemerahan saat dia pulang sehabis latihan basket. Sudah hampir malam dan Kuroko merasa merindukan vanilla shake di Maji Burger. Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulut, langkah awal untuk mengajak sang kapten yang belum lengser dan harimau liar untuk menghabiskan sore di restoran cepat saji itu, ponselnya bergetar singkat.

Kuroko mendapat sebuah e-mail.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Takao.

Isinya kurang lebih seperti ini.

'Gunakan kemampuanmu untuk menyusup ke laundry dekat klinik kesehatan dekat kampus.'

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kagami sambil berusaha menengok layar ponsel Kuroko.

Kuroko menutup ponsel flipnya itu dengan satu gerakan jarinya. "Aku harus buru-buru,"

"Udah dapat kerja sambilan?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk dan Kagami percaya saja.

"Aku duluan, Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-senpai. Mata ashita." Kuroko membungkuk sopan lalu berlari menuju halte bisa terdekat.

Sambil menunggu bis yang ditujunya datang 10 menit lagi, Kuroko menelepon Takao.

"Moshimoshi, Takao-kun?" sapa Kuroko.

'Aah, Kuroko! Sudah terima e-mail dariku?' sahut Takao ceria.

"Sudah. Ano, apa yang sebaiknya kuselidiki disana?" tanya Kuroko.

'Kau bukan menyelidiki tapi kau harus mencuri,' Shintarou giliran menjawab.

Kuroko kaget. Demi apapun, mencuri?! Lagipula, apa yang bisa dicuri dari sebuah laudry? Pakaian?

Kuroko jadi pencuri pakaian?

MENCURI?!

Kuroko merasa harus menerima tugas ini sebagai langkah awal untuk menghancurkan Akashi untuk kedua kalinya.

"A-apa yang harus kucuri?" tanya Kuroko sambil menutupi mulutnya, soalnya ada 3 orang siswi SMA di sebelahnya.

'Pakaian.'

JDERR! Suara petir imajiner terdengar di telinga Kuroko. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Misi pertamanya (menurut Kuroko) sangat berbahaya.

Demi apapun dia harus mencuri pakaian.

Pakaian macam apa yang harus dicurinya?!

"Pa-pakaian apa, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi masih dengan suara pelan.

'Kau harus mengambil jas dokter dan seragam perawat di sana, 'no dayo. Aku sudah membajak kamera pengawas mereka dan tadi siang ada seorang dokter dan tiga orang perawat yang menitip seragam kerja mereka untuk dicuci disana, 'no dayo.'

"Ba-baik. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan,"

Bis yang dituju Kuroko datang dan berhenti di depannya. Kuroko segera menaikinya dan menunjukkan kartu passnya pada sang kondektur lalu duduk di kursi kosong di sana.

'Kita akan menunggumu di gang sampung klinik, 'no dayo. Kita briefing terlebih dahulu,'

"Ha'i."

Setelah itu, sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Shintarou.

Kuroko menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto mereka saat memenangkan Winter Cup tahun lalu.

'Aah, jadi begini, 'ya, rasanya jadi penjahat?'

Kuroko bermonolog dalam hati. Menetralisir debar jantungnya, Kuroko menghela nafas sesekali.

.

.

.

Shintarou, Takao, dan Kuroko berkumpul di sebuah gang yang menjadi celah antara klinik dan sebuah ruko yang menjual peralatan kesehatan.

Berusaha untuk terlihat tidak mencurigakan, mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah masing-masing, meskipun hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Jadi, akan kujelaskan secara singkat misi kita hari ini," Shintarou membuka percakapan. Dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membuka file yang akan dia presentasikan.

"6 hari lagi, kita akan mulai ledakan kedua kita. Tempatnya adalah klinik ini," jelas Shintarou pelan sambil menunjuk klinik di belakangnya.

"Gedung ini adalah aset terpenting nomor dua keluarga Akashi yang berada di Tokyo dan kita perlu merusaknya.

"Kujelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus kita lakukan sepanjang 6 hari ke depan. Pertama, misi ini hanya berlangsung selama 5-10 menit yang itu 'meminjam' pakaian kerja klinik yang ada di sana," Shintarou menunjuk laundry yang ada di sebrang jalan. "Kedua, misi ini berlangsung selama hampir 5 hari yaitu mengamati klinik ini. Ketiga, kita harus bisa memesan bahan kimia yang kemarin kita pakai untuk meratakan mall dan semua itu harus terkumpul di H-2. Keempat, aku butuh 5 buah ponsel sekarang."

Shintarou menjabarkan rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang selama hampir seminggu.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Shintarou.

Mereka menggeleng. "Selanjutnya akan kujelaskan nanti," Shintarou berdiri setelah sebelumnya memasukkan laptopnya pada tas. "Misi dimulai. Kuroko dan Takao pergi ke laundry, atur rencana kalian sendiri dan aku akan menyusup ke ruang kontrol rumah sakit."

"Ha'i!" Takao dan Kuroko menjawab kompak.

Mereka bertiga berpencar dan mulai melakukan misi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Dari teropongnya di atas atap klinik, Shintarou melihat Takao stand-by 5 meter dari laundry dan Kuroko yang mengawasi situaasi dari pintu belakang laundry.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kondisinya sudah benar-benar aman, Shintarou mengambil alat komunikasi radionya.

[Kalian bisa bergerak sekarang, nano dayo. Ingat waktu kalian tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, 'no dayo.]

Shintarou memerintah Takao dari alat komunikasi radionya dan Takao mendengar perintah itu dari earphonenya yang tertempel dengan receiver kecil yang disakuinya.

Takao tidak membalas apapun dan segera melancarkan perintah Shintarou.

Takao memasuki laundry itu dengan topi hitam yang biasa dia pakai dan kepala menunduk untuk menghindari kamera pengawas.

"Permisi, Nyonya, aku mau mengambil jas milik ayahku," ucap Takao tanpa menatap wanita yang menjadi kasir itu. Takao melirik gantungan di belakang counter. Benar saja, barang yang mereka cari ada di sana.

"Apa ada struknya?"

"A-ada!" Takao berpura-pura mencari struk pembayaran laudry. "Tunggu sebentar,"

Takao mengubek-ubek tasnya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan itu menarik perhatian si wanita kasir.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Takao memberi isyarat pada Kuroko dengan meneleponnya.

Sesuai dengan briefing, Kuroko segera bergerak setelah merasakan ada getaran di saku celananya. Getaran itu akan habis dalam waktu empat menit karena Takao mengaktifkan mode panggil-ulang pada ponselnya.

Wanita itu keluar dari counternya dan membungkuk kecil. "Struknya ketinggalan?" tanyanya lembut.

"A-aku rasa aku menaruhnya disini. Sebentar aku cari dulu,"

Sekarang ganti fokus kita ke Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah menyusup masuk ke belakang counter setelah sebelumnya melewati ruangan cuci semudah membalikkan tangan dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Sementara Takao sedang mengulur-ulur waktu dengan wanita kasir itu, Kuroko menelusup ke balik gantungan supaya tubuhnya ditutupi pakaian-pakaian yang sudah selesai dicuci.

Kuroko mengambil jas dokter dan dua seragam pekerja dengan cepat, dia menggeser-geser pakaian-pakaian lain untuk menutupi pakaian-pakaian yang tadi diambilnya.

Tinggal 10 detik lagi sebelum getaran ponselnya habis, Kuroko segera keluar dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Sepertinya struknya ketinggalan," putus Takao setelah membereskan kembali barang-barangnya.

10 menit mereka tersisa tiga menit.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," sesal Takao.

"Tidak apa. Sebenarnya, kau bisa mengambil jasmu tanpa struk itu,"

"Ah, aku bisa kembali lagi nanti. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!"

Takao keluar dari laundry tersebut.

Saat itu juga, matanya baru menyadari bahwa ada satu kamera pengawas di dekat papan reklame yang berdiri di samping laundry...

... dan ada anak dari target mereka berdiri angkuh di depan klinik yang akan mereka hancurkan.

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di sana.

Dia berjalan menyebrangi jalan, menghindari Seijuurou sebisa mungkin. Setelah agak jauh, dia kembali menyebrang dan masuk ke gang yang terhubung sampai ke belakuang laundry.

"Kuroko!" panggil Takao pada Kuroko yang sedang bersembunyi di samping bak sampah.

Kuroko menengok ke arah sumber suara dan menghampiri sang pemilik suara.

"Takao-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil menghampiri Takao yang terlihat seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu.

"Kuroko! Tundukkan kepalamu, ada satu CCTV di depanmu! Si Akashi sialan itu juga ada di sana!" desis Takao. Kuroko mengangguk dan dia segera ditarik Takao menjauh dari tempat itu. Takao merasakan bahwa tangan Kuroko basah oleh keringat dingin.

Setelah agak jauh, bahkan mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan kawasan belakang kampus universitas yang sepi, Takao menghentikan lari mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya.. hosh.. melakukan kejahatan? Sepertinya kau ketakutan sekali, hehe," tanya Takao sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kuroko menjatuhkan ketiga pakaian yang sudah digulung asal tanpa gantungan dan plastik pembungkusnya di atas sebuah kursi taman yang memang sengaja dipasang di sekitar kampus.

"Menegangkan sekali, Takao-kun. Meskipun aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan terlihat tapi rasanya menakutkan," Kuroko menjawab setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Takao tertawa. "Kau akan terbiasa!" Takao menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko. "Bahkan kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih seru jika kau ikut 'menyalakan kembang api'!"

Takao mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Shintarou.

"Kita berhasil, Shin-chan!" ucap Takao setelah sambungannya terhubung.

'Aku juga sudah selesai. Bukannya aku peduli tapi kalian berdua pulanglah, 'no dayo.' sahut Shintarou di seberang sana.

"Oki doki!" Takao segera memutus sambungan telepon sepihak.

Takao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko. Bersyukur dia memiliki mata setajam rajawali, jadi dia tak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan keberadaan Kuroko.

"Kuroko, pulanglah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." ucap Takao sambil menyerahkan satu seragam perawat Klinik Akashi.

Kuroko menerima barang curian itu lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke tas. "Tak apa, Takao-kun. Terima kasih untuk pengalaman hari ini." Kuroko membungkuk sopan yang dibalas bungkuk canggung oleh Takao.

"Mata ashita," pamit Kuroko.

Baru saja, Takao hendak membalas pamitan Kuroko, makhluk berhawa tipis itu sudah menghilang.

Takao meraih jas dokter dan seragam perawat itu. Dia melipatkan asal dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Takao tiba-tiba kepikiran soal ucapannya sendiri.

-Bagaimana rasanya melakukan kejahatan?-

Dia sudah meledakkan, bahkan meratakannya dengan tanah, sebuah mall di pusat kota.

Dia juga sudah mencuri ponsel 100 orang tak berdosa.

... Dia...

["Tinggalkan saja mereka! Mereka terlalu lambat!"

Dia berteriak sambil menarik teman sebayanya yang berambut hijau.]

NGINGGG...

Keseimbangannya mulai roboh. Pandangannya menyempit. Suara apa ini?

["Sialan! Dimana dia?!"

Anak berambut hijau itu meronta digenggamannya.]

NGGINGG...

Lehernya seperti dicekik. Dia kesulitan bernafas. Kepalanya sakit..

Perasaan apa ini?

["Naik saja! Ayo!"

Dia menarik anak itu lebih kuat. "Tinggalkan saja! Naiklah! Lupakan dia!"]

NGINGG...

Tanpa sadar, dia menjerit histeris sambil menjambak helaian hitam rambutnya.

... Dia...

... Dia pernah membunuh...

.. Dia pernah membunuh 11 orang anak..

...Dia pernah membunuh adik perempuan Shintarou...

Tangannya terkulai lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.. Dia merasa lemas sekali, seolah tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Ada air mata yang menuruni pipinya bersamaan dengan tewtes keringat dingin dari pori-pori keningnya.

Siksaan mental macam apa ini? Kenapa rasanya.. sakit sekali?

Seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Dengan panggilan bernada khawatir yang dikeluarkan oleh suara feminin tegas.

Detik itu juga dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tak ada lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tak ada lagi rasa sesak di dadanya. Pandangannya kembali luas, bahkan mata rajawalinya bisa dia gunakan.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan poni dijepit ke samping bertanya.

Takao pernah mendengar suara gadis ini.

Takao mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Benarkah, Kazunari-san?".

Takao menatap gadis di depannya. Pantas saja dia merasa kenal, pelatih basket SMA Seirin, Aida Riko, sedang berjongkok di depannya. "Kau yakin? Badanmu dingin soalnya,"

Takao bahkan baru sadar jika tangan Riko menggenggam tangannya. "Kau juga barusan berteriak, Kazunari-san,"

"Haha, nggak apa-apa, kok," Takao menepis halus tangan Riko tapi Riko masih curiga.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini, Aida-san?"

"Kebetulan lewat, aku habis membeli sesuatu," Riko mengangkat paper bag mungilnya.

"Mau pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ujung jalan sana," tawar Takao tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah minta jemput sama Hyuuga-kun,"

Takao berjengit. Daripada cari masalah sama cewek orang...

"Aku duluan, Riko-san. Jaa nee!" Takao berpamitan sambil berlari menjauh.

'Jadi, begini rasanya jadi penjahat. Sakit.'

Takao tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seijuurou meminta supir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke kantor redaksi koran Hikari.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor presiden direktur redaksi koran Hikari, satu-satunya redaksi koran yang menyediakan segudang info tentang pembakaran penampungan anak-anak milik ayahnya, dia bernegosiasi dengan alot-dengan puluhan ancaman main-main tapi serius bagi sang presiden direktur (tolong jangan abaikan keabsolutan Seijuurou)-Seijuurou akhirnya bisa mendapatkan softfile foto anak-anak itu.

Foto anak-anak itu ada pada sebuah CD kapasitas 1 GB dengan label 'TOP SECRET'.

Seijuurou mengamati keping CD itu sambil tersenyum iblis. Dengan CD ini dan bantuan dokter forensik-artis nomor satu di Jepang, Seijuurou bisa mengungkap ledakan di mall itu semudah membalikkan tangan.

"Seijuurou-sama, kita sudah sampai," sang supir berkata setelah menghentikan mobil yang dipakai untuk mengantar Seijuurou.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah klinik milik ayahnya yang terletak di pusat kota. Klinik itu memiliki satu ruangan khusus, tempat sang dokter forensik kenamaan bekerja.

Seijuurou turun dari mobilnya, dengan amplop besar yang berisi 100 foto anak-anak yang menjadi korban (dua diantaranya pelaku) pembakaran penampungan milik ayahnya.

Seijuurou masuk dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ruangan sang dokter forensik yang lebih mendalami ilmu desain grafis dibandingkan ilmu tanatologi. Dokter forensik itu bukan dokter forensik belaka. Jika saja sang dokter ini masuk ke dalam instansi kepolisian maka julukannya akan bergantu dengan julukan profiler.

Tugas pria ini bukan hanya mengotopsi mayat tapi juga menggambarkan bentuk wajah seseorang yang sudah hancur. Bahkan, merekonstruksinya jika itu memang diperlukan.

Meskipun di tempatkan di instansi yang berbeda seorang dokter forensik-artis dan profiler memiliki dasar pekerjaan yang sama, yaitu menggambar dan memprediksikan secara harfiah.

Kembali ke Tuan Seijuurou.

Membuka pintu tanpa permisi, Seijuurou masuk dan segera menaruh kasar amplop ke sang dokter forensik-artis yang masih asyik menyesap kopinya.

"Lakukan rekonstruksi wajah. Buat visualisasi anak-anak itu untuk enam tahun ke depan. Kuingin dalam lima hari sudah selesai."

Seijuurou meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Masih dengan langkah angkuhnya, Seijuurou keluar dari klinik tempat sang dokter forensik-artis bekerja.

Manik heterokromnya menangkap satu pemandangan ganjil. Seorang pemuda, dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan topi baseball hitam keluar dari laundry di depan klinik itu, keluar dengan langkah tergesa setelah melihat ke arahnya. Dia segera menyebrang tanpa ada bertatapan dengan Seijuurou. Dia berjalan menunduk, menghindari tatapan semua orang dan kembali menyebrang lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gang gelap di antara bangunan toko roti dan toko bunga.

Pemuda itu menghilang.

Tanpa memperdulikan pemuda yang barusan menghilang, Seijuurou memanggil kembali supirnya dengan satu panggilan dan menunggu bawahannya itu kembali dengan mobil sedan hitam milik keluarganya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Author's Note :

YOHOOOOO~ Temennya Kagami balik lagi *plak*

Oke, Goshujin-sama, chapter ini mungkin belum menarik karena ini Chapter 3 Part 1.

Uhuk, kenapa pake part segala? Karena kalo panjang nanti nggak deg-degan.

Tuh, liat, proyek MidoTaka ditambah Kuroko selanjutnya adalah klinik Akashi. Mau ngebayangin mereka jadi dokter-perawat-perawat gadungan? Tunggu di chapter depan *jduash*

Oh ya, maaf updatenya kelamaan m(_ _)m Saya sibuk pindahan soalnya.

OOT nih, ada readers yang tinggal di Pematang Siantar gk? Oke, abaikan.

Mau ngelurusin beberapa hal (lagi) :

1\. Tidak akan ada penambahan karakter di sini, paling nanti ada di bagian ohokflashbackohok #spoiler. Jadi, maaf, untuk readers yang ngarepin Himuro atau Mukkun muncul. Maaf banget.

2\. Cuma untuk Akashi dan Midorima, penulisan nama karakter di sini menggunakan nama kecil. Alasan? Nanti juga ketahuan *ditabok*

AHHH, MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW! YANG FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE JUGA! SUKI DAYO! Maaf, belum bisa jawab review kalian, entar deh, aku bales via PM (untuk yg login)

.

.

.

SPOILER :

"Aominecchi-kanshikan, kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan berita ini."

"Takao-kun! Bisa dengar aku?!"

.

.

So, how about this chapter?

.

.

.

Mind to click the review button and submit your REVIEW for this chapter!

.

.

.

Shintarou Arisa, out.


	4. Chapter 3 Part II : The Clinic

Chapter 3 Part 2

.

.

.

Takao menatap lembar hasil ujian akhir semester pertamanya di bangku kelas 2 SMA yang masih terlipat sempurna. Ujian yang dilaksanakan dua hari setelah ledakan pertama yang mereka buat, telah dibagikan dan Takao masih enggan membuka lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan nilaimu, Takao?" tanya Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya dililit perban.

Shintarou melihat kertas putih berisi nilai ujian yang berada di tangan Takao dan merebutnya.

"Takao jika kau ikut remedial maka rencana kita akan berantakan, nano dayo," ucap Shintarou sebelum membuka kertas tersebut. Takao menelan ludahnya ragu.

Dia hanya menguasai pelajaran bahasa Inggris dengan baik, sementara nilainya yang lain biasanya mentok. Tahun lalu, dia masih beruntung karena dia memakai pensil ajaib Shintarou, tapi sekarang pensil itu sudah dicuri balik oleh sang pemilik dan dikeramatkan, tidak akan pernah dibawa saat ujian lagi.

Shintarou membuka kertas itu dan Takao menempelkan wajahnya ke meja, pasrah.

"Lumayan, 'no dayo. Peringkat 110. Selamat."

Shintarou tersenyum dengan gaya tsunderenya sementara Takao nyaris backflip karena terlalu senang.

"Yeay! Rencana kita tak akan gagal!" soraknya gembira. "5 hari sebelum 'kembang api', aku datang!"

Perhatian seisi kelas tanpa guru itu tertuju pada Takao.

Shintarou mendengus jengkel, takut ada yang curiga dengan kata 'kembang api', lalu memukul pelan kepala si rajawali dengan gulungan bukunya.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Kazunari Takao, 16 tahun, teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, calon teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Yup, mereka tetap masih bukan siswa SMA biasa.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko** **no** **Basuke** © **Tadatoshi** **Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Standart Applied**

 **Enjoy** **Reading**!

.

.

.

Hari ini Kuroko mendapat hari dimana dia tidak usah latihan. Karena pelatih mereka harus buru-buru ke tempat bimbingan belajarnya, maklum anak kelas tiga.

Saat sedang menghabiskan waktu di Maji Burger bersama Kagami, Kuroko mendapat telepon dari Takao.

Waktunya untuk bekerja.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan gelas vanilla shake. "Maaf, aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu."

Kagami menatap Kuroko sambil mengunyah burgernya yang entah keberapa.

"Akhir-akhir ini tempat kerja sambilanmu selalu lebih awal menyuruhmu bekerja. Kerja sambilan dimana sih?"

Manik _scarlet_ si harimau liar menatap curiga manik _baby_ _blue_ si _invisible_ _man_. Entah bermaksud kepo atau Kagami memang mengkhawatirkan Kuroko, Kagami bertanya seolah dia tak rela ditinggal sendirian di restoran cepat saji.

Oh ya, ternyata Kagami cukup peduli dengan bayangannya itu. Ehe.

Kuroko terpojok.

-Aku belum bisa membohongi Kagami-kun.

Memang aneh. Entah kenapa si harimau liar itu selalu bisa melihat kebenaran di balik kebohongan Kuroko.

Tapi, Kuroko cuma punya satu cara untuk lepas dari si harimau liar.

"Aku kerja sambilan di tempat penitipan anak-anak." jawab Kuroko berbohong.

Kuroko menunggu.

Kuroko tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya (dan memang sulit, sih).

Hening...

Heningg...

Heninggg...

Hening melanda di antara mereka, hanya ada suara kunyahan dan gerakan kerongkongan Kagami yang menelan burger.

"Oh, pantas saja. Pergilah, anak-anak itu menunggu."

Kagami mengizinkan Kuroko pergi.

Kuroko ingin sekali tersenyum karena berhasil menipu Kagami tapi senyum itu ditahannya.

Kuroko membungkuk. "Mata ashita, Kagami-kun."

"Hm," jawab Kagami sambil membuka bungkus burgernya.

Kuroko keluar dari Maji Burger dan mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah agak jauh dari restoran cepat saji itu.

"Moshimoshi, Takao-kun?" sapa Kuroko.

'Kenapa lama sekali angkat teleponnya, Kuroko? Habis latihan basket?' sahut Takao di sebrang sana.

"Tidak kok, Takao-kun. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan sebelumnya,"

'Hm, sudahlah. Ke klinik, pakai seragam yang waktu kemarin kuberikan. Kita tunggu satu jam lagi di halte dekat klinik.'

TUUTT.. TUUTT

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Takao.

Kuroko segera berlari ke menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kise menunggu Aomine kembali sambil meneliti map kasus berisi kasus pembakaran sebuah panti penampungan anak-anak 6 tahun lalu.

Kasus ini memang belum terselesaikan sejak awal. Siapa yang membakar dan tujuan si pelaku membakar tempat anak-anak itu belum ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas, ada 10 orang anak yang meninggal sehubung ditemukannya mayat anak-anak yang sudah 90 persen hangus.

Kise meletakkan map tersebut dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Ayo kita berikan sebuah payung cantik pada Inspektur Aomine Daiki yang sudah membuat polisi detektif tampan kita frustasi.

Berkat Aomine, Kise teringat soal kakaknya lagi. Bukannya dia sister complex atau bagaimana.

Kedua kakaknya adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Saat kelas Kise masih dibangku kelas tiga SD, ibu dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Lalu, ibu mereka mengambil hak asuh atas mereka bertiga. Sayang, pada saat sedang berada di bangku kelas enam SD, ibu Kise meninggalkan dia dan kedua kakaknya dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Meski wanita itu menghibahkan rumahnya pada mereka, wanita yang pernah mereka anggap sebagai ibu mereka itu tidak pernah memberikan mereka sepeser uang pun pada mereka semenjak saat itu.

Kedua kakaknyalah yang mengurusnya sejak saat itu. Mereka yang mengurus Kise yang trauma dengan yang namanya 'ditinggalkan'. Kakaknya yang tahu jika Kise berpura-pura kuat ditinggal dua kali oleh orang dewasa. Tak peduli bahwa saat itu mereka masih menginjak kelas dua dan tiga SMA, tapi mereka dengan baik hati mengurus Kise, menghilangkan traumanya dengan cara bersenang-senang bersama sebagai kakak dan adik pada umumnya. Bahkan, sampai menceburkannya ke dunia modelling dan basket supaya Kise tidak ingat soal ayah maupun ibunya.

Kakaknya juga sangat menyukai anak kecil dan sangat menentang bila ada orang tua yang menyakitinya anaknya dengan alasan sepele.

Meskipun kakaknya narsis minta ampun dan galak habis, Kise tetap menyayangi mereka.

-Dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang begitu saja-

Yah, tepat sekali. Kedua kakaknya dikabarkan menghilang sehabis berunjuk rasa sebagai aktivis anak-anak.

Kise yang tidak terima kakaknya menghilang begitu saja, lantas meminta bantuan pada pihak kepolisian dan polisi segera angkat tangan soal ini.

Tidak puas dengan kinerja satuan penegak hukum itu, Kise memutuskan untuk mencari kakaknya lagi jika dia sudah menjadi penegak itu sendiri. Dia akan mengusut balik kasus itu, meskipun dia harus berbohong pada para awak media yang biasa meliputnya bahwa alasan dia masuk kepolisian adalah untuk membalaskan dendam kakaknya yang meninggal.

-Kise sendiri sudah tak yakin kakaknya masih hidup. Dramatisir keadaan tak masalah, 'kan?-

Dan, itulah awal mengapa Kise bisa berada dunia kepolisian seperti sekarang.

-Tapi Kise malah melupakan tujuannya sampai Aomine mengingatkannya.-

 **GEBRAK!**

"Mau sampai kapan bengongnya, hah? Kerjaan kita masih banyak, bodoh!"

Aomine menegur sang anak buah setelah menggebrak meja sementara Kise masih mengelus dada karena kaget.

Aomine sudah kembali dengan sekantung belanjaan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman berbagai jenis.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kise?" tanya Aomine sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar di mejanya.

"Bagaimana apanya, _kanshikan_?" Kise bertanya balik.

Aomine melempar sekaleng soda pada Kise. "Bagaimana kinerja anak-anak buah kita?"

Kise menangkap kaleng soda itu dan membukanya setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Kise membuka tutup kalengnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Setelah kita mendapatkan foto seluruh anak-anak itu, mereka mulai mencari di database bahkan ada yang langsung terjun ke lapangan, ssu."

Aomine mengangguk-angguk bijaksana. Dia membuka laptop di depannya yang dalam kondisi _sleep_. Dia menekan tombol power dan setelah itu muncul dua kolom berisi username yang sudah diisi dalam kolom password yang masih kosong. Aomine mengisi kolom _password_ itu dan _interface_ laptop segera menampilkan _wallpaper_ standar dan dua buah ikon. Satu ikon mesin pencari dan sebuah folder.

"Kau sudah memasukkan foto anak-anak itu, 'kan?" tanya Aomine pada Kise yang lagi-lagi khusyuk dengan map kasusnya.

"Sudah, Aominecchi-kanshikan." jawab Kise tanpa menatap Aomine.

Aomine mengarahkan kursornya pada ikon folder dan setelah loading yang memakan waktu kurang lebih dua detik karena banyaknya data di sana, Aomine segera mengklik folder paling pojok kiri atas yang berlabel 'SECRET'.

Folder berkapasitas 988 _megabyte_ itu dengan cepat menampilkan foto-foto anak yang 6 tahun lalu menjadi anak-anak korban pembakaran penampungan.

10 di antara mereka mati tapi Aomine tak bisa menebak dari 100 foto itu mana saja anak yang meninggal. Aomine memulainya dengan foto anak laki-laki yang berada di pojok kiri atas.

Anak berambut coklat dengan wajah pemalu dan berpakaian kemeja lengan pendek. Di lengan kemeja di kelilingi dua buah strip merah yang bertuliskan sesuatu.

Ada kanji 'Aka' di sana.

Menurut hasil investigasi enam tahun lalu juga, penampungan ini memang milik keluarga Akashi yang kaya raya.

"Aominecchi-kanshikan, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kise bertanya sambil meletakkan map kasusnya.

Kise meraih minuman soda kalengan pemberian Aomine dan menegaknya sekali.

Aomine segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise dan menatapnya seolah-olah bertanya 'apa?'.

"Menurut Aominecchi-kanshikan-"

Aomine mengangkat tangannya, memotong ucapan Kise yang baru mencapai permulaan kalimat.

"Panggil aku Aomine saja. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'kanshikan' lagi. Aku jadi pusing mendengarnya," tangkas Aomine.

Kise mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

"Lanjutkan pertanyaanmu," Aomine mempersilahkan Kise melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Menurut Aominecchi," Kise menjeda kalimatnya dan segera menggulirkan iris madunya ke arah si detektif redup. "Apa alasan pelaku pembakaran penampungan anak-anak itu?"

Hening. Aomine tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak menatap balik Kise. Dia lebih tertarik pada kaleng kopi dinginnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kise.

"Jawab aku, Aominecchi,"

Kise menatap Aomine mengharapkan jawaban. Ekspresinya serius, tidak ada maksud main-main di sana.

Aomine menghela nafas lalu menggeleng sambil mengacak rambut biru tuanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu, Kise. Rumah besar yang menjadi penampungan anak-anak itu setelah terbakar hanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Pemiliknya bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak yang pernah dirawatnya. Meskipun dia tahu banyak dari anak-anak yang selamat itu kabur, dia tak berniat mengumpulkannya kembali. Kau tahu, bahkan kematian 10 anak-anak itu diurus oleh warga setempat meskipun dananya masih ditanggung oleh sang pemilik penampungan,"

Kise menatap sang atasan yang tiba-tiba kehilangan ekspresi sangarnya. Ekspresi Aomine yang terlihat agak sedih itu, membuat Kise tahu jika Aomine peduli dengan kasus semacam ini.

"Pemilik penampungan itu, keluarga Akashi, 'kan?" tanya Kise ragu.

Aomine mengiyakan dengan anggukan singkat.

"Akashi," Aomine menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Entah berapa banyak kekuatan yang mereka punya untuk negeri ini."

Aomine untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas dan Kise merasa kalau dirinya sudah membuat kesalahan untuk atasannya ini. Kise sudah lama berteman dengan Aomine, dan ini kali pertama baginya melihat sang pria berkulit tan itu sedih.

Kise hanya bisa memandangi map kasusnya dan menghela nafas. Virus Aomine langsung menular rupanya.

Aomine kembali membuka layar laptopnya dan melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan di awal sampai dia kembali melihat foto anak kecil berseragam itu.

Ah, anak kecil, 'ya?

Jika Kise masuk ke kepolisian untuk membalaskan dendam kakaknya maka Aomine hampir mirip.

Yang membuat dirinya sampai rela masuk ke dunia penegakan hukum adalah adiknya. Adiknya yang mati kecelakaan sepulang sekolah akibat tabrak lari dan pelakunya yang tak pernah ditemukan.

-Ah, kenapa rasanya hari ini berat sekali?

Aomine tersadar jika dia sudah memencet navigasi keyboard terlalu lama.

Ketika melepaskan jarinya dari tombol yang menunjuk ke kanan itu fotonya menampilkan foto seorang berambut hijau.

"Ehe, ternyata bocah itu juga korban." gumam Aomine sambil tertawa kecil.

"Subjek 707," baca Kise sambil menjepit dagunya yang sempurna. Dia seperti pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya.

"Seperti pernah lihat, ssu," Kise menggumam.

Aomine melirik Kise. "Hah, dimana? Aku saja cuma pernah ketemu sekali!"

Kise mengingat-ingat sambil memejamkan mata lalu semenit kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya dan mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan berkas-berkasnya.

Kise menarik sebuah majalah dengan susah payah.

" _Mitsuketa, ssu_!" Kise berseru sambil mengangkat majalah basket di tangannya. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ha? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Aomine yang kebingungan atas tindakan Kise.

Kise membuka lembar halaman majalah itu dengan kasar.

"Ini!" Kise menunjukkan salah satu halaman majalah. "Mirip, 'kan?!"

Kise mensejajarkan foto salah seorang pemain basket dengan foto anak di layar laptop Aomine.

Aomine menyambar majalah itu dan membalik halaman sebelumnya.

"SMA Shuutoku," gumam Aomine sambil menyeringai. Aomine menyobek halaman majalah itu. "Jika anak ini adalah Midorima Shintarou maka,"

Aomine menscroll layarnya dengan cepat dan berhenti di sebuah foto anak berponi belah tengah.

"Maka anak ini adalah Kazunari Takao."

"Bagus, Kise, setidaknya bisa membuka kasus ini sedikit," puji Aomine sambil menepuk punggung si pirang. "Akashi mungkin tak mau buka mulut soal penampungan ini tapi korban selamat pasti bisa menceritakannya. Sudah enam tahun sejak kejadian itu dan kasus ini akan kita buka kembali untuk kasus bom ini!"

-Aomine tidak menyadari bahwa robekan halaman yang dia pegang juga menyimpan foto satu calon teroris lainnya-

Kise tersenyum bangga. Tapi setelah mendengar deklarasi Aomine, kini dia punya satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku mau tanya lagi, Aominecchi. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Aominecchi berpikir jika kasus pengeboman ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembakaran ini?"

Aomine mendesah sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di senderan kursi.

"Dulu, aku pernah dengan bocah-bocah ini," Aomine menunjuk dua foto di halaman yang dia sobek. "Dulu mereka mengaku sebagai subjek 707 dan 3111. Aku yang menemukan mereka nyaris mati kelaparan saat aku masih jadi polisi berseragam. Aku sempat merawat mereka. Saat aku menemukan mereka, mereka bilang, mereka kabur dari sebuah tempat mengerikan,

"Ketika kutanya tempat apa itu mereka menggeleng tidak tahu. Mereka hanya bilang, mereka ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka dari dingin. Aku bilang mereka harus membakar sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dan mereka terlihat senang sekali mendapat jawaban seperti itu,"

Aomine menjeda ceritanya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Aku merawatnya hanya sehari karena pihak penampungan sudah mencari mereka dan mereka meminta sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelum mereka dijemput pihak penampungan, tempat yang mereka bilang mengerikan, mereka meminta supaya keadilan ditegakkan,"

"Hheee?"

"Mereka lalu diambil oleh pihak penampungan dan seminggu kemudian, kebakaran itu pun terjadi. Menyisakan satu ancaman yang direkam di sebuah recorder tua, suatu hari nanti, mereka akan menghacurkan Akashi, begitulah kira-kira teriakan anak-anak itu."

Aomine menyudahi ceritanya tapi Kise menunjukkan raut wajah tak paham.

"Aku masih belum paham. Jadi, menurut Aominecchi salah seorang dari anak-anak yang selamat itu atau bahkan beberapa dari anak yang mati dan hidup ini jadi pelaku di balik kasus pengemboman ini? Kenapa Aominecchi berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku baru berspekulasi. Salah seorang dari anak-anak itu bisa saja menjadi pelakunya, semua bisa terjadi di zaman seperti ini,"

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Berdasarkan pengamatanku, tidak ada satu pun orang atau instansi yang pernah mengancam keluarga Akashi setelah kejadian pembakaran itu,"

"Mentang-mentang Akashi paling memegang kuasa atas segala hal di negeri ini?"

"Begitulah," Aomine berdiri. "Siapkan mobil. Kita akan SMA Shuutoku untuk mencari anak-anak itu,"

Kise mengangguk dan segera berangkat untuk mempersiapkan mobil.

.

.

.

50 meter sebelum Klinik Akashi, Shintarou, Takao, dan Kuroko berkumpul seragam curian mereka. Shintarou yang mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan dengan dasi biru dan celana bahan berwarna hitam dan ikat pinggang coklat. Sepatu yang semalam dia semir juga dikenakan. Dia membawa sebuah kantung kecil berisi stetoskop milik suami Araki-sensei yang dulunya seorang dokter sebelum meninggal.

Sementara itu, Takao dan Kuroko mengenakan seragam umum perawat pria berwarna putih dengan label 'Akashi Health Clinic' berwarna merah yang dibordir rapi di atas saku di bagian dada kirinya.

Shintarou memberikan Takao dan Kuroko sebuah masker.

"Kita masuk lewat pintu yang berbeda-beda, 'no dayo. Aku dari depan, Takao dari pintu darurat sebelah kanan, Kuroko dari belakang. Mengerti?"

Takao dan Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ayo bergerak, dengarkan setiap perintah yang kuberikan nanti, 'no dayo." Shintarou memulai langkah untuk memimpin.

"Yosh!"

Mereka bertiga mulai bergerak untuk memulai rencana mereka.

.

.

.

Shintarou yang masuk lewat pintu depan berjalan santai dengan kepala sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari kamera.

Shintarou berjalan menuju toilet pria dan masuk ke salah satu bilik.

Dia mengeluarkan jas putih khas dokter dan mengenakannya dengan cepat tak lupa sebuah tanda pengenal palsu dia sematkan di saku dada jasnya. Dia membuka kantung kecil itu dan memindahkan stetoskopnya ke saku jas putihnya.

Setelah bersiap-siap sedikit, dia keluar dari toilet dan mulai bergerak menuju kamar-kamar pasien.

"Shin-chan," seseorang memanggilnya. Shintarou segera memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dan menemukan si rajawali, Takao, yang mengenakan masker untuk menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Kuroko ada di ruang kontrol. Akses akan dibukanya dalam tiga puluh menit." lapor Takao. "Oh ya, semenjak kau keluar dari toillet tadi ada seorang dokter wanita yang membuntutimu diam-diam."

Shintarou menelan ludahnya. Dia baru saja bergerak selama lima menit tapi sudah ada yang curiga?

"Aku mengerti. Berpencar lagi-"

"Kamu Shintarou-kun, 'kan?" seorang dokter wanita mencegat jalan mereka. "Puteranya Midorima Ryuhei-sensei, 'kan?"

Midorima terlonjak kaget.

Siapa gerangan wanita ini? Kenapa dia bisa mengenal dirinya dan ayahnya?

"Kamu lupa? Aku Momoi Satsuki!"

Shintarou sama sekali tak bisa mengingat soal wanita berambut merah muda itu.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kamu baru kerja hari ini. Kok, aku ingat kalau aku pernah menyetujui kau masuk ke sini dengan perawat.. Uhm, siapa namamu?" tanya Satsuki sambil melirik Takao.

"Kazuchi Takamichi, Momoi-sensei," jawab Takao.

"Kenapa mengenakan masker?" tanya Satsuki curiga.

"Kemarin saya kena flu, sensei. Tidak mungkin saya langsung izin di hari pertama bekerja,"

"Hhmmhh, kuhargai semangat bekerjamu," Satsuki menepuk-nepuk punggung Takao. "Oh ya, Shintarou-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berusia 25 tahun. Kukira kau masih sepantaran, Satsuko, anak perempuanku, hahaha."

Tawa Satsuki memenuhi koridor kosong klinik lantai tiga.

"Ano, Momoi-sensei," ucap Shintarou. "Apa tidak apa-apa tertawa sekeras itu di sini?"

"Volume tertawaku biasa saja. Tawaku jadi sekeras itu karena lantai tiga sampai lantai lima di atas sana kosong. Pasien lebih menyukai menjalani rawat inap di lantai satu, yah, memang karena ini cuma klinik bukan rumah sakit. Jadi, pasien pun tak pernah lebih dari lima puluh orang dalam sebulan. Minggu ini saja, cuma ada lima orang yang dirawat. Itu pun sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan semua ke rumah sakit pusat karena peralatan di sini belum diperbaharui."

Satsuki memberikan semua informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh kedua teroris yang menyamar jadi dokter dan perawat.

"Di lantai ini juga tidak ada kamera pengawas, eh, kalau tidak salah ada satu di depan ruanganku. Makanya, terkadang aku malas ke ruanganku kalau sudah malam. Sudah tidak ada, gelap, ah, pokoknya bikin merinding!"

Lagi, Satsuki memberikan informasi yang sangat penting.

"Kurasa, aku hanya perlu memperkenalkan bagian-bagian klinik ini sampai sini," Satsuki berdiri di depan Shintarou dan Takao untuk menyudahi touring mereka di seputar klinik. "Oh ya, informasi tambahan ada satu bagian spesial di klinik ini. Di bawah klinik ini ada ruangan otopsi dan kamar jenazah di pojok belakang sebelah kanan. Untuk masuk ke ruang otopsi dan ruang kerja Moriyama-sensei, dokter forensik di klinik ini, kalian harus masuk ke kamar jenazah dulu. Yosh, sekian pengenalan Akashi Health Clinic!"

Ponsel Satsuki berdering cukup keras dan Satsuki panik mencari ponselnya di seluruh saku jas dokternya.

Satsuki merogoh saku rok span selututnya dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berwarna pinknya. "Ini dia! Shintarou-kun, Takamichi-kun, aku tinggal dulu, 'ya? Sampai nanti."

Satsuki berlari menuju tangga dan terdengar suaranya yang menjawab telepon agak heboh.

Takao melirik kamera pengawas yang di pasang di sudut tembok dekat ruangan Satsuki, satu-satunya ruangan bercahaya terang di lantai tiga, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan jika CCTV itu memang terpasang di sana. Benar saja, di sana ada kamera pengawas.

"Phew, kita mendapatkan banyak informasi," Takao menurunkan maskernya dan bernafas lega. "Kurasa 'kembang api' bisa kita nyalakan lebih cepat dari dugaanmu, Shin-chan."

"Tidak bisa begitu, 'no dayo," Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "'Kembang api' tetap kita nyalakan lima hari lagi."

"Huft, terserahlah,"

Shintarou segera berbalik untuk menghindari kamera pengawas.

Shintarou mendekatkan lengan jasnya yang sudah dipasang microphone kecil yang terhubung dengan sebuah alat komunikasi radio dan memastikan wireless earphonenya telah terpasang dengan benar.

Dia menekan beberapa tombol di alat komunikasi radionya yang ditempelnya di balik jas dan menunggu sambungannya terhubung.

"Kuroko, laporkan hasil kerjamu, 'no dayo." ucap Shintarou di dekat microphone mini dengan berbisik.

'Ah, ha'i, Midorima-kun. Seluruh pekerjaan di ruang kontrol sekarang bisa Midorima-kun kendalikan dari laptop Midorima-kun.'

Shintarou menyeringai, tak menyangka akan semudah itu Kuroko menyusup ke ruangan dan sistem ruang kontrol.

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan, 'no dayo?" tanya Shintarou lagi.

'Tidak, sejauh ini. Cuma ada satu perawat yang mampir sebentar ke ruang kontrol dan dia tak menyadari keberadaanku.'

"Keluarlah dari sana, kita masuk ke rencana selanjutnya,"

'Ha'i.' jawab Kuroko sebelum sambungan diputus Shintarou.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan rencana selanjutnya, Takamichi." Shintarou berjalan menjauhi Takao dan si rajawali menyeringai di balik maskernya sambil mengekori Shintarou.

.

.

.

Shintarou, Kuroko, dan Takao berkumpul di dekat lobby dan setelah bisik-bisik singkat.

Takao segera berpencar dari mereka berdua.

Shintarou mengedikkan kepalanya pada Kuroko, isyarat untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Takao-kun, mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko pada si hijau lumut yang menyamar menjadi dokter gadungan.

"Ke ruangan dokter forensik, 'no dayo," jawab Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Menurut pengamatannya, saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di klinik ini dia melihat seorang dokter pulang,"

" _Sou_ _ka_."

"Kuroko, periksa setiap kamar berpasien di klinik ini dan laporkan padaku tiap catatan perawat dan dokter di sana," perintah Shintarou setelah mereka menginjak di pertigaan koridor menuju tangga yang berbeda.

"Ha'i!"

Sejurus kemudian, Kuroko hilang dari pandangan Shintarou.

Shintarou meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga di sebelah kanannya. Menurut papan penunjuk arah yang tertempel di dinding, tepat di sebelah kanan ujung tangga ini, ada sebuah ruangan arsip.

Baru saja, Shintarou menaiki beberapa buah anak tangga, dia mendengar _noise_ rendah di _wireless_ _earphone_ nya.

"Takao?" tanyanya setelah menekan satu tombol _receiver_ dan mendekatkan _mini_ _microphone_ nya dengan mulutnya.

'Shin-chan, kau tidak akan percaya, apa yang telah kutemukan,' Takao di sebrang sana menjawab dengan suara pelan. 'Foto-foto kita semua ada di komputer dokter forensik ini!'

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Shintarou bertanya lagi dengan nada bicara tak percaya yang tak bisa ditutupinya dengan ke _tsundere_ annya.

'Aku tidak tahu, Shin-chan. Di sini ada sebuah CD berkapasitas 1 gigabyte dan kurasa inilah sumber filenya!'

Shintarou mengerang tak percaya.

"A-apa lagi yang ada di sana?" tanya Shintarou lagi setelah mencapai di ujung tangga.

'Aku membuka tab halaman yang ditinggalkan dokter itu pada komputernya,' Takao menjeda kalimatnya. 'Sepertinya dokter ini melakukan semacam rekonstruksi wajah atau hal semacam itulah. Entahlah, di sini aku bisa melihat setengah dari wajah Sakurai versi remajanya,"

Shintarou menggemeletukan giginya. Tak percaya ada orang yang bisa bertindak sejauh ini.

"Keluar dari sana Takao, kau coba korek informasi lain tentang Akashi dengan perawat lain,"

' _Aye-aye, Ace-sama!'_

Shintarou memutus sambungannya dan memasuki ruang arsip.

.

.

.

Shintarou masih asyik dengan arsip-arsip klinik yang berbagai macam. Tapi, sedari tadi Shintarou dibawa penasaran oleh sebuah kardus di sudut ruangan arsip yang penerangannya seadanya itu.

Shintarou meletakkan folder berat itu dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kardus tua itu.

Shintarou membuka tutup kardus itu dan saat itu juga, debu-debu bergerak liar lalu Shintarou terbatuk karenanya.

Belum selesai Shintarou menahan batuk-batuknya, Shintarou menemukan sesuatu.

"Ini, 'kan?"

NGINGGG...

Shintarou merasa ingin mati karena dengingan maut yang membuka memorinya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo, ini dia chapter 3 part 2 perjuangan MidoTakaKuro untuk menghancurkan Akashi!**

 **Uhm, memang belum ada ledakan.. tapi sabar aja yak?!**

 **Oh ya, ternyata diluar dugaan aku nambahin satu karakter selewat, Momoi Satsuki!**

 **Udah, ah, nggak mau banyak bacot. Oh ya, MAKASH YANG UDAH REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW. AKU CINTA KALIAN!? /*dibuang**

 **Oh ya, MIND TO REVIEW?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	5. Chapter 3 Part III : Second Explosion

Chapter 3 Part 3

.

.

.

Shintarou dan Takao pulang bersama setelah menyelediki Akashi Health Clinic. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan jalanan sangat sepi sekali. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam klinik curian mereka.

Masa bodoh soal waktu, besok juga mereka mulai libur.

"Nee, Shin-chan," Takao memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" sahut Shintarou sambil melepas sebelah pin earphone-nya.

"Kau lihat belahan dadanya Momoi-sensei, nggak? Hebat, 'ya! Seketurunan berdada besar semua!" Takao berseru nggak tahu malu.

"Damare, Bakao!"

Pukulan maut tak terhindarkan dari kipas bertuliskan ' _Ganbatte_ ', _lucky_ _item_ Shintarou hari ini, mencium belakang kepala Takao.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Kazunari Takao, 16 tahun, teroris satu ledakan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, calon teroris satu ledakan.

Mereka tetap masih bukan siswa SMA biasa.

.

.

.

Shintarou dan Takao masuk ke dalam kamar mereka di panti diam-diam supaya tidak kena amukan Araki-sensei yang benci yang namanya pulang telat.

"Tadaima~" ucap mereka dengan volume suara yang suangat kecil. Mereka melepas sepatu mereka dan segera memakai sandal rumah berukuran lebih besar di antara sendal rumah yang berukuran kecil-kecil.

Shintarou dan Takao mengendap-endap sampai ke ruang tengah yang lampunya sudah dimatikan.

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit.. Sip, nggak ada yang nyalain saklar lampu dan berteriak.

Mereka meneruskan langkah mengendap-endap sampai ke kamarnya dengan selamat.

Huft, untunglah, Araki-sensei sudah tidur pulas. Mungkin karena lelah bekerja di hari sepanas ini sampai mereka berdua terlupakan.

Shintarou dan Takao segera berganti baju dengan baju rumahan mereka. Shintarou segera mencuci muka sementara Takao segera mengecek _trading_ _card_ miliknya yang suka dicuri anak-anak panti.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka, Takao menemukan sebuah foto di dekat lemari baju Shintarou.

"Shin-chan, ini foto punya siapa?" tanya Takao sambil mengutip foto yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Huh?" Shintarou yang masih sikat gigi menyembulkan sebagian kepalanya dan begitu dia melihat foto itu, dengan mata yang sangat menyipit sampai tinggal garis seperti mata si setan pembaca hati berkacamata yang kini jadi polisi, dia segera kembali menyikat giginya. "Simpan di mejaku, Takao."

Takao mengedikkan bahunya dan menyimpan foto itu di meja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shintarou keluar dengan handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya, dia sudah kembali dengan kacamatanya, dan Takao segera ambil giliran untuk bersih-bersih badan. Pemuda tinggi nyaris dua meter itu segera menuju mejanya dan membuka laptopnya.

Shintarou sedang mengecek sudah sejauh mana bahan bom mereka dikirim. Pemesanan online semacam ini biasanya memakan waktu lebih dari 2 hari.

Setelah berkirim pesan dengan sang penjual via e-mail, penjual itu memastikan jika besok bahan kimia mereka pesan akan segera sampai di toko kimia terdekat dan mereka bisa mengambilnya.

Shintarou mengambil sebuah figura berwarna hijau yang dipojoknya ada sebuah gambar katak hijau dari kotak berisi _lucky_ _item_ nya. Dia membuka bagian belakang figura itu dan menyelipkan foto yang dia dapat di klinik.

Setelah fotonya dipasang di baik, Shintarou menutup bagian belakang figura dan memajang fotonya di meja belajar.

"Jadi, itu foto siapa? Apa itu Shin-chan dan Shizu-chan?" Takao bertanya sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur berantakannya. Dia menarik selimutnya dan beberapa buku tulis berjatuhan.

Shintarou menutup laptopnya dan memerhatikan foto itu sejenak sebelum dia pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

Takao masih menunggu jawaban Shintarou.

"Cuma foto keluargaku, 'no dayo," Shintarou menjawab sambil melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Dia berbaring dan menutup matanya, langkah pertama untuk beristirahat.

Takao mendengus dan tersenyum pahit. Manik amber kebiruannya meredup.

"Aku iri denganmu, Shin-chan," Takao berkata dengan suara amat pelan.

-Iri?-

Shintarou yang kaget ungkapan aneh Takao itu segera membuka matanya.

"K-Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Shintarou segera mengganti posisinya menghadap Takao yang ada di sebrangnya.

Takao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shintarou. "Bukan apa-apa,"

Shintarou memincingkan matanya pada Takao, menatap si rajawali itu dengan tatapan curiga. Takao cuma garuk-garuk perut cuek.

"Dapat darimana, Shin-chan?"

"Waktu menggeledah gudang arsip Akashi Clinic, aku menemukan sebuah folder berisi foto keluarga dan catatan tentang pekerjaan ayahku. Kurasa, Ayah sempat menjadi salah satu dokter spesialis penyakit dalam disana,"

Manik zamrud Shintarou berbinar saat dia menerawang balik saat dia masih kecil, setahun sebelum dia masuk ke 'kandang'.

Jujur saja, Takao jadi tambah iri.

[NGINGG...]

 _["Kau bukan bagian keluarga ini!"]_

Berbalik memunggungi Shintarou, menutupi wajahnya yang pasti terlihat sangat kesakitan, Takao meredam sakit kepalanya dengan mengcengkram bantalnya dan berkata, " _Oyasumi_ , Shin-chan."

Bingung dengan tingkah Takao yang tidak biasa, Shintarou mematikan lampu dan ikut memunggungi Takao. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli... _O... oyasumi_ , Bakao."

.

.

.

.

Aomine mengipasi dirinya di ruang kerja yang hanya saat ini cuma diisi oleh dirinya dan Kise.

"Astaga.. hari ini panas sekali, ssu," keluh Kise sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan folder plastik kosong. Dasinya dilonggarkan dan tiga kancing kemejanya tidak dikaitkan, menyebabkan dada putih bidangnya terekspos kemana-mana. Untung nggak ada petugas wanita jam segini.

Aomine yang cuma mengenakan kaus berwarna putih yang terlalu kontras dengan kulitnya cuma bisa mendesah, "Hngg,", untuk menyahuti Kise.

Aomine membaringkan dirinya di sofa, masih lanjut kipas-kipas. Salahkan pendingin ruangan yang tiba-tiba rusak tanpa sebab sore tadi.

Ah.. ngomong-ngomong soal sore..

Tiba-tiba Aomine teringat soal kasus yang ditanganinya.

"Kise, jadi cuma tiga orang yang bisa kita lacak sejauh ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menariki leher kausnya untuk menyuplai udara ke daerah dada dan perut kotak-kotaknya.

"Begitulah, hanya ada tiga orang terlacak," Kise mengeluarkan buku catatan di saku celanananya. "Midorima Shintarou, Kazunari Takao, dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tiga-tiganya pemain basket."

"Setidaknya, besok kita harus berhasil menemui tiga bocah itu,"

"Aku mengerti, ssu. Oh ya, Aominecchi, mengingat soal ledakan di mall itu, aku jadi berpikir, kenapa di ledakan sebesar itu tidak ada korban jiwa? Aku kira ini bukan ledakan untuk mencelakai seseorang, tapi lebih mirip ke arah sebuah.. gertakan?"

Aomine pun sempat berpikir demikian. Aomine hanya mengangguki pernyataan Kise.

"Kise, berikan aku data tentang mall itu," pinta Aomine sambil menjulurkan tangannya, dia tidak berniat bergerak dari kursinya.

Kise memberikan sekumpulan kertas yang dijepit dengan paper clip pada Aomine dan si detektif berkulit redup itu segera membacanya.

Setelah sekian menit membacanya, Aomine hanya bisa menangkap beberapa info. Entah jumlah informasi di bundelan kertas itu memang sedikit atau Aomine yang malas mencari informasi.

Yang pertama, gedung Aka Department Store dibangun setelah keluarga Akashi menghancurkan sebuah rumah sakit anak.

Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya.

-Tu-tunggu!

"Ki-Kise coba cari bangunan mana saja yang dimiliki keluarga Akashi yang berada di seputaran Tokyo,"

Kise memalingkan wajahnya malas pada Aomine. "Untuk apa, ssu?"

"CEPAT CARI! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!" Aomine berteriak.

"Ha-ha'i!" Kise dengan sigap segera bergelut dengan laptop dan mesin pencari.

Aomine mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di mejanya, menunggu, berharap jika Akashi hanya memiliki sedikit bangunan di Tokyo.

"Aominecchi, aku sudah menemukan seluruh bangunan dengan kepemilikian Akashi!" seru Kise sambil menarik lengan kemeja Aomine yang tergelung.

Aomine menggeser kursi milik Kise lalu menggeser kursinya.

"Selain department store itu, mereka punya sebuah klinik, sebuah gymnasium, satu buah sekolah swasta khusus untuk putra, dan 5 buah minimarket," jelas Kise.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. "Kita harus bisa menghubungi Akashi secepatnya, agar kita bisa memasang pengamanan di semua bangunan miliknya!"

"Tapi kita bahkan belum mulai mencari korban-korban selamat lainnya untuk dimintai keterangan!" jawab Kise seolah menolak pemikiran Aomine.

"Kita bisa meminta bantuan divisi lain untuk menjaga bangunan-bangunan itu!" Aomine masih bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

"Aominecchi!~ Bukankah Aominecchi bilang jika kasus ini hanya akan ditangani oleh kita, ssu?"

"KAU MENENTANGKU, HAH?!" Aomine menarik kerah kemeja Kise dan mengangkatnya. Sebelah tangannya teracung, mengepalkan tinju.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan mereka terbuka. Pria berumur 34 tahun bermata sipit di balik kacamata lensa beningnya masuk ke ruangan kerja divisi tiga yang dikomandoi oleh Aomine.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Imayoshi Souichi.

"Aomine-han, hentikan," ucapnya dengan logat Kansai yang masih kental. "Kise-han, kau boleh menghajar Aomine-han sesekali jika dia mengamuk. Aku menginzinkannya," ucap Imayoshi sambil menepuk keras punggung Aomine.

Aomine terjengkang ke depan akibat pukulan maut Imayoshi.

"IMAYOSHI-KAICHOU!" amuk Aomine. "Hmph!"

Belum mulai Aomine mengamuk, Imayoshi sudah membekapnya.

"Aomine-han, sudah malam, jangan berisik," Imayoshi berkata dengan nada kalem. Aomine menepis tangan Imayoshi dari depan mulutnya.

"Imayoshi-kaichou, tumben kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Kise mengganti topik sebelum Aomine meneruskan amukannya.

"Ah, iya, aku cuma mau menyampaikan pesan dari keluarga Akashi," Imayoshi menaruh kertas yang tadi dibawanya. "Mereka meminta kalian untuk berhenti menyelidiki soal kasus pemboman itu,"

Aomine dan Kise terdiam, mematung. Mereka bahkan nyaris tak bernafas.

"Sudah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Kutinggal dulu, 'ya? Jaa~"

Imayoshi langsung memutar tumit dan melangkah untuk mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

Mata Aomine terasa panas. Dia berkedip dan baru sadar jika dia perlu bernafas. Aomine mendapatkan nafasnya kembali dan menepuk punggung Kise untuk menyadarkan dia untuk kembali bernafas.

"U-ugh! Imayoshi-kaichou!" Kise mengejar Imayoshi setelah dipunggung Aomine. Imayoshi menghentikan langkahnya. "Perjanjian yang dibuat Aominecchi bagaimana? Apa kami akan dipecat?"

Imayoshi tersenyum sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kise-han. Kalian diminta berhenti, bukannya gagal. Sudah, 'ya?" Imayoshi melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah pergi.

Kise menghela nafas lega.

Ketika dia kembali ke ruangannya, ditemukannya Aomine yang sudah mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah mengeras, gigi yang bergemeletukan, aura yang lebih menyeramkan daripada saat dia memasuki zone, dan suara geraman khas kucing besar.

"Aominecchi?" Kise memanggil nama Aomine ragu. Salah-salah dia bisa mental ke luar jendela yang sedang terbuka itu.

"AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN KASUS INI! MESKIPUN AKU HARUS DIPECAT!" Aomine berdeklarasi dengan cara berteriak. "KAU, KISE, KAU TETAP HARUS MENGIKUTI JALANKU! KITA AKAN DIPECAT BERSAMA-SAMA! BUKTIKANLAH KALAU KITA MEMANG TEMAN SEJATI!"

Kise ingin sekali berteriak sambil menendang Aomine dengan tendangan khas Kasamatsu yang disalinnya dengan sengaja tapi Aomine sudah menggila. Aomine tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali dan melawan Aomine sama dengan mati.

-Bunuh aku-

Kise jatuh berlutut. Dia menggaruk pintu kaca di dekatnya dan memasang muka paling tersakiti di dunia. "Kami-sama, cabut nyawaku sekarang."

Kise pingsan buaya setelahnya.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, men _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Di saat orang lain memutuskan untuk diam di dalam rumah sambil memakan semangka dingin dan berair yang melegakan tenggorokan, Akashi memilih untuk melepas penat dengan bermain basket sendirian.

Tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di pusat Tokyo membuatnya jenuh. Dia sudah bosan bermain shogi sendirian, dia juga bosan menunggu hasil rekonstruksi wajah yang dilakukan oleh Moriyama-sensei.

Dua hari lagi.

Dua hari lagi, maka dia bisa memulai untuk mengungkap kasus penginjak-injakkan harga diri keluarganya.

Akashi memasukkan bola basketnya dengan sebuah lay-up sederhana lalu meninggalkan bola begitu saja. Dia berjalan menuju _bench_ dan mengambil botol air minumnya.

Dia mengambil handuk di tasnya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergetar di sana. Merogoh tasnya, ternyata ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

Dia membaca pesan elektronik tersebut dan sejurus kemudian dia menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

Tinggal 2 hari lagi sebelum ledakan, Shintarou, Takao, dan Kuroko mulai sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Takao dan Kuroko bergantian mematai-matai klinik dan Shintarou sibuk mengurusi 'kembang api' mereka.

Shintarou mengayuh sepedanya dengan satu tas ransel hitam besar berisi bahan kimia yang ditaruhnya di keranjang sepedanya. Shintarou mengenakan pakaian casual musim panasnya dan mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna kuning, oke, itu _lucky_ _item_ nya hari ini, menyusuri jalan pengguna sepeda dengan aman.

Hmm, sudah lama dia tak naik sepeda. Biasanya, 'kan, dia dibonceng Takao kemana-mana dengan gerobak.

Jika kalian tanya kemana Takao, Takao sedang nyopet seperti biasa untuk bahan membuat 'kembang api'.

"Shin-chan! Oi, SHIN-CHAN!"

Shintarou menghentikan laju sepedanya dan melempar tatapan sinis pada makhluk berisik berponi tengah bermata rajawali yang sedang lari-lari dramatis sepert gadis di komik shoujo yang ketinggalan bis.

-Oke, lebay emang.

Yup. Yang memanggil Shintarou barusan adalah Takao.

Takao berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di samping sepedanya.

"Shin-chan!" ucap Takao sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Apa, 'no dayo?" tanya Shintarou dingin.

"Ih, jangan kasar gitu, Shin-chan," Takao menepuk-nepuk punggung Shintarou, tak peduli dengan tatapan dingin Shintarou. "Ayo, pulang. Aku sudah mendapatkan ponselnya."

Takao membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan isinya. 5 buah ponsel keluaran terbaru semua.

Shintarou cengo dengan ketsundereannya. Kenapa semua sasaran Takao rata-rata ponsel-ponsel mahal?

"Ayo pulang!" seru Takao sambil melompat duduk di boncengan sepeda dengan posisi memunggungi Shintarou.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ, 'no dayo?" tanya Shintarou dan Takao nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan, kali-kali kau yang bonceng aku~ Kutraktir sup kacang merah deh~"

Rayu Takao nggak modal.

Shintarou mendengus dan meletakkan kakinya di pedal sepeda.

Dan anehnya, Shintarou menerima rayuan tak bermodal itu.

"Jangan menyandarkan kepalamu di punggungku, Bakao." titah Shintarou.

Takao tertawa kecil dan menegakkan kepalanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shintarou membonceng Takao tanpa banyak protes atau adu jankenpon.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kuroko berjalan tenang di depan lobby klinik, sama sekali tidak diperhatikan siapapun karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Setelah agak jauh, Kuroko memasuki sebuah gang sempit dan segera mengganti baju atasannya tanpa takut diperhatikan orang lain.

Dia lalu keluar dengan ponsel di tangan. Dia segera memanggil Shintarou, ketua atas semua operasi ini.

'Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu, 'no dayo?' tanya Shintarou di sebrang sana.

"Belum ada pasien yang masuk hari ini, jadi klinik tutup lebih cepat." jawab Kuroko.

'Bukannya aku peduli tapi segera kembalilah dengan cepat. Bantu kami mengurus bomnya,'

"Ha'i."

Sambungan kemudian terputus.

Kuroko menyimpan ponselnya dan menunggu bis menuju markas Shintarou.

.

.

.

Shintarou menuliskan sebuah pesan di ponsel curian Takao lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantung kecil berwarna merah.

Mendesah lega, Shintarou menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di kursi yang didudukinya.

Kali ini Shintarou memang tidak merencanakan akan menghancurkan klinik Akashi sampai rata dengan tanah seperti yang dilakukannya pada mall milik keluarga Akashi itu. Bagaimana pun juga, klinik itu sangat dekat dengan toko-toko lain yang tak berdosa.

Shintarou melirik Takao yang sedang mengerjakan bom bersama dengan Kuroko.

Shintarou berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri tempat Takao dan Kuroko bekerja.

Shintarou mengambil salah satu kotak berisi bahan bom dan merangkainya sedemikian rupa bersama dengan ponsel itu.

"Bukannya aku peduli, Takao, tapi kau kenapa?" Shintarou angkat suara.

Takao tersentak dan segera tersenyum lebar kepada Shintarou. "Huh, memangnya aku kenapa?"

Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan,"

Takao kembali menekuni pekerjaan dengan ekspresi berbeda. Dia seperti memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Kuroko menyatukan kabel di tangannya dengan sebuah selotip dan menata bomnya ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil.

"Bomnya sudah selesai," ucap Kuroko sambil melepas sarung tangannya. "Boleh aku pulang?"

Takao meletakkan kotaknya di atas tumpukan kotak hasil rangkaian Kuroko. "Apa tak apa kau pulang tengah malam begini?" tanya Takao.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku pulang duluan. Mata ashita."

Kuroko membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan gudang yang menjadi markas Shintarou dan Takao untuk membuat bom.

Shintarou berdiri dan mengejar Kuroko, dibelakangnya Takao mengikuti.

"Kuroko," panggil Shintarou. "Kemarilah ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Kuroko memutar langkahnya kembali untuk menghampiri Shintarou.

"Kuroko, kau yakin akan mengikuti jalan kami? Maksudku, kau sudah punya orang tua angkat, 'no dayo," Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya canggung.

Kuroko menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Karena apa yang kalian lakukan adalah benar,"

Shintarou dan Takao mematung.

Atas alasan apa Kuroko menyebut tindakan pengeboman ini adalah benar?

"A-alasannya?" Takao bertanya.

"Kalian menghancurkan bangunan Akashi yang dibangun di atas lahan milik panti asuhan yang digusur paksa oleh mereka, 'kan? Delapan tahun lalu, pemilik panti asuhan dan semua stafnya meninggal secara misterius lalu seminggu kemudian panti asuhan itu dihancurkan dan diganti oleh sebuah klinik. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa lahan itu direbut paksa oleh Akashi. Hal itu pun berlaku atas mall Akashi. Jadi, bagiku tindakan kalian tidak salah."

Kuroko menjelaskan alasannya panjang lebar. Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya canggung hanya untuk menutupi kalau dia tersenyum mendengar alasan Kuroko dan Takao menepuk bahu Kuroko senang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membalas seperti itu,"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Karena kita akan menghancurkan Akashi bersama-sama, iya, 'kan?"

Shintarou menyeringai sambil mengulurkan tinjunya. "Tak cuma akan, tapi harus jadi."

Mereka menyatukan tinju mereka dan mengangguk bersamaan.

.

.

.

(SKIP TIME)

[20 _minutes_ _before_ _explosion_ ]

.

.

.

Ketika hanya rembulan musim panas di tengah gelapnya langit malam, Shintarou sudah siaga di salah satu game center kosong yang jaraknya 250 meter dari klinik. Di telinganya terpasang earphone yang terhubung dengan alat komunikasi radio yang menghubungkan dia dengan Takao.

Laptop di pangkuannya menyala, menampilkan sembilan kotak berisi video hitam-putih yang merupakan rekaman langsung kamera pengawas Akashi Clinic.

Menekan satu tombol di alat komunikasi radionya, Shintarou menghubungi Kuroko.

"Kuroko, masuk, kau bisa mendengarku?"

'Roger, aku bisa mendengarmu, Midorima-kun,'

"Dengar, Kuroko, berjalanlah sampai lurus sampai kau menemukan pertigaan menuju ruang otopsi lalu letakkan dua kotak di bawah tangga,"

'Ha'i,'

Shintarou menekan tombol lain untuk menghubungi Takao.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar bunyi 'DRZT' singkat dan suara Takao yang bertanya 'Masuk, Shin-chan,' terdengar.

"Bagaimana keadaan lantai satu dan dua?" tanya Shintarou.

'Bersih, Ace-sama,'

Shintarou berdehem malu sambil melihat layar laptopnya. "Mundur 15 langkah," perintah Shintarou.

Di layar, terlihat Takao yang berjalan mundur sampai ke satu pilar besar.

"Tempelkan bomnya disitu," perintah Shintarou lagi.

Takao meletakkan dua buah kotak ke lantai dan mengeluarkan lakban. Dia merekatkan bom itu dengan lakban dengan cepat lalu berlari turun menuju lantai dasar.

Tanpa menutup sambungannya dengan Takao, Shintarou menghubungi Kuroko lagi.

"Ke ruang otopsi, Kuroko," Shintarou memberi perintah begitu sambungan terhubung.

Kuroko berlari cepat menuju ruang otopsi.

Kuroko berhenti berlari saat melihat satu pria berpakaian khas komputer melintas dengan satu buah tablet di tangannya.

'Aku mendapat masalah, Midorima-kun,' ucap Kuroko.

Shintarou mengalihkan kamera pengawas dengan satu gerakan jari di laptopnya.

"Bius dia segera,"

Kuroko masih tidak disadari keberadaannya. Mengikuti langkah dokter yang baru saja melewatinya, Kuroko mengeluarkan suntikan berisi obat bius dan dengan cepat Kuroko membius dokter yang kebetulan lewat itu.

Dokter itu ambruk dengan wajah terlebih dahulu mencium lantai dan Kuroko tanpa perasaan menyeretnya menjauh dari klinik lewat pintu belakang. Kuroko terus menyeret dokter itu sampai ke gang di sebelah toko laundry yang berada di sebrang.

"Midorima-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. "Dokter itu sudah aman, kami ada di sebrang sekarang."

'Kau diam saja di situ a-'

Earphone-nya terlempar jauh, Kuroko tak bisa mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Shintarou karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan kepala belakangnya seperti meledak. Dia membuka matanya sambil menahan sakit. Ada cairan hangat yang mengalir di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau akan berakhir disini,"

[NGINGG...]

Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, meski didera sakit kepala luar biasa dan dengingan menyakitkan tapi rasa sakit itu menguasai Kuroko terlalu banyak.

... suara itu...

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

... suara iblis.

.

.

.

Takao berlari menuju ruang kontrol yang berada di lantai dasar dengan cepat dengan satu kotak hitam berisi bom di tangannya.

Sesampainya di sana, dia meletakkan bom itu di bawah sebuah meja dan menyambungkan satu kabel ke katodanya. Sejurus kemudian, layar berwarna kuning menyala dengan _timer_ _countdown_ yang bergerak menghitung mundur.

[04 : 59 : 55]

Takao keluar secepat kilat sambil menghubungi Kuroko dan Shintarou.

"Empat menit! Kuroko-kun, Shin-chan keluar! Sekarang!" teriaknya sambil menerobos pintu samping lalu berlari menuju jalan raya.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Shintarou juga keluar dari jalan yang sama dengan tas ranselnya.

Mereka harus sembunyi secepatnya, bagaimana pun juga, CCTV kota masih menyala.

"Kuroko-kun ada dimana?" tanya Takao.

"Sudah keluar terlebih dahulu," jawab Shintarou.

Mereka menghentikan lari mereka ketika melihat satu buah limusin memblokir jalan mereka.

Pintu limusin itu terbuka dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah kepala berambut merah muncul.

"Akashi..." gumam Shintarou sambil melangkah mundur.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , _da_ _ne_ , Shintarou-kun?" ucap Seijuurou berdiri di depan mereka dengan angkuh.

Takao dan Shintarou mengangguk bersamaan lalu berlari ke arah depan dengan cepat.

"KEJAR MEREKA!" teriak Seijuurou dan sekelompok pria berpakaian hitam-hitam berbadan kekar meyeramkan keluar dari mobil di sebrangnya.

Shintarou dan Takao bersamaan melompat dan menjadikan tangan mereka sebuah tumpuan untuk melentingkan diri keluar dari blokiran limusin Seijuurou. Mereka berdua lalu berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Pasukan _bodyguard_ Seijuurou juga ikut berpencar untuk mengejar mereka.

BUUUMMMM!

Bom itu meledak. Bagian tengah gedung milik keluarga Akashi mulai bergetar dan hancur dengan runtuhan batu dan beton.

Seijuurou yang berada sangat dekat dengan klinik milik keluarganya itu melompat kaget karena suara ledakan itu. Dia berusaha melindungi kepala dari reruntuhan sambil berlari menuju ujung gang tapi belum sempat dia melompati limusinnya, kakinya terkena satu potongan beton dan dia tak dapat bergerak.

Dia berusaha menarik kakinya sebelum lebih banyak lagi reruntuhan yang mengenainya. Dengan perjuangan keras, Seijuurou berhasil menarik kakinya lalu dia menyeret langkahnya untuk berjalan agak jauh dari sana.

BUUMMM! BUMMMM! BBLLLLAAARRRRR!

Dua ledakan menyusul dan kini Seijuurou hanya bisa melihat klinik kebanggaan keluarganya rubuh sebagian.

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Menghiraukan debu reruntuhan yang menutupi pandangannya, Seijuurou tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

... Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Yahooo, ada yang menantikan fic nista ini?**

 **Oke, aku minta maaf karena ini lama update. Maklum, mulai sibuk dengan dunia sekolah. Gomen, ne?**

 **Huft, nggak bisa bacot nih. MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN MELEBIHI CINTAKU PADA KAGAMI YANG BARU ULANG TAHUN 2 HARI LALU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	6. Chapter 4 Part I : Regain Memories

Chapter 4 Part I : Regain Memories

.

.

.

Shintarou berlari. Tak peduli bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari, Shintarou terus berlari.

"Midorima?!"

Shintarou menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat satu orang yang dikenal sebagai Juragan Nanas SMA Shuutoku tahun lalu, siapa lagi kalau bukan abangnya Yuuya Miyaji, Kiyoshi Miyaji, yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi.

Ternyata benar, dulu Ootsubo-senpai pernah cerita kalau Miyaji itu lebih dari pada yang lain soal latihan, dan kini Shintarou melihat dengan mata kepala dan kacamatanya sendiri.

"Se-senpai," Shintarou membungkuk canggung.

"Kamu ngapain? Latihan pagi? Ah, kudengar dari Yuuya, kamu jarang latihan, 'ya?"

-Bukan jarang lagi, Miyaji-san, tapi nggak pernah. Lagipula Miyaji-san sendiri ngapain?-

Shintarou menjawab dalam hati.

Miyaji merangkul Shintarou dan Shintarou terpaksa menekuk sedikit lututnya. Dosanya ketinggian.

"Kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Meskipun tahun ini Seirin baru menguasai Interhigh, bukan berarti Shuutoku harus kalah lagi di Winter Cup, paham?"

Mijayi membisiki Shintarou dengan suara iblisnya. Shintarou merinding jadinya.

"Yah," Miyaji melepas rangkulannya dan menaikkan tudung jaket sewarna peach-nya. "Aku akan bilang pada Yuuya kau masih latihan, meskipun nggak bersama klub. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Takao dimana?"

Shintarou mengalihkan wajahnya, dalam hati dia cemas karena si rajawali berisik itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu dimana makhluk itu,"

Shintarou _tsundere_ , ingat itu.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan, 'ya. Jaa~" Miyaji mulai berlari lagi. "Oh ya, kipas MiyuMiyu-ku! Nanti titipkan pada Yuuya saja!"

Shintarou menghela nafas.

'Sial, aku harus buru-buru!'

Shintarou mengikuti langkah Miyaji untuk berlari namun dengan arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, teroris dua kasus ledakan.

Kazunari Takao, 16 tahun, teroris dua kasus ledakan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, teroris satu kasus ledakan.

Sayang sekali, sepanjang musim panas ini, mereka belum juga jadi siswa SMA biasa.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Standart Applied**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shintarou berlari menuju rumahnya.

Iya, sebuah rumah tiga lantai bercat kuning gading dan putih yang diisi oleh 10 orang anak kecil, dua remaja, dan satu orang dewasa.

Rumah yang di depannya tertulis, 'Panti Asuhan Araki' adalah rumah yang ditempati Shintarou enam tahun terakhir, setelah dia kabur bersama 89 anak lainnya dari penampungan anak milik keluarga Akashi.

Di sini, dia mengenal siapa Takao. Bocah berisik yang membantunya dalam aksi pembakaran penampungan itu, dulu selalu mengaku tak memiliki nama. Dia hanya menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah 3111.

[NGINGG...]

"Akh!" Shintarou menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bukan Kagami yang bisa berlari lalu berhenti mendadak tanpa kehilangan pusat gravitasi pada kakinya. Dia lalu jatuh berlutut begitu serangan sakit kepala akibat mengingat masa lalu datang.

[NGGGIINNNGGG...]

Dengingan itu semakin panjang dan menusuk kepalanya.

Shintarou menjenggut rambutnya dan menahan rintihannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. "Akh!"

Rasa sakit semakin menusuk, membuat Shintarou kehilangan nafas normalnya, membuat mata minusnya semakin rabun.

[NGINGG!]

"ARRRGGHHH!" jeritnya kesakitan.

TESS.. TES... TESS..

Hidungnya meneteskan darah dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Shintarou menduga-duga, apa dia akan mati jika dia berhasil mengingat semua ingatannya.

Shintarou berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar tapi dia langsung ambruk. Tidak, bahkan dia sudah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk berdiri karena sakit kepala yang melandanya.

Shintarou menggeser dirinya untuk bersandar pada tembok pembatas dan mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan karena sakit kepalanya.

Ponselnya berdering dan suaranya menggema di sepanjang jalan dimana hanya dia sendiri yang berkeliaran di saat dini hari seperti ini.

Shintarou mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk, malah sekarang rasanya seperti sedang dipukul-pukul oleh palu di belakang kepalanya, dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan speakerphonenya ke dekat telinganya.

'Shin-chan,'

Itu suara Takao. Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja.

'Shin-chan, kau baik-baik saja?'

"Hm-mh," jawab Shintarou sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit.

Sayang, pendengaran Shintarou salah.

'Shin-chan,' suara Takao terdengar lemah. Tidak seperti biasanya. 'Aku takut.'

Pendengaran Shintarou memang salah.

Takao sedang tidak baik pada kenyataannya.

Shintarou mejauhkan ponselnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, sampai kuku-kukunya menebus kulit telapak tangannya, untuk menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dia mendekatkan kembali ponselnya, berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran yang hampir lepas karena rasa sakit bajingan ini, dan mendengar suara Takao yang lemah di ujung sana.

'Aku mengingat semuanya, Shin-chan. Aku mengingat semua kehidupanku sebelum di penampungan, akh! Hehe, sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa berdiri. Sakit sekali,'

Kenapa? Kenapa Takao masih bisa tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Ugh," Shintarou menegangkan badannya, akibat rasa sakit itu. "Ja-jangan tertawa, Bakao, ugh, aku juga merasakannya!"

Shintarou terbatuk hebat, sampai dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang baru setengah tercerna.

'Shin-chan!' seru Takao panik mendengar Shintarou terbatuk seperti itu. 'Shin-chan, bisa dengar aku?!'

Shintarou menyusut cairan kental di dagunya dan bersandar kembali. Sial, rasa sakitnya belum berkurang dan kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, na-nano dayo,"

Shintarou menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk kalimat sederhana itu.

'Shin-chan,' suara Takao yang lemah terdengar lagi. 'Kata mereka, kalau kita mendengar dengingan itu kita-'

Shintarou tak bisa mendengar suara partnernya lagi saat dunia di matanya menjadi lebih gelap.

.

.

.

Kuroko terbangun dan merasakan kepalanya sejuta kali lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Ukh," dia mencoba mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Ruangan tempatnya gelap. Meskipun ada sebuah ventilasi di pojok atas ruangan, tapi sepertinya hari masih gelap jadi dia belum bisa melihat apapun.

'Aku dimana?' dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dia tahu dirinya seperti ada sebuah gudang.

Kuroko berjengit saat dia menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan merasakan bahwa rambut biru pudarnya itu lepek.

'Aku pasti dipukul sangat keras sekali sampai seperti ini,' gumamnya sambil berjengit.

Kuroko mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia berakhir di ruangan misterius ini.

Dia sedang berkeliling klinik dengan enam buah bom rakitannya bersama Takao dan Shintarou, lalu saat diperjalanan dia bertemu dengan seorang dokter. Dia membius dokter itu dan menyeretnya keluar dan tiba-tiba seseorang memukulnya dari belakang.

Kuroko meringis lagi saat luka di belakang kepalanya menyengat dirinya dengan rasa sakit.

-Bagaimana dengan bomnya? Apa mereka berhasil meledakkan klinik itu?

Tiba-tiba matanya diserang oleh cahaya cukup terang, rupanya pintu dihadapannya dibuka oleh seseorang. Dia menyipitkan matanya, belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang. Dia mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mengadaptasikan matanya lagi.

Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan suasana gelap dan terang, Kuroko melihat.

Putera iblis pemilik penampungan..

.. Akashi Seijuurou...

.. berjalan mendekatinya.

Tidak.

"Hai, Kuroko-kun, masih ingat aku?" tangan Seijuurou mengangkat dagu Kuroko, memaksa aquamarine milik Kuroko bertemu dengan iris heterokrom Seijuurou.

Kuroko tak bisa berkata apapun. Dia takut. Entahlah, tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata heterokromik yang selalu memancarkan aura mengintimidasi itu, Kuroko tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Tiba-tiba, Seijuurou menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bawah dan menginjak kepalanya. Dengan tindakan seperti itu, Kuroko tak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya hidungnya mencium lantai dan berdarah.

"Kepalamu terlalu tinggi, Kuroko. Bersujudlah padaku," ucapnya dingin.

Kuroko diam. Dia tahu bahwa badannya sudah bergetar, dia terlalu takut. Di saat-saat seperti ini, mungkin jika dia bersama Kagami atau siapapun, dia mungkin tak akan merasa setakut ini. Tapi sekarang dia cuma sendirian. Siapa yang akan menolong kalau begitu?

Seijuurou melepas kakinya dari kepala Kuroko dan mengangkat pemain invisible klub Seirin itu dan medorongnya ketembok.

DUG! Kepala belakangnya menabrak tembok lagi. Kuroko meringis, tidak berani berteriak.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu," ucap Seijuurou dingin.

Manik heterokromik itu menyebarkan teror ke sekujur tubuh Kuroko.

"Dengan syarat, beritahu apa tujuan sebenarnya Shintarou dan Kazunari, atau perlu kusebut 707 dan 3111?"

Bibir Seijuurou mengulas senyum iblis turunan ayahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" jawab Kuroko ketakutan.

"TAPI KAU ADA BERSAMA MEREKA! KAU ADA DI KLINIK KELUARGA KAMI SEBELUM TERJADI LEDAKAN!" teriaknya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Kuroko-kun. Bukannya ini mudah? Kau hanya perlu menjawab dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini,"

Ucapan sedingin es kutub utara Seijuurou membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri.

"Ti-tidak akan," tolak Kuroko.

JDUAGH! BRUK! TRANGG!

Seijuurou mencekik Kuroko dan melemparnya ke tumpukan kardus-kardus tua.

Kuroko meringis, punggungnya sakit sekali.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, Kuroko-kun," Seijuurou memutar tumitnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Jika benar, mereka menganggapmu teman, mereka akan menyelamatkanmu. Tenang saja, kasus ini tak akan diusut oleh kepolisian. Jadi, bertahanlah sampai ajalmu tiba, Tetsuya."

Pintu tertutup. Seijuurou sudah pergi untuk sementara.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya yang nyeri ke tembok dan meringis. Punggungnya seperti dibakar rasa sakit. Berdenyut-denyut sampai dia kesulitan bernafas.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

.

.

.

"GAAHHHH!" erang Aomine sekuat tenaga sambil menendang mejanya. "GAH! AKASHI SIALAN!"

Kise menghela nafas. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk nggak melempar folder berat di meja ke wajah Aomine.

"Aominecchi-"

"Diam kau, Kise! Aku stress tau!" potong Aomine menggelegar. Nggak sadar diri kalau di kantor yang jam segini, dini hari maksudnya, cuma dia yang paling ribut.

Aomine sudah ribut-ribut meneriakkan 'Akashi sialan' dan 'GAHH'nya yang seperti erangan kucing besar selama 3 jam terakhir dan itu membuat telinganya sakit. Belum lagi, dia sudah kelelahan. Ayolah, Kise ingin matanya beristirahat. Sudah dua minggu dia tidak bisa tidur dengan normal. Biasanya dia tidur 5-6 jam, untuk menjaga ketampanannya, tentunya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tidur 2-3 jam, malahan sudah beberapa kali dia nggak tidur sama sekali dan lagi dia nggak berani tidur siang waktu jam kerja.

Tolong catat kalau dia bukan Aomine yang bisa tidur seenak udelnya. Mau jam berapapun itu.

Iya sih, kantor ngasih waktu istirahat untuk tidur siang, tapi Kise suka kebablasan kalau tidur siang. Tidur siang satu jam sih kurang, apalagi kalau kecapekan.

Dan Kise nggak mau diamuk sama Kasamatsu. Bisa patah jadi tujuh bagian pinggangnya nanti.

"AKASHI SIALAN!" umpat Aomine lagi.

"Aominecchi, sudahlah," ucap Kise jengkel sambil menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Rambutnya sekarang lebih acak-acakan lagi. "Sudah jam tiga pagi, ssu."

"Tidak! Aku masih kesal! Coba saja Akashi tidak melayangkan surat penghentian penyelidikan pasti ledakan kedua tidak akan terjadi! Bagaimana kalau ada ledakan ketiga atau keempat atau bahkan kelima?! Kau ingin Tokyo rata dengan tanah?!"

Kise mengusap wajahnya kasar. Frustasi. Stress. Sakit kepala. Migrain. Kepala Kise ingin meledak rasanya!

Aomine menghempaskan dirinya ke kursinya dan menghela nafas.

Sip. Aomine jadi tenang. Kise bersyukur pada Kami-sama dalam hati.

"Aku masih tak mengerti dengan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya," Aomine berkata dengan tenang sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan?"

Kise melihat atasannya itu iba.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Aomine itu sangat peduli dengan anak kecil. Selain karena dulu adiknya meninggalkan karena tabrak lari, semenjak dia menjadi anggota satuan penegak hukum dia lebih sering mengurus soal kasus yang melibatkan anak-anak.

Yah, siapa yang sangka kalau hati Aomine bisa lembek?

"Kita belum menyelidiki latar mereka, 'kan? Jika kita berhasil mengumpulkan latar belakang mereka yang masih hidup, mungkin kita bisa mengetahui tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya," Kise menjawab untuk menghibur Kise.

"Jadi, artinya, kau mau ikut membelot perintah Imayoshi?"

Kise menggaruk pipinya. "Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Aku, 'kan, bawahanmu, ssu."

Aomine tertawa.

"Oke, kita istirahat. Nanti pagi, kita mulai mencari latar belakang mereka," putus Aomine sambil mendorong kursinya menuju sofa lalu dia berbaring di sofa hitam itu.

"Gimana kalau kita melihat klinik itu dulu?" usul Kise sambil menutup laptopnya lalu menguap.

"Masih banyak petugas. Tapi, baiklah, kita akan kesana nanti pagi."

Aomine mendengar suara dengkuran dari mulut Kise sebagai respon.

"Sialan, dia malah tidur."

Aomine mau marah, menggaplok kepala si mantan model, tapi Aomine tahu jika wakilnya itu sudah kelelahan.

Aomine menutup matanya, menyembunyikan manik sewarna berlian biru tuanya, dan beristirahat. Ah, dia benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

Shintarou terbangun dan melihat langit-langit putih dengan mata minus tanpa kacamatanya. Ya, Shintarou tahu, kalau ini kamarnya di panti. Dia sangat ingat stiker bola basket yang sengaja dipasang Takao di setiap sudut langit-langit.

Shintarou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dia meraba meja nakasnya dan mendapatkan kacamatanya. Dia langsung mengenakan benda penolong matanya itu.

Ah, sudah berapa lama dia pingsan?

Kepalanya terasa berat, entah kenapa. Dia mengurut pelipisnya dan meringis sebentar.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka, menampilkan wanita bermuka dingin dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir.

"Shintarou-kun," ucapnya lembut.

Araki-sensei menghampiri Shintarou dan memegang keningnya. "Sudah nggak panas lagi. Syukurlah, aku panik sekali melihat kau pingsan di jalan."

Araki-sensei meskipun wajahnya dingin, tapi hati wanita berumur yang hampir menginjak usia 37 tahun itu sangat hangat. Buktinya, sudah puluhan anak pernah diasuhnya di panti asuhan ini.

"Takao dimana?" tanya Shintarou.

Shintarou khawatir. Terakhir kali saat dia mendengar suara Takao, Shintarou tahu jika makhluk yang satu itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian pergi bersama tadi malam?"

Shintarou mendecih lalu sibuk mencari ponselnya.

"Mencari ponselmu?" Araki-sensei merogoh saku apronnya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hijau milik Shintarou. Shintarou mengambil ponselnya dan melihat notifikasinya.

Hanya ada satu SMS dari Takao.

[Aku selesai]

Shintarou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa maksud SMS Takao? Shintarou semakin khawatir.

Ketika dia berdiri, dia merasakan seperti darahnya seolah turun semua meninggalkan kepalanya, menyebabkan matanya semakin berkunang-kunang, dan keseimbangannya hilang, seolah-olah dia baru saja terkena ankle break Seijuurou. Dia terjatuh ke depan dan berhasil ditahan Araki-sensei.

"Shintarou-kun!" Araki-sensei menahan berat tubuh Shintarou dan pelan-pelan mendudukkannya kembali di tempat tidur.

"Takao, aku harus mencari Takao," Shintarou berusaha berdiri lagi, dan dia berhasil, meskipun keseimbangannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. "Sensei, jika Takao kembali sebelum aku, tolong kabari aku, 'no dayo,"

Belum sempat Araki-sensei menjawab, Shintarou sudah melesat pergi mencari partnernya itu.

.

.

.

Shintarou mengambil sepeda di garasi. Ada satu mobil SUV hitam parkir di depan panti.

Shintarou tidak peduli.

Prioritasnya sekarang mencari Takao.

Setelah dia membuka gerbang, dia segera mengendarai sepedanya menuju daerah sekitar ledakan kemarin. Tapi dia mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari petugas-Shintarou takut kalau CCTV jalanan sudah diperiksa- dan mencari Takao ke daerah mereka biasa bertemu Kuroko di halte sepulang sekolah.

Shintarou terus mengayuh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia takut.

Shintarou ketakutan. Shintarou takut menerima kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya.

Apa maksud 'aku selesai' yang dikirim Takao?

"Kami-sama," desahnya khawatir.

Bu-bukannya apa-apa.

Bukannya Shintarou peduli pada Takao! Tapi Shintarou benci kehilangan. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan Shizuko, adik perempuannya, di penampungan. Dia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Seberisik-berisiknya Takao, Shintarou sudah bersamanya lebih dari 6 tahun.

Sepedanya berhenti ketika dia melihat Takao tiduran di bangku halte dekat universitas.

Shintarou melompat dari sepedanya dan segera menghampiri Takao.

"Takao! Takao!" dia menepuk pipi si rajawali. Shintarou semakin panik saat dia menyadari bahwa tubuh Takao dingin.

"Takao!"

"Midorima Shintarou, benar, ssu?"

Suara cempereng-tegas itu memanggil namanya.

Shintarou berbalik dan melihat dua orang pria berkemeja dan bercelana panjang hitam kucel, dengan dasi yang disimpul asal-asalan, dan muka yang nggak kalah kucelnya.

"Siapa kalian, 'no dayo?" tanya Shintarou dingin sambil membentang satu tangannya. Memberi tanda kalau mereka tidak boleh mendekati Takao barang sesenti pun.

Mereka mengeluarkan sebuah lencana yang dibungkus oleh kulit berwarna hitam.

"Kami dari Kepolisian. Aku Inspektur Aomine Daiki."

"Wakil Inspektur Kise Ryouta, ssu."

"Kami kemari untuk menemui kalian berdua. Kalian terlibat dalam kasus ledakan-ledakan ini, 'kan?"

Satu hal yang perlu diingat oleh Shintarou, jangan lihat seseorang dari pakaiannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Huweee, maafkan aku yang kelamaan update! Gomennasai, ssu!~**

 **Bukannya apa-apa, akhir-akhir ini aku di duta sibuk banget. Sial, emang, PR-ku numpuk banget.**

 **Nah, AoKise udh ketemu tuh sama MidoTaka. Gimana nasib Kuroko?**

 **Ditunggu aja ya!~**

 **Oh ya, makasih udh review. Beberapa udh kujawab di PM kan? Makasih juga yang udh Favorite sama Follow! MAKASIH BANGET! AKU TANPA KALIAN BAGAIKAN JARINGAN EPITEL!~ SANKYUU~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW? Makin banyak review, makin cepet update (gk janji juga, ding. Yang jelas gk akan berbulan-bulan.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintarou Arisa, out.**


	7. Chapter 4 Part II : Truth

Chapter 4 Part II : Truth

.

.

.

Aomine menggeliat tak nyaman di sofa ruang kerjanya. Dia menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya tapi dering ponselnya tak mau lenyap.

'Konspirasi macam apa ini?! Apa dunia sudah tak mengizinkanku untuk tidur barang semenit?!' jeritnya dalam hati nggak nyambung. Entahlah, otak Aomine jarang sinkron secara otomatis.

Lagipula, Aomine sudah tidur selama satu jam. Setidaknya, dunia sudah mengizinkanmu untuk selama 60 menit, Aomine.

Dia melompat ke mejanya dan mengambil ponselnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama kontak 'Wakamatsu-san'.

Aomine mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo..." sapanya malas-malasan sambil menguap.

["Kupikir kau akan mengangkat teleponku sesaat setelah aku mengirimimu e-mail berisi foto majalah pornomu yang kubakar,"]

Aomine mendengus geli menanggapi candaan kejam Wakamatsu. Entah sudah berapa majalah yang sudah dibakar Wakamatsu sepanjang dia mengenal pria itu. "Kau pikir kita masih SMA? Kau bahkan sudah berkeluarga,"

["Hahahaha, lalu kau sendiri kapan akan berkeluarga? Menjadi jomblo lapuk selamanya? Aku heran mengapa pecinta porno sepertimu justru belum menikah. Jangan-jangan-"]

"Aku lebih heran lagi mengapa kau selalu mengangkat topik ini untuk mengalahkanku dalam adu mulut," potong Aomine sengit. Demi apapun, dia tidak mau masalah cintanya dibahas. "Lagipula, aku sudah tobat dengan majalah porno, aku sibuk. Tak sempat lagi aku baca majalah itu dan satu hal lagi Wakamatsu-san, aku tidak mengalami disorientasi seksual,"

Wakamatsu tertawa iblis di sebrang sana.

Dia teringat saat dia melihat Aomine membaca novel dewasa saat dia di rumah sakit (saat itu Aomine dirawat akibat menderita luka tusuk di perut saat menangkap tersangka kasus mutilasi anak-anak yang bersembunyi di Kanagawa) dan Wakamatsu mengira Jepang akan menjadi negara tropis karena itu.

Tawanya Wakamatsu pun semakin liar menghina Aomine (secara tidak langsung). Dari sekedar 'hahahaha' menjadi 'mwahahabwahahaha' yang amat kejam.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa? Rasanya aneh jika kau tiba-tiba meneleponku di pagi buta begini hanya untuk menyindir masalah cintaku," Aomine menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya dan bersandar sesantai mungkin. Uwaahhh, bahkan sekarang kursinya itu sangat nyaman dipakai tidur.

Tapi Wakamatsu tertawa lebih keras, entah apa yang lucu, membuat Aomine tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Wakamatsu terus tertawa sampai Aomine sudah mengerutkan keningnya, nyaris menautkan alisnya.

["Hahaha, maafkan aku, Aomine. Entah kenapa rasanya lucu mendengar kau berucap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Asal kau tahu dulu aku sempat membencimu karena sifat seenak udel dan keras kepalamu itu, hahahaha,"]

Dia menghela napas.

Jarinya sudah siap sedia di tombol 'end call' tapi Wakamatsu memotongnya cepat dengan nada serius.

["Bisa kalian ke TKP?"]

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. "Maksudnya, lokasi ledakan kedua itu?"

["Yap. Kami menemukan sesuatu di sini. Tapi kudengar kalian tidak diizinkan mengusutkan kasus ini lagi, bukan?"]

"Kami akan ke sana." tandas Aomine sambil menekan tombol 'end call' tanpa sadar.

Dia mengguncang tubuh Kise yang masih nyenyak tidur di meja kerjanya dengan brutal sampai si polisi yang dulunya adalah model itu terperanjat dan jatuh dari kursinya.

" _Mou_ , Aominecchi..." rengeknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mungkin akibat rasa sakit mendadak di bokongnya.

"Kita berangkat," perintah Aomine sambil menarik jaketnya. Kise melirik jam tangannya, baru jam empat pagi.

"Tapi, masih jam empat," Kise berdiri menepuk celana, protes level 1.

Aomine berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah galak. "Wakamatsu-san menemukan sesuatu di TKP. Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku sendiri pun tak masalah. Berikan kunci mobilnya."

Kise merengut. "Bukannya tidak mau," ucapnya sambil memakai jaket dan mendahului Aomine keluar dari ruang kerja mereka. "Ayo berangkat, _kanshikan_."

Aomine menyeringai memukul kepala belakang Kise sambil tertawa.

"Aomine-san, Kise-san,"

Salah seorang bawahan mereka memanggil mereka sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Tangannya dipenuhi folder-folder dan amplop.

" _Su_ - _sumimasen_ , Aomine-san, i-ini hasil pe-pencarian kami,"

Petugas bernama Sakurai Ryo itu menyerahkan folder-foldernya kepada Aomine dan Aomine segera memindahkan semuanya ke tangan Kise.

Kise menerima sambil dalam hati menjerit atas sikap Aomine yang menganggapnya pembantu.

Aomine membuka salah satu folder secara acak dan melihat foto anak kecil yang berambut coklat dan terlihat sedih.

/ **Subjek 0101 : Sakurai Ryuuto (meninggal)/**

Aomine membandingkan wajah di foto itu dengan wajah Sakurai di depannya.

"Apa dia adikmu?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto itu.

Sakurai menggeleng pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia kakak kembarku."

Aomine bahkan baru tahu jika Sakurai adalah anak kembar dan kakaknya sudah meninggal mengenaskan di penampungan.

"Ryo, adikmu, kenapa bisa ke penampungan?"

Sakurai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris biru gelap Aomine dengan tajam. Wow, Aomine bahkan baru tahu jika petugas paling malu-malu di markasnya itu bisa melakukan tindakan mengerikan seperti itu.

"Dia ke penampungan karena dia bodoh. _Su_ - _sumimasen_ , aku harus kembali."

Mungkin suatu dendam khusus yang membuat Sakurai terus meminta maaf.

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya sambil menggeleng. "Ayo, Kise, kita berangkat."

.

.

Aomine Daiki, 32 tahun, single, detektif.

Kise Ryouta, 32 tahun, single, detektif.

Mereka bergerak mengungkap kasus berantai ini.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Standart Applied (tambahan, mungkin chapter ini banyak karakter yang tambah super OOC)**

 **Happy /apanya yang happy, BakArisa?!/ Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shintarou menatap tajam kedua aparat penegak hukum di depannya. Tak ada todongan senjata atau semacamnya. Mobil yang mereka gunakan adalah SUV yang tadi dilihatnya parkir di depan panti.

"Apa aku harus mengangkat tanganku ke udara seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah, Aomine-kanshikan?" tanya Shintarou tajam.

Aomine tertawa sampai memeluk perutnya. Kise sampai _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya dan Shintarou menatapnya tambah dingin, Shintarou beranggapan jika dia baru saja dihina.

'Apa yang lucu, ' _no_ _dayo_ / _ssu_?!'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Shintarou dan Kise.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti ingin menangkapmu?" tanya Aomine setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya. Mata Shintarou menyipit, memandang curiga pada Aomine.

"Bisa saja, 'no dayo," Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine.

"Kise, bawa Kazunari-kun ke rumah sakit," Aomine mengeluarkan titah untuk Kise.

Baru Kise hendak mendekati Takao, Shintarou sudah berdiri di depan partnernya tersebut, seolah-olah dia adalah tembok untuk melindungi Takao.

"Jika kalian akan menangkap Takao dengan alibi ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku harus ikut." Shintarou berkata tegas dan tajam.

"Dia hanya akan membawa temanmu itu ke rumah sakit, oke? Kau bisa ikut dengannya setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku," bujuk Aomine sambil menarik Shintarou menjauh.

Kise membopong Takao menuju mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian, setelah Takao dipastikan aman di bangku belakang (tolong ingat bagaimana teknik menyetir Kise yang berbahaya ketika situasi sedang gawat darurat), mobil tersebut melesat menuju rumah sakit.

"Bangunan yang kau hancurkan hanya berjarak 800 meter dari sini, kau nggak takut?" Aomine memulai pembicaraan dengan berwibawa. Yah, daripada bertindak seenak udel dengan membawa bahasa-bahasa gaul yang nggak jelas.

"Saya melakukan tindakan yang benar. Itu yang saya tahu," jawab Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi.

Aomine terkekeh. "Tidak penting orang yang bersalah. Yang tidak bersalah yang penting. Itu, 'kan, maksudmu?"

Shintarou mendengus geli. "Kurasa Anda sama sekali tak paham soal itu,"

Tingkat pengetahuan Aomine baru saja dilecehkan oleh Shintarou.

"Kata siapa? Aku pernah membaca kutipan ini dari sebuah novel abad 20. Karangannya _The Queen of Mystery,_ Agatha Christie, betul, 'kan?"

Tawa Shintarou terlepas. "Maaf, tapi, saya benar-benar salah tentang Anda,"

"Kau entah orang ke berapa yang mengatakan hal itu," Aomine berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Setahuku di sini ada lapangan basket. Mau one-on-one? Aku mantan pemain basket, jadi jangan sombong,"

Aomine memimpin jalan menuju lapangan streetball itu. Tak ada yang bicara. Aomine bersiul dengan nada tak menentu sementara Shintarou memapah sepedanya dan masih melirik-lirik curiga pada Aomine dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Lapangan itu terlihat kotor dan tua. Daerah sekitarnya memang sangat sepi, seolah daerah ini tak pernah disentuh manusia lagi. Apalagi ringnya cuma tinggal satu, itu juga sudah karatan dan agak bengkok.

Sesampainya di lapangan tersebut, Shintarou menyandarkan sepedanya pada teralis selagi Aomine berlari kegirangan menuju bola basket tanpa pemilik itu.

Aomine lupa usia.

Aomine men _dribble_ bola yang warnanya sudah memudar itu sementara Shintarou berjaga di depannya.

Aomine mengingat masa SMA-nya dulu, saat isi kepalanya hanya basket, tidur, basket, makan, basket, majalah porno, basket, polisi, basket, dan basket. Dulu memang kepalanya mayoritas diisi oleh segala sesuatu yang berbau basket.

Dia mengirim bola tersebut menuju ring dengan sebuah _dunk_ , menciptakan bunyi 'KRIEETT' akibat ring tersebut sudah tua dan karatan. Untung saja ringnya nggak patah.

Shintarou melakukan _rebound_ dan segera menggiring si bundar menuju tengah lapang dan menembak bola tersebut menuju ring dengan shoot yang tak mungkin bisa dicegah.

Bola itu menciptakan garis parabola yang tinggi, sampai Aomine terdiam melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ring dengan mulus.

"Aku harus mengakui, mungkin kau memang _three_ - _pointers_ terbaik se-Jepang, bocah." Aomine mengambil bola tersebut.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, padahal kacamatanya tidak merosot sama sekali dari pangkal hidungnya. Iya, sebenarnya itu tindakan defensif Shintarou untuk mempertahankan ke _tsundere_ annya "Tidak usah memuji, ' _no_ _dayo_ ,"

Aomine tertawa dan men _dribble_ bola itu lagi, tapi Shintarou sudah kehilangan mood-nya untuk bermain. Tiba-tiba bola itu melesat ke arahnya, menuju wajahnya, tapi beruntung Shintarou memiliki refleks yang cepat maka Shintarou bisa menangkap bola tersebut dan menembaknya menuju ring. Bola itu mencium bibir ring dan memantul keluar.

Aomine mengambil bola tersebut dan melakukan lay-up sederhana. "Aku minta one-on-one tapi kau sudah tidak tertarik,"

Aomine melempar bola tersebut pada Shintarou dan Shintarou hanya menangkapnya tanpa ada minat untuk memainkannya lagi. Dia malas bermain basket kali ini. Entah memang malas atau kangen main dengan Takao dan _senpaitachi_ juga _kouhai_ barunya.

"Mengapa Anda bisa tahu jika kami dalang di balik kasus ini?" ucap Shintarou tanpa memandang Aomine. "Apa CCTV di jalan tersebut sudah kalian analisa sampai-sampai bisa menemukan kami?"

Aomine menghela napas dan berjalan menuju bench karatan di pinggir lapang. "CCTV kota tidak menunjukkan keberadaan kalian. Aku menemukan kalian atas usahaku dan divisi kami,"

Aomine duduk dan menatap langit musim panas yang mendung.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya yang pertama,"

Aomine tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya. "Sederhana saja. Kalian dulu pernah meninggalkan ancaman untuk keluarga Akashi saat kasus kebakaran penampungan itu terjadi. Kalian bilang, suatu saat nanti kalian akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan keluarga Akashi, 'kan?"

Shintarou tersenyum samar lalu mengambil langkah mundur sampai ke tengah lapang dan menembak bola basket itu lagi. Bola itu memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggelinding menuju kaki Shintarou.

"Sejauh ini juga, tidak ada orang atau instansi manapun yang mencoba untuk mengalahkan Akashi, mengancam Akashi pun tidak ada. Menurutmu, adakah orang yang berani mengecam kepemimpinan mereka? Akashi adalah segalanya di Jepang ini. Dengan begitu, pencarian kami semakin sempit dan kami langsung mengindikasikan kalian sebagai pelakunya, sebagai satu-satunya kelompok yang berani mengecam Akashi."

Akashi adalah segalanya di Jepang ini.

Hanya mereka yang pernah mengecam kemutlakan Akashi.

Itu fakta-fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Shintarou mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Aomine dan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Ada satu fakta lagi, dari 90 anak yang kabur dari penampungan, yang dinyatakan masih hidup hanya kalian bertiga. Kau, Kazunari Takao, dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalian bertiga merupakan bintang-bintang basket SMA baru tahun kemarin. Jadi, mudah bagiku menemukan kalian begitupun dengan identitas kalian. Aku cukup mengunjungi sekolahmu, meminta biodatamu dan Kazunari-kun, dan mengunjungi panti yang selama ini merawatmu lalu aku menemukan kalian."

"Aku bodoh, 'ya?" Shintarou melepas kacamatanya. Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menampakkan diriku ke permukaan dengan bermain basket, bukankah itu bodoh?"

"Tujuanmu hanya ingin menghancurkan keluarga Akashi, pihak yang tak bersalah,"

Shintarou merinding mendegarnya, tidak menyangka Aomine sudah mencapai kebenaran dari dua peristiwa ledakan itu.

"'Bukan yang bersalah yang penting, tapi yang tidak bersalah yang penting'. Kalian bertindak kalau selama ini seolah-olah kalianlah yang bersalah untuk menyudutkan Akashi yang tidak bersalah muncul ke permukaan dan bergerak. Karena yang sesungguhnya bersalah itu seseorang yang terlihat tidak bersalah. Luar biasa! Tak kusangka kau bisa selicik itu,"

Shintarou diam. Kebenaran telah terungkap.

Aomine mengeluarkan kertas-kertas hasil penyelidikan dirinya dan Kise dan memberikannya pada Shintarou.

"Kalian menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan milik Akashi yang selama ini dialihfungsikan. Misalnya, bangunan mall yang dulunya rumah sakit anak-anak yang

dimiliki yayasan peduli anak-anak setempat. Atau klinik Akashi yang dulunya adalah panti asuhan itu. Kalian menghancurkannya karena kalian tahu jika sebenarnya bangunan-bangunan itu dialihfungsikan dan kalian ingin mengembalikannnya ke fungsinya yang sebenarnya, 'kan?

Jika bangunan itu dihancurkan maka masyarakat akan kembali ingat tentang rumah sakit anak-anak yang bankrut tanpa sebab dan panti asuhan yang tiba-tiba terlibat keracunan massal. Pers mungkin akan mengorek kedua kasus itu dan mungkin perhatian masyarakat akan teralih pada Akashi dan mempertanyakan 'kenapa ini bisa terjadi?' dan itu akan menyudutkan Akashi yang merupakan 'pihak tidak bersalah'."

Shintarou berdiri, memakai kembali kacamatanya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan memandang Aomine. "Aku sudah ketahuan, 'ya? Jadi, apa aku akan ditangkap?"

Aomine mendengus geli lalu menyeringai. "Sayangnya, cita-citamu masuk ke penjara harus batal, bocah."

Shintarou melongo dengan _tsudere_ -nya. Siapa juga yang mau masuk penjara?!

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menguak semua kasus ini," ucap Aomine tegas sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Shintarou.

Shintarou mengernyitkan alisnya. "Semua?"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat truk merah yang menggilas adiknya. Truk yang mengangkut bahan bangunan dengan kanji 'Aka' di baknya.

"Semua kasus ini berhubungan. Kasus meninggalnya adikku, hilangnya kedua kakak Kise, kasus hilangnya anak-anak, penampungan, alih fungsi bangunan, semuanya!" Aomine berkata penuh emosi. "SEMUA PELAKU KASUS-KASUS INI ADALAH AKASHI!"

"Midorima,"

Perhatian Aomine dan Shintarou teralih pada seseorang yang di luar lapangan.

Manusia dengan aura harimau liar dengan tinggi 190 centi dengan alis ganda, Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami?!" pekik Shintarou OOC.

"Aku ke sini mencari Kuroko tapi aku justru menemukan klien ayahku,"

Kagami dan Aomine menatap Shintarou.

"Ayahku adalah bandar bahan kimia untuk perusahaan jasa demolisi dan dia bilang akhir-akhir ini ada orang Jepang yang memesan padanya meskipun jumlahnya kecil. Aku masih menduga, tapi kurasa kau pelakunya karena akhir-akhir ini ada dua kasus pengeboman milik si Akashi-sialan itu,"

"Kau sudah menguping sejak kapan?" tanya Shintarou.

"Cukup lama," Kagami melangkah masuk ke dalam lapang dan mengambil bola. "Sampai aku bisa menarik kesimpulan, jika kita semua memang terikat dengan kemutlakan si Akashi itu, dan kau sudah membuat langkah besar untuk mengalahkannya secara sungguh-sungguh."

"Ayahku pernah dibuat bankrut oleh makhluk itu," ucap Kagami sambil men _dribble_ bola tersebut dengan santai. "Aku ingin sekali balas dendam, tapi aku tak tahu caranya. Tapi, Tatsuya bilang kalau putera mahkota keluarga Akashi seumuran denganku dan dia juga seorang pemain basket legendaris di sini. Maka dari itu, dua tahun lalu, aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang untuk mengalahkan Akashi yang terkenal akan kemenangan mutlaknya itu dan berkat Kuroko dan _senpaitachi_ , aku berhasil mengalahkannya di Winter Cup tahun lalu,"

BRUKK! Kagami melompat dan memasukkan bola dengan cara dunk yang normal.

"Dan itu belum cukup," ucapnya sesaat setelah mendarat. "Aku ingin gabung dengan kalian."

Aomine melongo.

Tu-tunggu!

Apa dia baru saja merancang sebuah korps untuk menghancurkan, maksudnya, mengadili Akashi?

"Be-begini, oke?" Aomine berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Duh, dia merasa serba salah. "Kita bukan bermaksud menghancurkan Akashi, membuat menderita atau semacamnya tapi kita hanya akan mengadilinya, oke? Kita akan buat mereka mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang dilakukannya. Itu saja."

"Aku tahu, 'no dayo," Shintarou berucap setelah diam beberapa saat dan Kagami mengangguki.

"Tapi, Aomine-kanshikan-,"

Aomine mengangkatnya, memotong ucapan Shintarou.

"Cukup panggil aku Aomine." tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Aomine-san, bukankah ini berarti kau membelot pada instansimu?"

Aomine mengerang sambil mengorek kupingnya. "Sekali-kali mengambil resiko itu nggak masalah, bocah. Siapa tahu aku beruntung dan bisa naik pangkat, kenapa nggak ngambil resiko? Bukannya, itu menguntungkan?"

Shintarou mengangguk paham.

"Ah, Midorima, kau tahu dimana Kuroko?" Kagami mengangkat topik pembicaraan baru.

Shintarou baru teringat soal makhluk dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu.

Kapan terakhir dia berhubungan dengan anak itu?

Ah, Kuroko terakhir laporan untuk membius dokter forensik bernama Moriyama itu, 'kan?!

Jangan-jangan-

Shintarou mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kuroko. Nomornya tidak aktif.

Shintarou terus menghubunginya dan hasil selalu sama.

Kagami mendorong bahunya. "Dimana Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak tahu, 'no dayo. Dia sudah keluar sebelum ledakan itu terjadi." Shintarou berusaha menjawab dengan tenang. Di dalam kepala Shintarou, Shintarou sudah membayangkan jika sebenarnya Kuroko mungkin tertimbun di reruntuhan atau kejadian buruk lainnya.

Kagami menggertakkan giginya, menahan emosi.

Ponsel Shintarou berdering. Di layar ponselnya menampilkan nama 'Araki-sensei' dan fotonya saat sedang tersenyum manis. Iya, momen langka.

["Shintarou-kun!"]

Suara Araki-sensei begitu panik dan bergetar menyebut namanya.

" _Doushita_ _no_ , _sensei_?" tanya Shintarou masih berusaha tenang.

["Tolong! Tolong _sensei_ , Shintarou-kun! Anak-anak, Shintarou-kun! Anak-anak panti, Shintarou-kun!"]

Sahut Araki-sensei tambah panik, malah sambil menangis.

"Sensei, bicara pelan-pelan," ucap Shintarou lembut sampai membuat Kagami memandang Shintarou tak percaya.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Hanya ada suara sesenggukan Araki-sensei yang berusaha menenangkan diri.

["Ta-tadi, a-ada se-segerombolan orang ya-yang me-mengaku dari bi-biro keamanan da-datang menemuiku. Me-mereka bilang mereka ingin mencarimu. Karena me-mereka mencurigakan, aku tak mengakui jika kau tinggal di sini lalu mereka memukulku sampai pingsan dan mengambil anak-anak itu. A-apa yang harus kulakukan, Shintarou-kun? Hiks, aku tidak mengenali mereka."]

Araki-sensei sudah menangis kembali.

" _Sensei_ , bisa beritahu aku apa mereka punya ciri-ciri khusus, entah misalnya mereka jas atau membawa apa," Shintarou berkata dengan nada yang agak tegas.

["Ka-kalau tidak salah me-mereka pakai pin kanji 'Aka' pada pakaian mereka."]

'Akashi,' desis Shintarou geram. Tangan terkepal sampai bergetar. " _Sensei_ , aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi. _Sensei_ tenangkan diri dan tunggu aku, 'ya?"

[" _Ha_ - _ha'i_. Hati-hati, Shintarou-kun.]

Begitu Shintarou memutus sambungan teleponnya terdengar suara menggelegar Aomine yang berteriak.

"BODOH KAU, KISE! IDIOT! SUDAH KUDUGA JIKA TEKNIK MENGENDARAMU YANG IDIOT ITU AKAN MEMBAWA BENCANA! BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU BISA PINGSAN DAN KEHILANGAN KAZUNARI-KUN?! KEMBALI KE SINI DAN AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PELAJARAN ATAS KETOLOLANMU ITU!"

Aomine menekan tombol 'end call'nya dengan kasar sampai layar ponsel _touchscreen_ itu retak seperti sarang laba-laba kecil.

 _AomineDangerZone_ : ON.

Peringatan bahaya status waspada, harap jangan dekat-dekat Aomine.

"Tadi pagi, loker kami di gym punya Riko-senpai diacak-acak dan tiap loker kami ditinggali kertas ini," Kagami berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan topik lagi.

Tolong salahkan tingkat kepolosan, entah ketidakpekaan, Kagami yang kadang-kadang nggak ngerti baca situasi, akhirnya dia dikirimi _deathglare_ oleh Aomine.

'Kenapa aku?!' pikir Kagami sambil mundur selangkah. Aomine mengerikan.

Shintarou mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Ada dua buah kanji di sana. Aka dan Kuro.

Shintarou meremas kertas itu. Dia menggertakkan giginya lebih kejam lagi.

Emosinya sudah meluap-luap tapi dia tidak akan bertingkat sok antagonis dengan berteriak dan mengamuk. Entah untuk menjaga _image_ kalem dan kerennya atau berkat ke _tsundere_ annya, dia tak tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Takao?" tanya Shintarou setelah menunggu Aomine menurunkan tegang di wajahnya.

Aomine menghela nafas saat tatapan penasaran dari dua pemuda di depannya itu sudah tak sanggup ditahannya. "Kise ditabrak dan Kazunari-kun dilarikan seseorang. Maaf,"

Aomine menundukkan kepalanya, bentuk rasa sesal dirinya. Nggak Aomine banget pokoknya.

"Akashi," desis Shintarou, "sudah keterlaluan."

Shintarou berlari keluar dan menaiki sepedanya lalu meluncur entah kemana, meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang sibuk dengan emosi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kuroko meringkuk, menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola akibat rasa nyeri di perutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali tendangan Seijuurou mengenai perutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pula, Kuroko memuntahkan darahnya sendiri dari mulutnya.

Matanya hanya terbuka sebelah, sebelah matanya lagi sudah membengkak dan tak bisa dibuka berkat tinjuan Seijuurou.

Pandangannya sudah memburam tapi rasa sakit itu membuatnya terus terjaga. Jika disuruh memilih menderita sakit menusuk-nusuk atau mati, Kuroko pasti akan memilih mati tapi dunia belum mengizinkannya.

"Coba kau bilang siapa otak dari kejadian ini dari awal, mungkin kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Akashi dingin sambil mengangkat wajah Kuroko lalu melemparnya ke lantai kembali.

DUUKKK! Lagi satu tendangan meluncur mulus untuk perut Kuroko. Kuroko lagi-lagi memuntahkan darahnya dan menggulung tubuhnya makin rapat. Napasnya sulit dan terasa menyakitkan.

"Kumohon... hentikan," Kuroko berkata dengan lemah. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras.

Akashi tertawa. Kuroko semakin ketakutan, tawa iblis Seijuurou sangatlah menakutkan.

"Manusia memang lemah, iya 'kan, Tetsuya? Aku cukup memukulimu sampai sekarat dan akhirnya kau akan menjawab dengan lantang apa kutanyakan. Hahaha, manusia sangatlah lemah."

"Ja-jangan sakiti mereka," Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. "Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Tidak bersalah? Lucu sekali. Merekalah yang salah. Semua kasus ini mereka yang bersalah."

Ucapan Seijuurou membuat Kuroko kesal. Dia sudah tahu seluruh fakta sesungguhnya soal semua kasus ini. "Tidak." bantahnya tegas. "Bukan yang bersalah yang penting tapi yang tidak bersalah yang penting."

Kuroko sangat hafal kalimat itu. Kutipan percakapan seorang gadis karangan _The_ _Queen_ _of_ _Mystery_ pada salah satu novelnya.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya bersiap membalas kalimat Akashi tapi denging mematikan itu menyerang kepalanya.

NGGIINNGGG...

NGGIINNGGG...

["Tetsu, kamu diam di sini, oke? Okaa-san, akan kembali."]

["Kaa-san, mau kemana?]

NGINNNGG..

["Kaa-san akan menghadapi orang-orang itu,"]

"Akh!" jeritnya sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Saking sakitnya, sekarang sebelah mata Kuroko yang bengkak sekarang bisa terbuka.

["Terlalu banyak bicara, Nyonya Kuroko. Tutup mulutmu dan berikan puteramu,"

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan senjata di tangannya mengancam Kaa-san dan aku hanya diam di pelukannya.

"Tidak! KUMOHON! JANGGGANNN!"

Apa yang kurasakan setelahnya hanyalah tetesan hangat dari kepala Kaa-san yang hancur dan seseorang mematikan lampu untukku.

Kaa-san mati.]

"UWWWAAAAA!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Iya, dia ingat. Alasan mengapa dia ada di penampungan. Memori itu kembali dan dia tahu jawabannya.

Mendengar teriakan kesakitan Kuroko yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian, Seijuurou mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak Kuroko lagi.

"Akashi-kun,"

Suara Kuroko yang terdengar bulat dan mengancam membuat Seijuurou kaget sampai-sampai menghentikan kakinya untuk menginjak Kuroko.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou merasa takut.

Dengan berani, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, Kuroko menatap iris heterokromik Seijuurou. "Kepalaku sudah serendah ini, sejajar dengan kakimu. Perlukah aku mengubur kepalaku di tanah seperti burung unta agar kau puas dengan sikap keagunganmu ini?"

Kuroko berkata dengan tajam, rahangnya mengeras. Wajah _expressionless_ itu hilang. Kuroko benar-benar marah.

"Kau bukan segalanya, Akashi-kun. Kau manusia dan pantas kalah. Kau. Bukan Dewa."

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya, menarik leher Kuroko dan mengangkatnya sambil mencekiknya ke tembok.

"Berhentilah bertindak sok berani, Tetsuya," ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. "Aku bisa membunuh semudah aku menggeser bidak shogi. Jangan macam-macam, Tetsuya. Kau masih kujadikan sandera yang berharga. Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku untuk membunuh orang yang tak ingin kubunuh."

"Ha?" Kuroko tertawa sinis. Dia tidak gentar, dia ingin mengalahkan keluarga pemuda ini. Keluarga Seijuuroulah yang sudah membunuh ibu kandungnya. "Bukankah mudah bagimu menghapus kejahatan yang kau lakukan? Semudah kau mengangkat bidak shogi,"

Pintu terbuka dan anak buah keluarga Akashi yang berbadan besar masuk dengan menyeret satu pemuda berambut hitam. Kepalanya tertunduk dan dia terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan mengambil semua yang berharga bagi Shintarou dan tak akan kusisakan sedikit pun untuknya. Tidak sedikit pun." Seijuurou melepaskan cekikannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Tangannya bergerak, mengisyaratkan sesuatu untuk sang anak buah.

Pria berbadan besar itu melempar pemuda berambut hitam itu dan ikut keluar bersama Seijuurou setelah dia mengunci pintu.

Kuroko menyentuh perutnya dan meringis. Dia menyeret dirinya menuju sang pemuda sekuat tenaga. Dia sudah tak sanggup bernapas. Dadanya sakit luar biasa. Dunia mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya begitu dia kehilangan tenaga di tangannya. Tak ayal, kepala Kuroko segera berhantaman dengan lantai karena dia sudah tak sanggup untuk melakukan apapun.

Pemuda itu bergerak lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Kuroko bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ka-zunari-kun?" bisiknya lemah.

Partner setia Shintarou babak belur karenanya. Kuroko merasa sangat bersalah. Dia memang hanya melihat kedekatan mereka sebagai partner basket di lapangan, tapi Kuroko tahu hanya dengan mengamatinya saja. Takao adalah orang penting bagi Shintarou.

" _Gomen_ , Midorima-kun,"

Sesaat kemudian, dunia berubah gelap di matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Kagami pulang, Aomine kembali ke halte itu menunggu datangnya Kise.

Dia juga sudah meminta Kagami untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan kimia yang biasa dipakai Shintarou membuat bom dari ayahnya. Dia baru saja menyiapkan sebuah rencana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil SUV yang sudah lama mereka pakai untuk bepergian kemana-mana, muncul dengan kondisi ringsek. Kaca belakangnya retak dan mesinnya berasap.

Niat Aomine adalah ingin menghajar Kise dengan gaya Kasamatsu. Memang sih, pelaku sebenarnya mungkin adalah orang-orang suruhan Akashi tapi khusus untuk Kise entah kenapa bawaan Aomine selalu ingin memarahi dan menghajarnya. Tapi begitu melihat wakilnya turun dari mobil dengan kondisi berdarah-darah begitu, Aomine membatalkan niatannya itu.

"Aominecchi, maafkan aku," sesal Kise sambil menunduk. Satu per satu darah yang bersumber dari kepalanya itu jatuh ke aspal.

Aomine menggaruk di kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Dia masuk ke mobil dan menstarter mobilnya.

"Lekas naik, bodoh. Kalau kau mati, aku juga yang repot." ucap Aomine salah tingkah.

Kise terhura, eh, terharu maksudnya. Dia nggak menyangka Aomine bisa sepeduli itu. Padahal di jalan tadi dia sudah membayangkan kepalanya benjol-benjol seperti jeruk atau pinggangnya patah. Duh, Kise jadi pengen nangis deh.

Kise masuk ke dalam mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Apa Jepang akan menjadi negara tropis gara-gara Aominecchi tiba-tiba jadi baik?" canda Kise dan Aomine menanggapinya dengan dengusan tak senang. Kise tertawa dan tawanya terhenti karena Aomine memutar mobil dengan binal.

"Aominecchi bilang-bilang kek kalau muter mobil dengan cara seperti itu!" protesnya sambil mengelus kepalanya. Kise tambah pusing sekarang.

"Ketahuilah, Kise, kalau di dunia ini mengenal sistem balas dendam." Aomine lalu tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **URYYYAAA, SHINTARO ARISA KEMBALI!~**

 **Hehe, entah kenapa aku semangat gini! Nggak, bukan karena spoiler-spoiler KuroBas Cup itu (readers : itu mah bikin baper, dodol!) atau karena tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sebelum anime favoritku muncul season duanya atau karena ujian mid semester yang bentar lagi terlaksana (readers : kalo ini sih bikin stress, aho! *author ditendang*) Entahlah, aku sangat bersemangat!**

 **Kebenarannya udah terungkap. Cepet ya? Kenapa? Karena mereka punya misi baru lagi.**

 **Oke, aku minta maaf karena udah bikin Aomine, Akashi, Shintarou, Kagami, jadi OOC gitu :v Entahlah, imajinasiku benar-benar gila :v Tapi menurutku keren, lho, kalau Police!Aomine jadi pinter gitu. Nambah kesan seksi, nyaann~ Oh ya, soal Akashi, mungkin dia ada di mode Harsh!Bokushi, entahlah, aku pun nggak begitu yakin. Mana yang lebih serem Oreshi atau Bokushi? Kalau menurutku sih Bokushi, makanya sampe kutaro dia jadi Harsh!Bokushi.**

 **Oh ya, karakter-karakter sebangsa /plak/ Momoi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Tatsuya, sama Moriyama, itu cuma selewat. Nanti juga bakal tambah banyak yang kek begitu. Yang jelas ini masalah Shitarou sama Seijuurou #uhuk.**

 **Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan?**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews Reply Time!**

 **OKE, UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA AKU BALES REVIEW DISINI!**

 **CUMA YANG CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA AJA, EHE /jduesh/**

 **1\. Yoruno Aozora : Jawaban kondisi TakaKuro sudah dijawab di sini dan jawabannya mereka nggak baik. Yosh! Chapter selanjutnya tetep ditunggu yaa~ Thanks udah review!~**

 **2\. Anita (guest) : Apa yang terjadi sama Takao? Sama kek yang dialami Shintarou sama Kuroko. Memorinya balik tapi mungkin kapan-kapan bakal dijelasin. Thanks udah review! Tetep review untuk chapter ini sampai chapter terakhir yaa~ /nggak maksa sih/**

 **3\. Kurotori Rei (guest) : Wow, tumben Kurotori-san gk login. Iya, Akashi emang jahat dan Kuroko diduga maso /plak/ Namanya antagonis, wajib jahat dunkz /dibakar/ Apa yang bakal terjadi? Mungkin nggak akan sama kek Nine sama Twelve yang ujung-ujungnya mati, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan juga sih *smirk* Tim AoKise memang selalu merusak suasana :v Yosh, thanks udah review! Tetep review yaaa~**

 **4\. Anita (guest) : Duh, terharu. Makasih udah selalu nungguin dan thanks udah review. Tetep review supaya fic ini terus lanjut tanpa ada kemacetan berarti *usap air mata***

 **5\. Freyja Lawliet : Hajar Seijuurou, Freyja-san. Dia emang kurang asem udah hajar Kurokocchi! Yosh, thanks udah review! Tetep review yaa Li, ups, Freyja-san!~**

 **6\. Sayounara Watashi : Kelamaan update ya? Sumimasen deshita *bow* Udah cepetkah ini updatenya? Dakedo sa, thanks udah review! Tetep review untuk more fast update, nggak janji sih, liat kesibukan di duta dulu :v**

 **Yosh! Udah kejawab semua, 'kan, yang review kemarin? Makasih yaa! Aku cinta kalian semua! Muach! /jduesh/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	8. Chapter 5 : Actors

Chapter 5 :

.

.

.

Shintarou melompat dari sepedanya begitu dia sampai di panti Araki-sensei. Panti sudah diacak-acak, kaca-kaca jendela dipecahkan, dan pintu sudah lepas dari engsel-engselnya.

Shintarou berlari menuju gudang tempatnya merakit bom dan mendesah lega karena gudang itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Araki-sensei!"

Dia memanggil sang pemilik panti yang selama ini dianggap sebagai walinya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam panti lewat pintu belakang.

Araki-sensei muncul dengan mata sembab dan ekspresi paniknya.

"Shintarou-kun!" Araki-sensei berseru lalu memeluk Shintarou. "Anak-anak itu! Shintarou-kun! Mereka semua diculik!"

Shintarou menaruh tangannya pada bahu walinya itu dan mendorongnya pelan untuk meminta sedikit jarak.

Araki-sensei mulai menekan-nekan jarinya gelisah.

"Maafkan aku, _Sensei_ ,"

"Ah, ha'i?"

Wanita berambut hitam lurus sepunggung itu memandang Shintarou heran. Untuk apa dia meminta maaf?

"Aku akan mengembalikan anak-anak itu, _Sensei_. Aku akan membawa kembali Takao, Kuroko, dan anak-anak itu dari tangan Akashi."

Araki-sensei mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "A.. kashi? Siapa?"

Shintarou mengepalkan tangannya. "Kurasa, ini semua salahku."

Araki-sensei kehabisan akal. Dia tak mengerti dengan semua jawaban yang diberikan Shintarou.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning(s) : Standard Applied**

 **Happy Reading!~**

.

.

.

.

Mari kembali ke waktu dimana Shintarou, Takao, dan Kuroko menyelinap ke dalam klinik Akashi.

Setelah Shintarou berhasil menghadapi denging menyakitkan yang melanda kepalanya, sambil mengatur napasnya, dia meraih foto itu.

Sebuah foto dimana ada seorang pria berkacamata yang sangat mirip dengan Shintarou mengenakan jas putih kebanggaannya yang menggendong puteranya, Shintarou, sambil tersenyum.

Sementara sang wanita berambut hitam dikuncir menggendong puterinya, adik Shintarou, Shizuko, dan tersenyum ceria bersama ke arah kamera.

'Ini keluargaku?' Shintarou bertanya-tanya, merasa agak tak yakin dengan foto itu.

Dia memasukkan foto itu ke saku jas dokter curiannya dan membaca map itu. Dia berdiri menghadap jendela, agar cahaya dari rembulan dan lampu-lampu di luar sana bisa menerangi isi folder yang akan dibacanya itu.

Ini semua laporan kerja ayahnya, Midorima Ryuuhei, yang dulu, sebelum meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil bersama ibunya, merupakan seorang dokter spesialis bedah jantung.

Iya, Shintarou sudah ingat, meskipun cuma setengah, tentang keluarganya dan alasan mengapa dia masuk ke 'kandang'.

Orang tuanya meninggal dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Itu yang didengar Shintarou dari mulut pamannya yang mantan pemain basket level nasional itu.

Shintarou ingat saat Shizuko, adik perempuannya, menangis dipelukannya, begitu melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya yang diselimuti kain putih sebelum proses krematorium.

Shintarou ingat bagaimana dingin dan pucat tangan tangan ayah dan ibunya itu. Dia memang tak bisa melihat wajah ayah dan ibunya, untuk suatu alasan psikologis yang dikatakan bibinya pada mereka.

Berbulan-bulan, Shintarou dan Shizuko dioper-oper dari tangan ke tangan antar famili bak bola basket. Sedih memang, apalagi jika ingat ekspresi-ekspresi tidak senang famili-familinya saat menyambut mereka di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, familinya memutuskan untuk 'menitipkan' Shintarou dan Shizuko di penampungan keluarga Akashi.

Shintarou juga ingat, bagaimana kata-kata pencuci otak petugas-petugas yang mengatakan jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi budak bagi keluarga Akashi. Petugas-petugas bajingan juga mengatakan jika mereka hanya sekumpulan anak-anak yang tidak diinginkan.

Tangan Shintarou terhenti di bundel terakhir sebuah laporan kerja ayahnya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima Ryuuhei mengalami kegagalan dalam operasinya.

Pasien yang ditanganinya adalah seorang wanita dari keluarga Akashi. Akashi Seina namanya.

Akashi Seina menderita kroarktasio aorta, alias penyempitan aorta, karena cedera akibat trauma. Sejak awal, Akashi Seina memang tak bisa diselamatkan karena pernyempitan pada arteri yang dialaminya sudah sangat parah. Kemungkinan selamat dari operasi juga sangat kecil. Karena aorta yang menyempit sudah sangat panjang, aorta dipotong dan akan dijembatani oleh pencangkokan dakron tapi terjadi pendarahan hebat sampai akhirnya beliau meninggal.

Ayahnya tidak dinyatakan bersalah. Keluarga Akashi sendiri yang memaksa melakukan operasi, dan berjanji tak akan menuntut jika seandainya Akashi Seina meninggal saat operasi berlangsung.

Shintarou membuka folder lain di bundel tersebut. Kali ini pasiennya adalah seorang anak kecil bernama Akashi Seira. Anak yang menurut data itu berumur enam tahun itu sudah meninggal pascaoperasi.

Shintarou berpikir. Dulu dua orang dari anggota Akashi pernah ditangani ayahnya. Dua-duanya juga meninggal saat dan setelah ditangani ayahnya.

Kening Shintarou berkerut.

Dia coba mengingat penjelasan pamannya saat itu. Saat itu pamannya mengatakan jika ayahnya dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah tabrak lari dan sampai detik ini, sampai Shintarou sudah sebesar ini, pelakunya tidak ditemukan.

Shintarou ingat, jika dia adalah anak pertama yang masuk penampungan Akashi.

Dia ingat bagaimana penampungan memperlakukan dia dan Shizuko seperti binatang. Seiring waktu berjalan, semakin banyak anak-anak yang masuk, perlakuan seperti binatang itu tak lagi hanya diterima Shintarou dan Shizuko. Anak-anak lain juga menerimanya. Tapi mereka mendapat sedikit perlakuan yang berbeda, perlakuan yang agak lebih kejam.

Shintarou mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam lagi, menjepit pangkal hidung dengan dua jarinya yang terbelit perban. Tak peduli dengan kacamatanya yang sudah merosot karena menunduk terlalu dalam.

'Apa Akashi punya dendam khusus denganku?' pikirnya.

Jika benar dugaannya tentang dendam khusus Seijuurou padanya, maka bukti-bukti ini sangatlah kuat. Bukti jika ayahnya pernah membuat nyawa dua orang Akashi pergi ke alam sana.

Shintarou membuka tali bundel itu menarik kertas bernamakan Akashi Seina dan Akashi Seira dan mengantonginya bersama foto itu.

.

.

.

Shintarou termangu di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya yang acak-acakan. Laptop di pangkuannya menyala, menampilkan sebuah tab yang sedang menunjukkan proses mengupload.

Ini adalah cara terakhir dirinya untuk memojokkan Akashi dan menariknya keluar menuju permukaan.

Handphone di saku celananya bergetar.

Shintarou menyingkirkan laptopnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor privat.

Shintarou mengusap layar ponselnya dan mendekatkan speakerphone ke telinganya. "Halo?" sapanya.

["Shin-chan!"]

Kalau bukan karena ingin menjaga image cool-nya, ingin rasanya Shintarou berteriak memanggil Takao yang terdengar baik-baik saja itu.

.

.

.

 **Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, siswa SMA. Pelaku aksi peledakan untuk meneror keluarga Akashi.**

 **.**

.

.

Takao bergerak untuk memiringkan tubuhnya. Duh, pinggangnya sakit sekali. Sudah semalaman tidur di halte, dipukuli oleh orang-orang suruhan Akashi untuk memastikan dia pingsan dan satu jam pura-pura pingsan dengan tubuh melengkung itu membuat pinggangnya terasa kaku sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Ka-zunari-kun?"

Takao menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sudah menggulung tubuhnya bak armadillo.

Ah, rupanya Kuroko juga ada disini.

Takao berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan berhasil setelah ada bunyi 'KRAK' dari pinggangnya.

"Kuroko-kun..." Takao menyeret dirinya mendekati Kuroko. Dia mengguncang tubuh Kuroko yang terhitung kecil untuk seorang pemain basket.

Takao memperbaiki posisi tidur Kuroko dan meringis pelan saat melihat robek tipis di pelipis Kuroko, sebelah matanya yang membengkak, bibirnya robek, dan wajahnya yang babak belur. Rambutnya lepek oleh keringat dingin.

Takao menarik kesimpulan jika si maharaja kemutlakan yang memiliki _emperor_ _eye_ itu bisa menjadi orang yang super kasar.

"Kuroko-kun," Takao mengguncang tubuh Kuroko lagi. Kuroko bergeming.

Takao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan bantuan hawk eyesnya, mencari keberadaan kamera tersembunyi yang mungkin terpasang di sudut-sudut langit-langit atau diantara tumpukan kardus yang tersusun rapi itu. Tapi Takao menemukan sesuatu yang bagus terpasang pada langit-langit sampai-sampai dia menyeringai sambil meremas saku celananya.

" _Hanashite_!"

Takao berbalik begitu pintu kembali terbuka diiringi bentakan-bentakan kasar anak-anak buah Akashi dan rontaan serta jeritan anak-anak yang dikenalnya di panti.

"Kazu-nii!" pekik satu bocah perempuan lalu berlari ke arahnya sembari menangis lalu memeluknya. Anak-anak lain mulai mengikuti dan Takao hanya bisa mengusap kepala mereka bergantian sambil menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

"Diamkan mereka!" titah sang pria berbadan besar sambil membanting pintunya lalu menguncinya.

"Kazu-nii~" rengek bocah-bocah itu.

Setelah 10 menit Takao berjuang untuk menenangkan bocah-bocah yang rata-rata berumur enam atau tujuh tahun itu, akhirnya kesepuluh anak-anak itu bisa diam.

Mereka duduk di depan Takao, masih sesenggukan dan menahan linangan air mata.

"Tenang. Kita akan baik-baik saja," ucap Takao sambil mengusap kepala satu bocah.

"U-ukh..." Kuroko mengerang kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya. Takao merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia melupakan orang yang sedang cedera parah.

Takao mengguncang tubuh itu pelan. "Kuroko-kun, bisa dengar aku?"

Kuroko menjawab dengan anggukan lemah dan lagi-lagi mengerang kesakitan.

Takao memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada cukup banyak kardus-kardus yang mungkin berisi barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Saat ini dia memprioritaskan untuk mencari kain, sebisa mungkin perban, agar bisa menutup luka-luka di tubuhnya dan Kuroko.

"Hmm, aku punya tugas untuk kalian."

Takao berkata melipat tangan di dada di depan anak-anak itu.

Kesepuluh pasang mata berkaca-kaca itu memandang Takao.

"Misi apa, Nii-san?" tanya satu anak itu.

Takao menunjuk kardus-kardus itu. "Bongkar kardus-kardus itu. Kita butuh banyak peralatan untuk kabur dari sini. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak buat suara, _wakatta_?"

Tanpa banyak tanya, anak-anak itu segera berpencar dan membongkar satu demi satu kardus lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Mereka mengerjakan tugas itu dengan hati-hati dan tanpa banyak suara.

"Kuroko-kun," Takao menyingkirkan tangan kanan Kuroko yang meremas perut sebelah kirinya. Takao melepaskan kancing kemeja Kuroko dan melihat luka lebam disana.

"Tuan Muda Akashi ternyata cukup kasar juga," gumam Takao dan terkekeh pelan.

Takao berpaling pada pekerjaan anak-anak itu. Mereka sedang membongkar kardus berisi pakaian. Bingo!

"Kazunari-kun..."

Tangan Kuroko yang berlumuran darah kering itu meraih lengan kaus Takao yang baru saja hendak berdiri. "Akashi.." Kuroko melanjutkan dengan lemah.

"Maa," Takao menggaruk kepalanya dan kembali duduk. "Kami sudah tahu. Makanya aku, maksudku, kita bertindak seperti ini. Kita datang untuk mengungkap kasus ini."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Akashi ingin balas dendam pada Midorima-kun..." dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kuroko menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok dan berusaha duduk dan Takao segera membantu.

"Balas dendam?" tanya Takao.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu pasti, Kazunari-kun."

"Kazu-nii! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Seorang bocah berseru sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak berwarna silver.

Takao menghampiri anak itu dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Takao membukanya. Dalam kotak itu satu set ponsel keluaran lama yang nampaknya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Takao menyeringai sambil menepuk kepala bocah itu.

"Kerja bagus! Dengan ini, kita bisa menghubungi Shin-chan!" puji Takao yang membuat anak itu tersipu malu.

Takao mengeluarkan Subscriber Identitu Module alias kartu SIM dari saku celananya (ingat jika Takao sebulan terakhir ini menjadi pencopet ponsel?). Dia lalu memasukkan kartu SIM ke dalam ponsel tersebut lalu menyalakan ponselnya.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu sambil berharap jika baterai ponsel tersebut masih ada isinya, ponsel tersebut hidup. Takao menekan tombol keypad, mengetikkan sebuah kombinasi sebelas digit angka untuk menghubungi partnernya.

Takao menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mendengar nada tunggu sambil berharap Shintarou mengangkatnya.

["Halo?"]

Tanpa sadar Takao memekik karena sapaan singkat bernada dingin dari partnernya itu. "Shin-chan!"

Takao lega bukan main. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia mendengar suara Shintarou sebelum pingsan, Shintarou terdengar sangat tidak baik.

["Takao?! Bukannya aku peduli, tapi bagaimana keadaanmu?"]

Takao terkikik geli mendengar bantahan yang selalu diucapkan di awal kalimat Shintarou jika menanyakan tentang keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cuma lecet-lecet sedikit. Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu dan Kise-san?"

["A-aku baik-baik saja dan Kise-san, entahlah, aku tak sempat melihatnya."]

"Shin-chan," Takao menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

["Ya, aku juga. Mungkin Kuroko juga sudah. Kejadian ledakan klinik Akashi itu mirip saat penampungan meledak. Kurasa, itu pemicunya."]

"Nee, Shin-chan, sudah tahu makna ucapan dokter gila waktu itu?" Takao menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ucapan dokter gila yang mengatakan kita akan hancur jika berhasil mengingat masa lalu kita."

Takao mendengar helaan napas Shintarou.

["Tapi pada kenyataannya, ingat atau tidak, kita sudah terlebih dahulu merencanakan ini, 'nodayo."]

Takao menggeleng sebagai tindakan refleks. Konyol memang. "Bukan itu. Menurutku, ucapan dokter gila itu bermaksud jika kita berhasil mendapatkan memori kita, memori masa kecil kita, kita akan mengingat masa kecil kita yang mungkin lebih buruk daripada saat di penampungan."

["..."]

Shintarou terdiam.

Takao mengingat memori masa kecilnya yang menyakitkan itu. Membayangkan jika ternyata Shintarou dan adik perempuannya muncul dari keluarga yang bermasalah sama seperti dirinya, membuatnya menggeleng pelan. Shintarou tidak sepertinya dalam urusan masa lalu sebelum masuk penampungan.

["Lupakan soal itu. Apa kau bersama anak-anak? Rasa-rasanya aku mendengar suara Tanaka disitu."]

"Ah, memang anak-anak bersamaku," jawab Takao sambil kembali memeriksa keadaan Kuroko yang mengenaskan. "Kuroko-kun juga bersamaku. Dia terluka. Si Akashi itu sepertinya menyiksa Kuroko cukup parah."

Takao mendengar Shintarou mengerang pelan.

"Shin-chan," Takao berkata sambil menjepit ponselnya dengan bahu sementara tangannya sibuk memeriksa nadi Kuroko. "Rencana 'itu' apa sedang kau lakukan? Tapi mungkin kita butuh rencana C dan aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Takao menjelaskan dan hanya dibalas Shintarou dengan, 'hm', yang singkat.

"NII-SAN!"

Takao segera berpaling ke sumber suara dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Anak itu nyengir sambil mengacungkan sepotong kemeja berwarna kekuningan.

"Ah, Shin-chan, kurasa aku harus mengakhiri percakapan kita disini."

["Mengenai rencana C yang kau bilang, kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan."]

Dengan nada percaya diri Takao menjawab. " _Mochiron, Ace-_ sama!"

Sambungan terputus dan segera berlari menuju anak itu lalu mengeluarkan baju-baju dari kardus itu. Semuanya kemeja-kemeja bermerk berukuran sedang, mungkin milik Seijuurou atau ayahnya.

Takao melirik pada empat _fire_ _detector_ yang akan menyala dan menyemburkan air jika ada asap atau api. Takao menyeringai.

"Kalian mau tahu rasanya hujan dalam ruangan?"

Anak-anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Takao. "Hujan?"

Melihat tatapan kebingungan anak-anak itu, Takao tersenyum usil.

"Yep. Hujan," ulang Takao sambil mengangguk. "Kalian kumpulkan baju-baju itu ditengah ruangan dan kalian akan melihat kejutan hujan di dalam ruangan."

Anak-anak itu mengangguk dan segera memboyong kain-kain itu ke tengah ruangan.

Takao mengambil salah satu kemeja dan merobeknya menjadi lembaran-lembaran untuk menutup luka di tubuh Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun," Takao mengguncang tubuh mungil si _invisible_ _man_. Kuroko bergeming di tempatnya.

Takao menyerah untuk membangunkannya dan segera menutup luka-luka Kuroko sebisanya dengan kain-kain itu.

.

.

.

Seijuurou mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kaca mobil dengan irama yang tidak jelas sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tak meneriaki supir pribadinya yang tampak tenang padahal situasi sudah sangat rumit.

Mobil terhenti di persimpangan jalan, masih terjadi kemacetan di sekitar area _Departement_ _Store_ keluarganya yang meledak dua minggu yang lalu.

Seijuurou semakin tak sabaran, jika bukan karena wibawa, mungkin Seijuurou sudah memaki-maki supirnya daritadi.

"Tuan Muda," supir yang umurnya sudah mencapai kepala lima itu mengangkat suara, "kemacetannya parah."

Seijuurou menggigit bibirnya. Tidak mungkin turun dari mobil, berlari menuju kantor ayahnya yang terletak di Roppongi. Memanggil taksi pun percuma.

Seijuurou membanting kepalanya ke sandaran kepala joknya dan menggeram kesal.

Jika saja bukan karena Shintarou yang mengunggah sebuah video animasi konyol berisi catatan kejahatan yang dilakukan keluarganya, maksudnya, catatan kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan dirinya atas nama keluarganya ke forum media sosial, Seijuurou tak akan sepusing ini.

Detik ini, atensi seluruh warga Jepang teralih pada keluarganya. Memojokkan keluarganya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana rusuhnya rombongan pers dari berbagai media mengerubungi apartemennya, meminta penjelasan padanya, sementara ayahnya sudah mengamuk agar Seijuurou lekas-lekas menemui sang ayahanda ke kantornya di Tokyo. Seijuurou sakit kepala sekarang.

Seijuurou memukul kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya. Manik heterokromik itu beralih pada LED raksasa di toko eletronik yang berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya. Cukup dengan membaca gerak bibir sang presenter berita TV nasional itu, Seijuurou tahu jika yang sedang diberitakan adalah kasus yang menyangkut keluargannya.

Kini kasus pembakaran penampungan diulik lagi. Entah sudah berapa siaran televisi yang menyiarkan debat tentang kasus ini. Mereka juga mengulik kasus tentang hilangnya beberapa mahasiswa aktivis anti kekerasan pada anak yang terjadi enam belas tahun yang lalu. Beberapa acara debat itu juga mengulik latar belakang dua buah gedung milik keluarganya yang kini telah rata dengan tanah.

Seijuurou meninju kaca mobil itu lagi dan menghela napas. Kemacetan belum juga terurai.

Dengan lesu Seijuurou menggugam, 'Matilah aku' dengan putus asa.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan nomor kepala pelayan rumahnya di yang terletak di Shibuya memanggil.

Seijuurou menggusap layar ponselnya dan mendekatkan speakerphone ke telinganya.

["Tu-Tuan Muda,"]

Suara kepala pelayan berumur setengah abad itu bergetar hebat. Awalnya Seijuurou mengira jika kepala pelayannya yang satu itu grogi luar biasa karena pertama kali meneleponnya. Tapi Seijuurou salah.

["Ma-maaf, sandera kabur semua, Tuan. Ju-juga gudang belakang terbakar."]

Seijuurou mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Dia seharusnya tak boleh lengah pada sepuluh bocah dan dua teroris itu.

.

.

.

 **Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun, siswa SMA. Mendapat hukuman.**

.

.

Aomine menunggui Kise yang tengah diobati di dalam UGD. Aomine bukannya kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai rela duduk selama satu jam di ruang tunggu untuk menunggui wakilnya yang mantan model itu.

Dia khawatir. Di tengah jalan, Kise tiba-tiba pingsan. Takut Kise gegar otak yang menyebabkan amnesia atau semacamnya, maka Aomine merelakan waktunya yang berharga untuk menunggu wakilnya itu.

Aomine pusing. Obat sakit kepala tak bisa meredakan rasa berdenyut-denyut di dalam kepalanya. Ulu hatinya juga terasa nyeri. Sejak kasus pemboman ini bermula, Aomine kembali pada kebiasaan makan tidak teraturnya. Sudah hobinya minum soda dan kopi, makan tidak teratur, ditambah stress, tak ayal lambung Aomine menjerit dan menyiksa pemiliknya.

Matanya sesekali melirik televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang pemboman klinik Akashi yang terjadi kemarin.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kantin rumah sakit. Jika terus dibiarkan, Aomine bisa ikutan masuk kamar rumah sakit akibat penyakit maag-nya.

Selagi Aomine berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit, kakinya terhenti pada figur wanita yang sedang membelakanginya karena sibuk menulis di papan jalan di atas meja jaga. Wanita itu berambut merah muda dikuncir kuda. Dengan rok span hitam, jas putih dan sepatu berhak tiga atau lima senti, wanita itu terlihat manis sekali di mata Aomine.

Wanita itu berbalik lalu tersenyum sangat lebar dan Aomine melongo tidak percaya. Wanita yang dulu, selama hampir tujuh belas tahun lamanya, selalu menempel padanya, sahabat masa kecilnya, yang sudah tahu Aomine luar dalam bagaikan saudara sendiri.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

... Momoi Satsuki.

"Dai-chan!" seru Momoi memanggil nama kecil Aomine. Momoi berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Aomine yang salah tingkah hanya mampu mendorong pelan wanita itu. "Sa-Satsuki!"

Momoi tertawa melihat ekspresi salah tingkah Aomine. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Momoi untuk kembali menguasai dirinya.

" _Ohisashiburi,_ " dengan senyum simpul Momoi membungkuk singkat, "Dai-chan."

Aomine merasa stressnya sedikit berkurang. Dengan senyum berwibawa Aomine membalas sapaan Momoi.

"Sudah lama, 'ya, Dai-chan, kita tidak bertemu." ucap Satsuki sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Empat belas tahun tepatnya. Semenjak lulus SMA kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku." balas Aomine sambil mengangguk.

Momoi tertawa garing. "Maaf, deh, maaf. Perjodohan memang sulit dibantah, hehehe."

Aomine mengangguk maklum.

"Masih sering ketemu sama Ki-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Bukan sering lagi, tapi kami sudah tak bisa dipisahkan lagi."

Momoi mematung. Pikirannya lari kemana-mana. Untung otak Aomine sedang lancar-lancarnya berpikir dan dia segera menuntaskan kalimat ambigu itu.

"Aku dan Kise bekerja di satu divisi yang sama di kepolisian. Aku atasannya dan dia bawahannya. Jadi, kami tak mungkin terpisah. Ah, satu lagi, Satsuki, aku masih normal."

"O-ohh..."

Momoi menghela napas. Untung Dai-channya belum belok terlalu jauh.

Aomine melirik papan jalan Momoi dan melihat jika ada kertas bertuliskan 'Akashi Health Clinic' disampingnya.

"Akashi Health Clinic?" baca Aomine.

Momoi menyingkirkan kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jasnya. "Bekas tempat kerjaku. Aku mau mengundurkan diri dan bekerja menetap di rumah sakit itu sehubung unit anak di rumah sakit ini sudah kembali beroperasi."

Senyum Aomine berubah jadi seringai. "Satsuki, bisa aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

Momoi menatap bingung teman masa kecilnya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ha'i?"

"Ini soal Akashi Health Clinic."

 **Aomine Daiki, 32 tahun, detektif kepolisian. Mencari lebih banyak data untuk pembuktian.**

.

.

.

Takao menyibakkan poninya yang sudah basah akibat semprotan air dari _fire_ _detector_ di seluruh penjuru rumah. Dia dan anak-anak sedang mengatur napas setelah lari sprint dari rumah Akashi yang sudah berasap dibuatnya.

Tak sia-sia dia membawa sisa bubuk potassium dan mancis murah untuk berjaga-jaga saat hendak ingin meledakkan klinik Akashi. Bubuk potassium akan meledak dan terbakar jika direaksikan dengan air. Dengan menaburkan potasium ke tumpukan kain dan ke sebagian permukaan lantai, lalu membakar _fire_ _detector_ untuk mengaktifkan sensor dan menyemburkan air. Potasium bereaksi meledak lalu membakar kain-kain itu, membuat seisi rumah gempar dan mengeluarkan mereka, sehubung mereka adalah sandera 'berharga' bagi Seijuurou. Memanfaatkan situasi itu, Takao yang membopong Kuroko mengarahkan anak-anak untuk kabur dari rumah itu.

Takao sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan kabur-kaburan. Memang siapa yang enam tahun lalu mengarahkan sebanyak nyaris 98 anak keluar dari penampungan sebelum meledak?

Ah, Takao jadi merasa bersalah. Dari 98 anak-anak yang diarahkannya bersama Shintarou dan beberapa anak temannya yang lain, 10 diantaranya meninggal, termasuk Shizuko, adik perempuan Shintarou.

Shizuko terjatuh saat memanjat pagar. Kakinya robek terkena potongan kawat yang mencuat. Dia dan Shintarou kabur belakangan, terpaksa meninggalkan Shizuko dan beberapa anak yang terjebak di penampungan karena panik.

Takao menghela napas. Dia masih menyalahkan dirinya yang saat itu memaksa Shintarou untuk meninggalkan Shizuko dan tepat saat tungkai kurus mereka menginjak tanah kebebasan, penampungan itu meledak. Melemparkan puing-puing yang terbakar, menimpa Shizuko dan anak-anak lainnya, menyebabkan 10 dari antara mereka mati.

Takao juga sangat menyayangkan otak genius si putera mahkota Akashi karena membiarkan dia, Kuroko, dan sepuluh anak kecil tanpa pengawasan dan banyak 'fasilitas'. Sadarkah Seijuurou saat memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengurung Takao dan Kuroko yang notabenenya pelaku di balik hancurnya departement store dan klinik keluarganya bersama anak-anak kecil yang gampang dirayu?

Mungkin Seijuurou tak sepandai seperti yang dipaparkan media.

Takao memeriksa keadaan Kuroko yang setengah sadar.

Matahari mulai bersinar terik. Jika terlalu lama berada di luar saat cuaca sedang panas-panasnya begini, anak-anak bisa masuk angin dan jatuh sakit. Mungkin Takao harus cari pertolongan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Saat Takao sedang berpikir sambil memutar-mutar ponsel curiannya, matanya melirik pada tiga buah mobil yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi di ujung jalan. Takao tidak tahu pasti, tapi rasa-rasanya dia mengenal mobil-mobil itu. Tiga mobil itu berhenti di depan mereka dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya sebagai anak-anak buah Akashi turun dengan wajah garang. Satu dari antara mereka membuat Takao mematung seketika.

Anak-anak mulai meraih tangan Takao dengan ketakutan. Takao juga tak mengerti mengapa dia justru membeku di sini, di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat, di depan Kuroko yang setengah sadar.

[NGGIINGGGG...]

"Kali ini kalian tidak akan bisa kabur," pria dengan paling tinggi dengan rambut hitam berponi tengah mirip Takao itu berkata sambil menarik rambut salah satu anak panti sampai menjerit kesakitan. "Kalian akan habis, kali ini."

Mendengar ancaman seperti itu, anak-anak otomatis berteriak dan segera lari pontang-panting ke segala arah. Pria-pria suruhan Akashi mulai mengejar mereka dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam mobil dengan kasar.

["Matilah kau, anak haram!"]

Takao memegang kepalanya. Memori sialan itu kenapa kembali lagi?!

"Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan, Kazunari." ucapnya datar sambil dingin.

["Kita kemana, Tou-san?"]

Takao masih memegangi kepalanya, berjuang menepis rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya dan parade pertunjukan masa kecilnya yang menyakitkan di dalam kepalanya.

Pria itu menyingkirkan Takao sampai terjatuh lalu menginjak perutnya. "Kupikir kau sudah mati terbakar enam tahun lalu Kazunari! Kupikir kau sudah mati dengan menyedihkan karena organ-organmu sudah dijual oleh penampungan itu! Tapi aku salah! Wajahmu yang mirip dengan istri tak tahu diri itu justru terpampang di majalah basket! Mempermalukanku!"

Pria itu terus menginjak dan menendang Takao tapi Takao tak bisa membalas. Dia bahkan tak berusaha menghindar atau melindungi tubuh yang menjadi sasaran pijakan dan tendangan kaki pria itu. Tiba-tiba lidahnya mengecap rasa asin di antara rasa darahnya. Eh?

Tapi hanya karena suara itu...

Takao enggan melihat wajah pria itu.

Takao memang sudah melupakan suara itu, tidak, bahkan wajahnya. Takao hanya bisa mengingat tubuh tinggi kurus yang dulu selalu memukulinya, melemparnya ke tembok, dan menguncinya di luar. Takao memang cuma anak dari 'kecelakaan' dan saat ibunya pergi dia menjadi pelampiasan ayahnya setiap pulang bekerja.

Sekarang dia ingat semuanya. Masa kecilnya yang menyakitkan, wajahnya ayahnya, suara ayahnya, bahkan nama aslinya.

Decitan ban yang diputar dengan ekstrem juga deru mesin mobil membuatnya kembali pada realita. Anak-anak itu sudah di bawa mereka, juga Kuroko.

Kerah baju Takao yang basah ditarik pria itu sampai tubuh Takao berdiri. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah melawan, Kazunari?!" bentaknya. "Kenapa kau justru kabur?!"

Takao tak mengerti. Memang apa salahnya jika dia kabur selama ini? Dia hanya ingin mencari kenyataan yang lebih baik, 'kan? Memang salah?

Manik ambernya menatap pria berusia nyaris 40 tahun itu.

"Jawab aku, Takao Kazunari!"

... Namanya yang sebenarnya telah disebutkan. Selama enam tahun terakhir namanya terbalik dan kini Takao merasa senang ketika pria itu menyebutkan namanya yang sesungguhnya. Masa bodoh dengan pipinya yang lebam dan bibirnya yang koyak, Takao tersenyum lebar.

Pria itu menjatuhkan Takao dengan tangan bergetar. Takao terjatuh begitu saja karena sudah terlalu lemas. Sengatan matahari, baju yang basah kutup, memori yang kembali, semuanya telah membuat Takao lemas.

Pria itu jatuh berlutut di depannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan suara bergetar, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum? Apa kau bodoh?"

Takao yakin jika telinganya tidak salah mendengar. Ayahnya menanyakan alasannya selama ini selalu tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin aku bodoh. Aku mungkin tidak bisa bersaing dengan Akashi-san dan Shin-chan," dia berkata sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Karena bagiku, tidak hal yang bisa membuatku pantas bersedih. Cukup fakta bahwa aku anak dari 'kecelakaan' Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang bisa membuatku sedih. Aku tidak mau menambah kesedihanku," sambung Takao sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. "Karena aku juga tahu Tou-san orangnya nggak tegaan, hahaha!"

Tawa cempereng itu mencubit hati pria itu.

"Aku sudah meninggalkanmu di penampungan dan mengharapkanmu mati disana," tukasnya. Dia menatap pemuda dengan iris amber kelam itu, mengharapkan reaksi marah dari puteranya itu.

Tapi pria itu tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya. "Lalu?" Takao justru balik bertanya, seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Nyatanya, aku keluar dari penampungan sialan itu, 'kan? Aku menyandang nama secara terbalik selama enam tahun. Menertawakan kehebatan orang lain yang tak bisa kulakukan, bermain basket, dan menjadi siswa SMA. Dengan atau tanpa Tou-san, aku bisa menjalani hidupku, 'kan? Tou-san, tangkap aku dan bawa aku ke Akashi-sialan itu."

Hati pria itu tertohok.

"Tou-san anak buahnya, 'kan?"

Reflek, pria itu justru menggeleng.

"Aku cuma anak haram, 'kan?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

PLAK!

Telapak tangan itu mendarat di pipi memar Takao lalu sebuah dekapan hangat menyambut tubuhnya.

" _Gomennasai_."

Dengan suara bergetar, pria itu meminta maaf.

" _Gomennasai_."

Lagi dan lagi kata permintaan maaf itu dilontarkan sampai Takao menitikkan air matanya tapi sampai detik ini Takao tidak sanggup membalas dekapan itu.

"Ternyata, aku tidak sanggup membiarkanmu mati, Kazunari. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Tou-san," ucap Takao. "Aku akan memaafkan Tou-san jika Tou-san mau memberitahuku kemana anak-anak itu dibawa. Aku tidak mau menambah daftar panjang orang-orang yang sudah kubunuh."

Pria itu melepas pelukannya dan dengan lembut membantu Takao berdiri. "Mereka membawa anak-anak itu bekas penampungan itu. Rencananya akan dijadikan sandera untuk memunculkan orang bernama Midorima Shintarou, eh?"

Sudut bibir Takao yang berdarah tertarik ke atas, mengulas sebuah seringai licik.

"Tou-san, bisa bantu aku?"

.

.

.

 **Ka, maksudnya, Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, siswa SMA. Bahagia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam ketika Kagami membuka laptopnya untuk melihat sebuah forum internet yang sudah seharian ini dibahas-bahas di berbagai media. Forum tersebut membahas tentang kejahatan-kejahatan yang dilakukan Akashi. Selain penasaran, sejujurnya Kagami juga ingin menjadi salah satu pemberi testimoni kejahatan Akashi.

Dia menscroll layarnya, membaca sederet huruf-huruf kanji yang belum semua dia mengerti. Thread itu menjadi top thread di forum tersebut. Penulis menamakan dirinya sebagai Anony7 juga menambahkan sebuah video animasi yang sudah berkali-kali ditontonnya di televisi.

Tanpa ada niatan menonton video animasi tersebut, Kagami segera menscroll layarnya ke daerah komentar. Komentar yang masuk sudah masuk hitungan ratusan ribu dan apa yang dilihat oleh Kagami rata-rata berisi caci maki netizen pada sang penulis, Anony7. Mereka mengatakan jika tulisan itu cuma sekedar karangan semata, cuma mencari sensasi dan sebagainya.

Ponsel Kagami bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Kagami membacanya dan manik scarletnya membulat. Dia menelepon pengirim.

"Midorima?! Kau gila?!" bentaknya ketika sambungan telepon terhubung. "Aku bisa saja mengirim potasium sebanyak itu tapi untuk apa?!"

["Menurutmu untuk apa lagi? Aku tidak mungkin menjualnya balik pada orang lain, 'kan?"]

Kagami bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Kagami meraih jus jeruk kotak ukuran satu liternya dan membuka tutupnya.

["Seperti yang kau ketahui, alur permainan akan berpihak pada siapa yang mencetak angka paling pertama, 'kan?"]

"Hm-mh,"

["Sesuai dengan teori itu, aku akan membuat ledakan ketiga, keempat, atau bahkan kelima, 'no dayo."]

BRUUUSHHH!

Kagami tersedak jus jeruknya sampai menyemburkannya.

"KAU GILA?!" semburnya sambil meletakkan jus jeruknya.

["Tidak. Aku waras, 'no dayo."]

Kagami menggeram kesal. Apa-apaan coba jawabannya itu?!

"Haa, baiklah. Besok siang, pesanan Aomine-san juga akan dikirim. Apa ini juga permintaan Aomine-san?"

["Tidak. Aomine-san meminta potasium padamu?"]

"Ng, iya, eh?" jawab Kagami polos. "Sebenarnya dia hanya memintaku untuk menyiapkan."

"Anggap saja permintaanku dengan permintaan Aomine-san sama jadi kuharap tengah malam nanti barangnya tiba. Aku akan memberimu alamatnya sebentar lagi."

Baru saja Kagami hendak menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah diputus Shintarou secara sepihak.

Dia menghubungi nomor ayahnya dan memulai transaksi baru untuk potasium permintaan Shintarou.

.

.

.

 **Kagami Taiga, 16 tahun, siswa SMA. Bergabung untuk menghancurkan keluarga Akashi.**

.

.

.

Kise terbangun dengan kepala sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Seingatnya, dia jatuh pingsan di mobil Aomine yang dibuatnya penyok itu.

"Ughh..." ringisnya saat kepalanya dirasa berdenyut kembali.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan detektif kucel dekil yang dikenalinya sebagai sahabat lama sekaligus atasannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Aomine sambil meletakkan keranjang kecil berisi sebuah jeruk dan dua buah apel. Astaga, Aomine pelit sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ssu. Kenapa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kise.

"Karena pingsan, bodoh. Kalau ternyata kau gegar otak atau semacamnya lalu amnesia atau semacamnya dan merepotkanku, siapa yang rugi? Aku, 'kan?"

Aomine narsis. Perasaan Aomine selalu merepotkan orang lain ketimbang direpotkan orang lain.

"Ah, Kise, jika kau benar-benar baik saja, aku punya perintah untukmu,"

Aomine menyeringai iblis dan Kise merinding jadinya. Pasti perintahnya Aomine aneh-aneh...

"Malam ini ada rapat yang dipimpin Imayoshi-kaichou dan kau harus menggantikanku karena aku ada urusan."

Tuh, 'kan...

"Sudah, 'ya! Aku pergi dulu! Rapatnya jam delapan, jadi lebih baik kau bersiap dan segera pergi ke sana."

Aomine keluar dan Kise menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

Atasannya yang satu itu terkadang sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

 **Kise Ryouta, 32 tahun, detektif kepolisian. Selalu direpotkan atasan tak tahu diri, Aomine Daiki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hollaaa~~ Shintaro Arisa kembali~**

 **Yep. Ini chapter kelima dan chapter selanjutnya adalah endingnya, mwahahahaha~**

 **Kenapa saya update jam segini? Nggak ada alasan, sih. Saya akhir-akhir ini hobi ngalong. Ah, berita tambahan. Saya punya adek kembar. Dua orang imouto sekaligus :v /nggak penting/**

 **Ini kayaknya chapter spesial si Takao deh. Soalnya Takao dapet dua kali part untuk point of viewnya. Bicara soal point of view, ada reader yang mau ngasih pendapat soal tren /plak/ 2nd PoV? Cuma buat bahan diskusi sih.**

 **Yep, yang masih UTS belajar aja dulu /elu juga masih UTS, dodol/**

 **Ah, iya, apa ada Reader-sama yang bersedia menominasikan Fanfic ini ke IFA 2015? /ngarep/ Oke, lupakan, hiks.**

 **Oh ya, reviewnya dibales diending aja yaa~ Kemaren dapet 9 review dan beberapa favorite dan follow membuat saya semangat tapi salahkan materi UTS saya yang bejibun, saya jadi lupa ngetik lanjutannya. Sumimasen~**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STILL MIND TO REVIEW? SAYA TERIMA BASH/FLAME KOK~ JADI KALO ADA YANG MAU CACI MAKI SAYA YANG UDAH SEENAK UDEL DI AWAL-AWAL NIRU-NIRU PLOT KEK ZnT, SAYA TERIMA KOK~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	9. Chapter 6 : End

Chapter 9 : END

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seorang Midorima Shintarou, pelaku di balik ratanya dua gedung besar milik keluarga Akashi yang awalnya berdiri tegak pusat Negeri Sakura itu, didatangi oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut bergradasi merah-hitam yang berlagak menjadi pengantar paket agar tidak dicurigai oleh pemilik sekaligus pengurus panti, Araki-sensei.

"Yo, Midorima!" sapanya sambil melepas topi ketika dilihatnya Araki-sensei sudah pergi entah kemana. Yup, pemuda itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga.

"Hn." Shintarou menggangguk, tidak berniat membalas sapaan Kagami. Shintarou justru lebih tertarik pada kotak-kotak khusus berisi potasium dan bahan kimia lainnya yang berada di belakang Kagami.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Midorima," ucap Kagami sambil membantu Shintarou mengangkut kotak-kotak kayu berisi bom siap rakit. "Aku bisa mengirimkan pesananmu kurang dari 24 jam sejak pemesanan."

"Hn." jawab Shintarou sekenanya.

Kagami memutar matanya, memang percuma mengajak bicara Pangeran Oha-Asa yang satu ini.

"Jadi, kau akan membuat apa dengan potasium dan bahan-bahan kimia ini? Apa jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak untuk membuat 2-3 buah bom?"

"Aku mau membuat bom asap dan granat untuk jaga-jaga sebelum meledakkan bangunan-bangunan milik Akashi-sialan itu." jawab Shintarou sambil meletakkan kotak lalu membuka laptopnya. Kagami meletakkan kotak itu dan memilih untuk mencari pekerjaannya sendiri.

Shintarou sibuk dengan laptopnya untuk _chatting_ dengan teman Kimura-senpai yang merupakan supplier handphone keluaran lama berbasis Symbian yang sekarang sudah mulai sulit dicari sementara Kagami dipersilahkan memilah-milah kabel buaya yang kusut.

Sesekali manik scarlet si harimau liar ini melirik pada sosok hijau lumut setinggi nyaris dua meter yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya itu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi sudah satu jam mereka di dalam ruangan yang sama dan selama itu pula tak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

Mungkin masih dendam gara-gara pertandingan, pikir Kagami.

Kagami berdeham beberapa kali, berharap si wortel berkacamata setidaknya berbalik dan bertanya apa kebutuhannya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kabel-kabel ini bisa kusut," ucap Kagami sambil melempar satu kabel buaya yang telah diuraikannya, memulai percakapan trivial untuk melawan bosan. "Beli bekas, 'ya?"

Twitch!

Emangnya kenapa kalau beli bekas, 'no dayo?! Yang penting masih bisa dipakai, bego! Shintarou mengamuk dalam hati. Shintarou hanya mendengus dan kembali bergumul dengan pekerjaannya di laptop.

Kagami mendelik akibat tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari tiruan wortel raksasa berkacamata itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pota-"

Kalimat Kagami terputus saat pintu gudang tempat mereka bekerja menjeblak terbuka oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikenali sebagai pemilik panti, Araki Masako-sensei.

"SHINTAROU-KUN! AKASHI! AKASHI KEMBALI!" jeritnya lalu melirik Kagami yang masih kaget. Mata Araki-sensei menatap nyalang Kagami. "Kamu juga bagian dari Akashi?! Kepala merah!"

"Ha?" Kagami menyentuh pucuk kepalanya yang dominan diisi surai warna merah. "I-ini memang dari lahir! Tapi aku bukan bagian dari Akashi-sialan itu!"

" _Sensei_ tenang dulu! Mungkin itu bukan Aka-"

" _Ohayou_ , Shin- _chan_!~"

Kalimat Shintarou diinterupsi oleh seorang pemilik kepala berhiaskan mahkota hitam yang terbagi dua untuk bagian poninya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh ramping Araki-sensei.

Shintarou masih sanggup mengontrol diri.

Shintarou masih _tsundere_.

Shintarou masih kuat untuk tidak melompat drama ke arah Takao, si pemilik mata rajawali itu, dan memeluknya!

Takao kembali!

"Takao," Shintarou mengangkat kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak merosot barang senanometer pun. "Bukannya aku peduli! Darimana saja dan mana yang lain?"

Bibir Takao mengembangkan senyum lebar, satu sisi benar-benar senang karena Shintarou ternyata mengkhawatirkannya dan di satu sisi yang lainnya hanya untuk menutupi kesedihannya karena gagal membawa Kuroko dan yang lainnya kembali. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maafkan aku, Shin- _chan_. Kuroko dan yang lainnya berhasil diambil kembali oleh mereka."

Midorima mendecih sambil mengepalkan tangannya, mengabaikan tatapan menuntut dari Kagami dan sorot mata sedih dari Araki-sensei.

"Shin- _chan_ ," Takao mengepalkan tangannya, "kita harus kembali ke penampungan. Kuroko dan anak-anak di bawa ke sana."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Shintarou merasa sesak napas seperti saat Miyaji menyuruhnya lari keliling sekolah 200 kali untuk latihan fisik karena telat latihan.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Terrorist!AU, NOT YAOI (YEAHHH!), OOC, typo(s), and many more!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[From : Anony07**

 **To : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Aku kembali memasang kembang api untuk kunikmati jam mulai 10:10 PM. Akui kesalahanmu dan kau aman. Terima kasih atas konfrensi pers yang menyatakan jika kau akan menjadi tersangka seandainya ada lagi peledak di bangunan milik ayahmu.**

 **ANONY07.**

 **Reply This Message]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction~**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Shintarou, Takao, dan Kagami menyelesaikan bom rakitan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah bom dengan daya ledak sekuat C4.

Iya, mereka merakit masing-masing, bahkan Kagami sempat jadi tenaga pengajar untuk membantu Takao merakit bom dalam wadah berupa kamus Oxford setebal 8 sentimeter milik Araki-sensei yang dicurinya langsung dari kamar wanita itu.

Jangan salah, meskipun dalam otak Kagami 80 persen diisi oleh basket dan makan, tapi setidaknya berkat Kagami adalah putera semata wayang dari pemilik perusahaan jasa demolisi termuka di Negeri Paman Sam, setidaknya, urusan rakit-merakit peledak Kagami sudah terbiasa.

"Kagami, simpan dulu helm-mu, 'no dayo," ucap Shintarou tepat saat Kagami siap untuk balik kanan bubar jalan dengan sepeda motornya. "Sesuai dengan yang kita rencanakan, kali ini kita akan meneror Akashi secara beruntun, 'no dayo."

Kagami meletakkan helmnya lalu berbalik menghadap Shintarou dan Takao dan duduk di atas meja dengan cuek.

Shintarou mengeluarkan peta dan menunjukkan empat buah daerah yang sudah ditandainya dengan lingkaran berwarna merah.

"Lokasi teror kita kali ini tiga bangunan besar milik Akashi yang tersisa di Tokyo," Shintarou memperbaiki letak kacamata di pangkal hidungnya. "Aku akan ke pusat minimarket Akashi, Kagami ke _gymnasium_ milik Akashi, dan Takao ke sekolah swasta milik Akashi. _Countdown_ _timer_ akan kunyalakan dari sini jam 10 malam dan ledakan beruntun akan dimulai dari jam 10.10 sampai 10.30 malam."

Shintarou menunjukkan ponselnya yang hanya menunjukkan [03 : 30 : 02] pada layarnya.

Kagami dan Takao melirik satu sama lain. Waktu mereka tinggal tiga setengah jam lagi. Bagi Shintarou dan Takao mungkin tiga setengah jam adalah sisa waktu mereka menikmati dunia ini dengan tenang. Lewat dari itu, mereka tidak bisa menebak. Matikah? Menderitakah? Bahagiakah? Mereka tidak tahu...

... dan juga tidak mau tahu.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu di luar rencana, hubungi aku dan kita akan langsung diskusi untuk melakukan tindak selanjutnya. Bisa dimengerti?"

Kagami dan Takao mengangguk paham.

"Kau boleh pergi, Kagami."

Kagami mendecakkan lidahnya keki.

Kenapa dia jadi diusir?!

Kagami mengambil helmnya dan kotak bom miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin Akashi merasakan apa yang aku dan kalian rasakan akibat perbuatan mereka."

Shintarou berpaling sambil menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya.

"Seperti yang Aomine-san bilang, kita hanya akan membawa memaksa mereka untuk berhadapan dengan meja hijau untuk diadili, bukan menghancurkan mereka, 'no dayo."

"Cukup kita saja yang dihancurkan mereka," sambung Takao dengan nada suram yang tak biasa. Tangannya disembunyikan ke dalam saku celananya dan sorot dari bola mata beriris kelabu itu meredup. "Karena nyatanya, dari awal mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka harus sadar kalau mereka harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahan mereka."

Shintarou melirik partnernya itu. Partnernya yang berisik itu ternyata bisa juga muram.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Kagami menaiki sepeda motornya dan menyalakan mesin. "Sampai ketemu lagi, eh?"

Detik berikutnya, Kagami sudah melesat bersama sepeda motornya.

Shintarou menghela napas berat sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali. Takao menepuk bahunya dan mengangguk penuh kepastian.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Shin- _chan_. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." ucap Takao sarat dengan nada putus asa dan Shintarou hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Aomine mengendarai mobilnya menuju panti asuhan tempat dua korban penampungan Akashi yang masih hidup bertempat tinggal. Kise ditinggalkannya untuk berhadapan dengan Imayoshi dan mantan kapten basketnya, Kasamatsu. Setidaknya dengan terjunnya Kise untuk menghadapi Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu, seandainya Kise sudah kelewatan, dia paling hanya akan diskors untuk sementara atau paling parah penurunan jabatan. Tidak sepertinya dirinya yang secara tidak sadar sudah ikut mendukung tindakan tersangka di balik kasus ratanya dua gedung milik Akashi.

Aomine kepalang basah terlibat dengan mereka. Dia sudah tak bisa mundur. Seandainya enam tahun yang lalu Aomine tidak mengusulkan untuk 'membakar' sesuatu, kasus penampungan terbakar dan kaburnya 90 anak juga matinya 10 anak tak akan terjadi.

Jika Aomine harus dipecat, Aomine sudah siap. Itu resiko yang sudah diambilnya sebagai seorang inspektur kepolisian.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan panti asuhan yang kini terlihat kacau balau itu. Dia memandangnya bangunan itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan secara spesifik.

Pada bangunan itu, dua orang otak dibalik kasus pemboman itu tinggal dan dibesarkan di sini. Dua orang remaja yang berkeinginan kuat untuk menghancurkan keluarga Akashi adalah anak-anak yang menghabiskan sisa masa anak-anak dan akhir remajanya pada bangunan itu.

Sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah-hitam keluar dari arah belakang panti, dikendarai oleh pemuda yang perawakannya seperti Aomine kenali.

Aomine mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan memilih untuk turun dari mobil ketika dilihatnya dua orang pemuda yang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Midorima! Kazunari!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke dalam panti.

Shintarou dan Takao menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Aomine.

"Halo, Aomine-san!" sapa Takao dengan suara yang dibuat-buat ceria, seolah tak terjadi masalah apapun.

Aomine memandang dua pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka adalah versi remaja dari anak-anak bernama 707 dan 3111 yang waktu itu datang ke pos jaganya saat dia masih menjadi polisi berseragam. Sudah enam tahun lamanya sejak kejadian itu dan mereka ingin menuntaskan misi mereka.

"Apa kalian benar-benar akan melakukan sentuhan terakhir kalian itu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Manik permata biru tuanya tak lepas dari manik amber kelabu dan zamrud milik dua pemuda di depannya, meminta jawaban yang pasti atas pertanyaannya yang terkesan retoris itu.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Kami hanya ingin membuktikan jika yang selama ini dipandang masyarakat sebagai korban adalah penjahat yang sebenarnya," jawab Shintarou tegas. "Jika kami kelewatan, kami akan mengambil resikonya."

"Tch, untuk itulah aku ada disini, 'kan?" Aomine mendecih dan menyeringai licik. "Aku dan Kise bisa memenangkanmu di pengadilan jika itu sempat terjadi. Kalian tahu, persiapanku sudah banyak."

Aomine menyeringai dan menepuk dada bidangnya bangga.

Shintarou menghela napas, menatap langit malam musim panas yang mendung. Shintarou berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam panti.

"Aku harap kebohongan Anda benar-benar Anda dan Kise-san lakukan."

"HEE?!" pekik Aomine. "Kalian tak percaya padaku setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk kalian?! Dasar bocah!"

Takao tertawa lepas, menikmati ekspresi tidak keruan Aomine akibat mendengar jawab Shintarou sementara Shintarou mendengus untuk menyembunyikan tawanya yang bahkan jarang terdengar itu.

.

.

.

Aomine mengemudikan mobil dinasnya dengan ekspresi tegang. Di sebelahnya duduk otak dari kasus pembakaran penampungan yang menelan korban 10 orang, Midorima Shintarou, dan asistennya, Takao Kazunari, duduk di belakang bersama ranselnya yang berisi granat dan perlengkapan mereka yang lain. Di tangan kirinya yang terperban, Shintarou memegang sebuah folder berisi hasil riset mereka mengenai kejahatan Akashi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Menurut pengakuan Shintarou, ledakan beruntun akan dimulai pukul 10.10 PM sampai 10.30 PM. Sekitar 40 menit lagi, mereka harus sudah sampai ke Penampungan. Ketiga bom yang dipasang oleh mereka semuanya bertujuan untuk pengalihan perhatian demi menyelamatkan Kuroko dan anak-anak.

Sayangnya, Shintarou ataupun Takao tidak begitu tahu bagaimana gambaran di sana. Ini cuma rencana dadakan yang dibuat Shintarou kemarin selama satu jam.

Ini pilihannya, bukan, pilihan mereka.

Hidup mati mereka dipertaruhkan disini.

Sudah setengah jam mereka bertiga di dalam mobil yang sama dan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Aomine memilih diam, karena tidak tahu apa yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan, sambil sesekali menghisap batang tembakau nikotin berfilter yang terselip di bibirnya. Shintarou dan Takao juga diam, lebih memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan jalanan tol yang lengang dan monoton. Aomine tidak tahu, dua anak muda yang ada di mobilnya itu sedang memikirkan apa.

Aomine menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan, menonton setiap asap melayang dan hilangnya dari pandangannya.

"Jadi, boleh kutahu kenapa kalian memutuskan kembali ke penampungan?" Aomine akhir angkat suara, tidak tahan diam-diaman terlalu lama.

"Kuroko dan anak-anak panti disandera di sana oleh Akashi," Shintarou menjawab. "Ayah Takao membelot pada Akashi dan memutuskan untuk berada di pihak kita."

Shintarou melirik Takao yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri lewat spion bagian dalam karena ayahnya disebut-sebut oleh Shintarou.

Aomine mengangguk sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak _portable_ di dalam mobil. Manik azurenya melirik spion luar dan spontan alisnya menukik tajam.

"Bicara soal membelot, kalian yakin jika itu mobil ayah Kazunari?"

Shintarou dan Takao otomatis segera berbalik dan melihat dua buah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah di bagian depan.

Shintarou tidak tahu apa-apa cuma bisa diam sementara Takao berbalik dengan wajah pucat.

"Kita diikuti," ucap Takao dengan nada horor. "Itu bukan mobil yang dipakai ayahku."

"APA?!"

Kedua mobil yang diperkirakan milik keluarga Akashi itu segera tancap gas begitu melihat Aomine menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Kedua mobil itu mengejar, bahkan sudah siap untuk mengapit mobil Aomine.

Aomine melirik speedometer yang sudah menunjukkan angka 100 km/jam dan spion luar bergantian.

Kedua mobil itu semakin dekat, benar-benar ingin menjepit mobil Aomine. Aomine mengeraskan rahangnya dan pegangannya pada roda kemudi.

"Aomine-san!" Shintarou memekik ketika dia melihat mobil yang sebelah kanan sudah tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi dengan pintu mobil Aomine.

Aomine mendecih dan meregangkan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Pegangan!" Aomine memerintah sambil mengangkat kakinya dari pedal gas dan..

BRAK!

Kedua mobil suruhan Akashi saling menabrak sisi masing-masing. Aomine tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera memutar persneling lalu membanting roda kemudi, berputar dengan putaran berbentuk huruf 'U' yang ekstrem, dan segera tancap gas untuk melawan arus.

Takao mendekap tasnya, ingat detik-detik kecelakaannya saat Kise hendak mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Shintarou berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya, belum bisa terbiasa dengan aksi kebut-kebutan yang sarat dengan berbagai pelanggaran lalu lintas. Sementara sang pengemudi, Aomine Daiki, masih berjuang dengan rahang menegang untuk menghindari kedua mobil yang kini sedang mengejar mereka.

"Sial! Minggir, bocah!" umpatnya sambil memukul klakson saat dilihatnya sebuah mobil sipil yang hendak menyelip truk yang sudah ingin menepi karena melihat Aomine dan dua mobil suruhan Akashi.

Aomine terus menekan klakson, membuat keributan di sepanjang tol sampai dia pos penjagaan tol dan masuk ke _flyover_ yang kosong.

Aomine tidak menurunkan kecepatannya bahkan terus menaikkan kecepatannya sampai speedometer menunjukkan angka 120 km/jam.

BRUAK!

Tiba-tiba, kepala Shintarou dan Takao menabrak kaca mobil. Mobil Aomine berhasil dijepit ke pembatas _flyover_ sebelah kiri secara tiba-tiba. Jika terus dibiarkan, pembatas flyover akan sobek dan mereka akan jatuh. Terlihat percikan-percikan api akibat panas gesekan badan mobil dan besi pembatas. Aomine banting setir ke kanan sekuat tenaga, pedal gas terus diinjaknya.

"SIALAN!"

Lagi-lagi Aomine mengumpat sambil membantingkan roda kemudi ke kanan.

Aomine berhasil keluar dari jepitan mobil tersebut dan menambah kecepatan, menciptakan sedikit jarak untuk aksinya yang selanjutnya.

"Kazunari! Granat!" perintahnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke kanan. Manik biru tuanya masih mengawasi kedua mobil Akashi dari kaca spion.

Takao memberikan sebuah granat pada Aomine. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia membukakan kaca jendela dengan cepat. Dia menarik pengaman granat dengan giginya.

Shintarou melotot tak percaya.

"Aomine-san!" Shintarou lagi-lagi berseru sambil dan menunjuk mobil Akashi di sebelah kanan yang berhasil menyamakan kecepatan mobilnya dengan mobil Aomine. Aomine melempar granat kaca mobil Akashi yang berhasil mengejarnya. Kaca mobil itu pecah dan granatnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Aomine menyeringai iblis.

"Diam dan pegangan!" balas Aomine sambil mencengkram roda kemudi dengan erat dan menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam lagi.

DUAR! BLARRR!

Mobil meledak, menghantam pembatas jalan dan terbakar.

Seringai Aomine semakin lebar. Segera ia memutar roda kemudi kembali ke jalan yang sebelumnya tanpa melepaskan kaki dari pedal gas.

Dilewatinya satu mobil yang kini hancur dan mengeluarkan asap juga api dari bagian dalamnya.

Persetan dengan pengemudinya yang sekilas dilihat Shintarou tergeletak duduk tak berdaya terjepit di belakang roda kemudi, Aomine sedang tertawa-tawa iblis dengan bahagianya.

Lagi-lagi, Aomine berbelok dengan tajam kembali masuk ke dalam tol. Kecepatannya sudah menurun menjadi 80 km/jam.

Shintarou masih belum bisa bernapas lega, sekitar 30 menit lagi ledakan pertama akan dimulai.

Jangan tanya Takao, Takao sudah mual-mual di belakang.

"Berapa menit lagi, Midorima?" tanya Aomine sambil mengawasi daerah belakang mobil dari kaca spion.

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi." jawab Shintarou.

"Tch, kita tidak akan sempat untuk melakukan negosiasi," Aomine mendecih. "Kuharap teman-teman kalian bisa selamat."

Shintarou dan Takao bertukar pandangan via spion dalam.

Mereka sudah tahu resikonya.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou, kau masih memegang kata-katamu, 'kan?"

Seijuurou berbalik, kembali menatap Akashi Masaomi, sang ayahanda tercinta, dengan tatapan tak senang.

"Soal jika aku kalah aku akan bunuh diri? Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa."

"Seijuurou, kau tentu tahu bahwa sekarang umurmu sudah hampir menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Maka dari itu, jika setelah kasus ini-"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan bunuh diri sesuai janjiku. Lagipula, aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Seijuurou pergi, menghiraukan Akashi Masaomi yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang jelas, terngiang di kepala Seijuurou bahwa jika ada lagi bangunan milik ayahnya yang meledak atau ada lagi orang yang meninggal karena kelakuannya, Seijuurou benar-benar harus melakukan _harakiri_ di depan ayahnya.

Dia masuk ke ruangan miliknya dan duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Seijuurou memijat keningnya frustasi.

Seluruh kejahatan keluarganya sudah terkuak di berbagai media. Mulai dari kasus tabrak lari sampai kasus penampungan anak-anak sudah terbahas semua. Sejauh ini, pihak penegak hukum yang di'sewa'nya sudah berusaha mati-matian membantah berita-berita itu, bahkan Seijuurou sudah 'meminta' pada ayahnya untuk membekukan stasiun-stasiun televisi yang memberitakan tentang kejahatan selamanya ini.

Seijuurou memukul mejanya. Laptop yang masih menampilkan foto bocah berkode 707 yang kini memiliki nama Midorima Shintarou itulah pelakunya. Dia yang membakar penampungan anak-anak yang dijadikan ayahnya sebagai wadah untuk menampung anak-anak yang dibuang keluarganya.

Tidak, anak-anak di Penampungan itu tidak hanya dipelihara untuk dibesarkan begitu saja. Mereka itu seperti hewan. Mereka akan dijual atau untuk diambil-ambil organ-organnya.

Ha? Kalian tak suka?

Kalian pikir darimana kekayaan Akashi tak habis-habis itu?

Sekarang, ayo berpaling sebentar melihat masa kecil sang sang Akashi muda.

Penampungan itu adalah terbesar keinginan saat Seijuurou masih kecil. Iya, semua orang yang menyandang marga Akashi mengetahui hal itu secara jelas.

Seijuurou yang tidak terima begitu saja ibunya meninggal di tangan dokter bedah sialan bernama Midorima Ryuuhei ingin melakukan balas dendam.

Akashi Seina adalah satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang menyayangi Seijuurou seperti manusia, tidak seperti ayahnya yang selalu memaksa melakukan A sampai Z tetek bengek tentang disiplin juga bisnis dan memperlakukannya bak robot.

Seingatnya, ibunya hanya tidak memiliki penyakit apa-apa. Meski kulit ibunya seputih salju nan pucat, Seijuurou yakin ibunya tak memiliki penyakit serius yang bisa merengut nyawanya dalam sekejap mata.

Tetapi, waktu itu, saat supir keluarganya menjemputnya dari sekolah dan mengatakan jika Akashi Seina meninggal saat operasi, Seijuurou merasakan jika dunianya baru saja runtuh dan berubah gelap.

Tak ada lagi Akashi Seina yang menyayanginya. Yang tersisa cuma adiknya yang penyakitan dan ayahnya yang tak punya perasaan.

Ada rasa sakit menyerang dada Seijuurou saat itu. Ada rasa kalah di sana. Dia merasa kalah pada takdirnya yang menyedihkan. Jika saya dia bisa menang, ibunya tak akan meninggal.

Ada rasa kesal pula pada hatinya.

Siapa dokter brengsek yang seenaknya mengambil nyawa ibunya?!

Setelah perjuangan bertanya pada ayahnya yang dingin, Seijuurou tahu jika dokter yang menangani ibunya adalah seorang dokter bedah spesialis jantung bernama Midorima Ryuuhei.

Sebulan berselang, adiknya yang penyakitan akhirnya dibawa ke meja operasi. Penyakit transposisi aorta yang dialami adiknya akhirnya dioperasi untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagi-lagi, bagian dari keluarga Seijuurou pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Dokter yang mengoperasi masihlah sama, dokter Midorima Ryuuhei.

Seijuurou bertanya dalam hati, iblis macam apa dia yang telah merebut dua orang keluarganya?

Dan setelah pemakaman adiknya, Seijuurou meminta pada sang ayahanda tercinta untuk menghabisi Midorima Ryuuhei dan keluarganya atau dia berhenti mengikuti semua keinginan ayahnya.

Akashi Masaomi, sang ayah, hanya bisa mengangguki permintaan putranya itu pasrah.

Keinginan Seijuurou pun terkabul. Di televisi dia melihat, Midorima Ryuuhei dan istrinya meninggal akibat kecelakaan hebat di pusat kota.

Bahagia. Seijuurou bahagia.

Hari itu, senyum lebar selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Tapi dendamnya belum semua terbalas. Masih ada putera dan puteri Midorima Ryuuhei yang kini tinggal tanpa orang tua.

Bulan Mei, untuk pertama kalinya Seijuurou tidak merayakan hari ibu. Ini semua karena dokter sialan yang kini sudah meninggal itu.

Pada hari yang sama, Seijuurou mendengar fakta bahwa di dunia ini ada anak-anak yang tidak menginginkan ibunya ataupun sebaliknya.

Tercetus sebuah ide di kepala kecil Seijuurou.

Kenapa anak-anak tidak tahu diri dan dibuang itu tidak ditampung di satu tempat?

Lagi dan lagi, Seijuurou 'meminta' pada ayahnya untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak itu untuk dibina supaya bisa menghargai orang tua masing-masing apapun kejadiannya.

Ayahnya mengabulkannya. Dibuatnya sebuah sebuah bangunan dua tingkat dan menamai penampungan tersebut dengan nama embel-embel panti asuhan.

Satu demi satu anak dikumpulkan. Anak pertama yang mereka ambil adalah anak pasangan Midorima Ryuuhei dan istrinya, Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Shizuko.

Seijuurou yang mengetahui jika Shintarou dan Shizuko ternyata tipe anak yang masuk penampungan karena dibuang pihak keluarganya, ingin menuntaskan dendamnya. Seijuurou mengubah peraturan yang dibuatnya. Seijuurou menyuruh semua petugas untuk khusus memperlakukan Shintarou dan adiknya seperti binatang. Tujuan awal yang ingin menjadikan penampungan sebagai tempat binaan kini berubah menjadi kandang penyiksaan.

Memanfaatkan situasi, Akashi Masaomi juga menjadikan penampungan sebagai ladang penghasil uang. Anak-anak itu satu demi satu dijual dan dibedah untuk diambil organ-organnya.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Cukup kilas balik masa kecilnya yang diisi dendam itu.

Seijuurou membuka tab yang menunjukkan sebuah e-mail dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Anony07.

Seseorang dengan akun Anony07 itu meminta Seijuurou untuk datang ke penampungan dan menemuinya.

Seijuurou sudah tahu, tanpa harus melacaknya sekalipun, siapa pemilik akun Anony07 itu. Seijuurou tahu jika pesan eletronik itu berasal dari Shintarou.

Seijuurou menggeram frustrasi sambil menutup laptopnya kasar. Meja ditendang dan dibalikkan, tidak peduli dengan file-file kini terserak dan laptopnya yang sudah tidak jelas kondisinya.

Seijuurou kembali duduk dan mengurut keningnya. Dia harus tenang. Meskipun sudah ada membelot pada perintahnya, Seijuurou harus memikirkan cara baru.

"Seijuurou-sama!"

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Anak buahnya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lapor, Seijuurou-sama, mobil yang membuntuti target kita lepas dan mobil target sekarang mengarahnya menuju tempat penyanderaan."

"APA?!" Seijuurou memekik lupa harga diri.

Tidak! Siapa lagi yang membelot kepadanya? Haruskah seisi dunia ini melawan padanya?

"Siapkan mobil. Bawa aku Penampungan!"

Seijuurou tidak ingin kalah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saat Kuroko terbangun, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah anak-anak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Uhh..." ringis Kuroko sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kuro-nii, nggak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang anak. Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangguk.

Disapukan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan.

Meja besi, kursi putar, rak-rak besi yang sudah berkarat.

Cukup, Kuroko tahu dimana tempat ia berada sekarang.

Kuroko ingat jika ini adalah bunker rahasia di Penampungan. Tempat dulu mengurung anak-anak sebelum di eksekusi.

"Onii-san," anak tadi menarik lengan baju Kuroko. Kuroko berpaling dan menatap anak itu. "Apa kita bisa keluar di sini?"

Ahh, benar. Apa kami bisa keluar dari sini? Kuroko berpikir.

Kuroko mendesah dan mengusap matanya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kuroko putus asa. "Kuharap kita bisa keluar."

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi. Jika dia harus mati di sini, maka terjadilah.

NGINGGGG...

Kuroko mencengkram kepalanya.

Dia tahu.

Dia ingat.

Dia ingat bagaimana menyakitkan kehidupannya di penampungan. Bagaimana langkah kaki kecilnya yang tergesa-gesa ketika kabur dari bunker setelah mendengar alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Hari itu, seharusnya hari dimana nyawa dan hatinya diambil demi kepentingan manusia beruntung di luar sana.

Iya, alasan Kuroko memilih untuk mengikut Shintarou dan Takao selain untuk menghancurkan Akashi adalah untuk berterima kasih pada mereka. Jika bukan karena mereka, Kuroko tak akan pernah merasakan hangat dan berwarnanya dunia luar. Berkat Shintarou dan Takao, dia bisa bertemu orang sejenis Kagami, cahaya barunya. Orang yang bahkan sudah mengubah pola pikirnya. Kuroko tak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana decit sepatu dan bola basket di lapangan dan kejamnya latihan yang diberikan Aida Riko atau lucunya pertengkaran kaptennya, Hyuuga Junpei, dan pendiri klub basket Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei. Kuroko tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana euforia kemenangannya bersama teman-temannya saat memenangkan pertandingan Winter Cup atau bagaimana sedihnya dia kalah saat di Interhigh.

Itu semua karena Shintarou dan Takao.

"Akh!"

Dunia memang mungkin akan tetap menyenangkan jika saja memori itu tak kembali.

"AKHHH!"

Kuroko menjerit seiring kembalinya kegelapan menyelimuti dunianya.

.

.

.

Aomine mengumpat di sepanjang jalan menuju penampungan. Waktu mereka kurang dari lima belas menit lagi. Aomine sebisa mungkin menghindari ledakan ketiga, keempat, dan kelima itu. Yah, Shintarou dan Takao berjanji tak akan meledakkan apapun jika Kuroko dan anak-anak panti dibebaskan juga kalau pihak Akashi bersedia untuk mempertanggungjawabkan seluruh kejahatannya selama ini.

Detonator ada di tangan Shintarou. Rentetan ledakan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Memang benar, ketiga gedung yang akan dibom semuanya adalah bangunan hasil eksekusi keluarga Akashi terhadap korban-korbannya secara tidak adil.

" _CHIKUSOO_!" umpat Aomine lagi sambil memukul klakson untuk membuka jalan untuk mobilnya yang berkecepatan 100 km/jam di jalan umum.

Takao sudah lemas di belakang, menderita mual-mual. Teknik mengemudi Aomine lebih mengerikan daripada teknik mengemudi Kise. Shintarou tidak begitu memedulikan protes Takao yang meminta Aomine untuk menurunkan sedikit kecepatannya dan justru sibuk memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang kini menunjukkan [00 : 14 : 29].

"Midorima, bisakah kau menonaktifkan countdown timernya?" bujuk Aomine sambil memukul klakson ketika mobilnya disalip mobil orang lain. "Begini saja, kau bisa mengaktifkan bomnya seandainya negosiasinya gagal. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin meledakkan apapun, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak akan menonaktifkan countdown timernya." Keputusan Shintarou sudah bulat. Dia tidak ingin dibantah. "Aku akan menonaktifkannya jika Akashi memenuhi semua permintaanku, 'no dayo."

Aomine mendelik seiring tangannya bergerak memutar setir masuk ke daerah perbukitan tua yang ditinggalkan.

Shintarou mendengar denging di telinganya tapi sakit kepalanya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Bukan. Ini bukan sakit telinga akibat perbedaan tekanan tapi sepertinya denging di telinganya saat ini hanya seperti ingin mengingatkan sisa ingatan Shintarou.

Akhirnya, setelah 30 menit perjalanan yang memualkan, mobil Aomine berhenti di sebuah pagar tinggi yang karatan.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Aomine sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya. Shintarou turun, diikuti Takao dan Aomine.

Bangunan di depan mereka, tempat tinggal yang pernah ditinggali Shintarou selama empat tahun lamanya, kini tinggal puing-puingnya saja. Tidak ada lagi bangunan dengan warna dominan putih gading itu.

Shintarou mendorong pagar itu, membuat pagar itu menderit karena engselnya sudah berkarat. Dia melangkah kaki jenjangnya masuk dengan ragu.

Sejujurnya, dia tak ingin menginjakkan kakinya lagi di atas tanah yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu atas penderitaan dia dan ratusan anak lainnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi jika dipikir-dipikir, apa lagi yang harus dia takutkan?

Tidak ada lagi petugas-petugas berseragam yang bisa menyuruh ini-itu padanya.

Tidak ada lagi petugas yang akan memukulnya jika dia membantah.

Tidak ada lagi petugas yang akan membuat dirinya menderita.

Tidak ada lagi! Mereka semua sudah pergi!

"Shin- _chan_ ," Takao membuyarkan lamunan Shintarou. Tangan si rajawali menepuk bahunya dan kepalanya mengangguk.

Tak usah dijelaskan pun, Shintarou mengerti maksud tepukan bahu Takao.

Benar. Sudah enam tahun berlalu dan Shintarou tidak bisa terus terjebak di masa lalu bersama sakit dan dendamnya. Dia akan menuntaskannya malam ini juga.

Layar ponsel Shintarou kini menunjukkan [00 : 05 : 15]. Tinggal lima menit tersisa. Jika Seijuurou tidak datang maka tamatlah sudah semua bangunan milik keluarganya di Tokyo.

Kenapa keluarga Akashi sangat keras kepala dan egois? Shintarou tidak tahu.

Kaki jenjang Shintarou menapaki pagar tempatnya kabur saat itu. Tempat dimana adiknya Shizuko meregang nyawa tertimpa puing bangunan yang terlempar akibat ledakan.

Shintarou menyentuh teralis berlapis kawat duri yang kini berkarat itu. Terkenang dalam memorinya, teriakan-teriakan dirinya dan Takao mengatur anak-anak untuk kabur, ketegangan detik-detik terakhir sebelum peledakan, euforia ingin merasakan kebebasan, dan sakit melihat anak-anak yang gagal kabur dan terjebak, dimakan si jago merah.

Shintarou melirik layar ponselnya lagi. Waktu Seijuurou tinggal satu menit lagi. Ada senyum di bibir Shintarou, dia puas. Seijuurou tidak akan datang. Terlalu rendah bagi Seijuurou untuk mengakui kesalahan.

Ini kemenangan. Kehancuran Seijuurou sudah dimulai. Kejahatan Seijuurou dan keluarganya sudah tersebar.

Ini adalah **akhir** keluarga Akashi.

"707. Midorima Shintarou."

Suara itu...

Shintarou berbalik dan mendapati sosok dengan tinggi seadanya, berambut merah bermata heterokromik.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Shintarou berkata dengan nada datar sambil memperbaiki kacamata di hidungnya.

Senyum iblis Seijuurou mengembang sempurna. Kakinya melangkah angkuh menghadap Shintarou.

"AKASHI!" Takao datang menginterupsi. Langkah Seijuurou terhenti dan kepalanya berpaling pada Takao.

"3111. Kazunari Takao." ucapnya. Mata Takao berkilat marah, tidak terima namanya diucapkan secara terbalik.

Takao berniat untuk menerjang Seijuurou tapi anak-anak buah Seijuurou menghalanginya. Aomine melawan, tetapi naas nasibnya. Baru satu pukulan dilayangkan, dia segera dilumpuhkan dengan _stun_ _gun_. Takao protes dan sebuah pistol mengancam kepalanya.

Takao tak boleh mendekati Seijuurou dan Shintarou barang sesenti pun.

"Waktumu tinggal 30 detik, Akashi," Shintarou berkata _to_ _the_ _point_ sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Mengaku atau _countdown_ _timer_ akan menyala dan menghancurkan semua bangunan milikmu."

"Matikan atau kubunuh mereka." tukas Seijuurou balas mengancam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah detonator di tangan.

Shintarou menyeringai, sudah tidak peduli dengan image coolnya. "Sisa waktumu cuma lima belas detik, Akashi."

"Aku bisa menekan tombol ini kurang dari satu detik." balas Seijuurou tidak mau kalah.

Shintarou tidak gentar. Dia tidak akan kalah dan tunduk pada Seijuurou seperti di pertandingan basket.

"10 detik."

Seijuurou meremas detonator di tangannya.

Dia tidak tahu kalau Shintarou akan seserius ini menghadapinya. Dia tak menyangka, ada orang yang akan menghancurkannya separah ini. Jika tahu begini akhirnya, dia mungkin benar-benar akan mempersiapkan mesin pembunuh untuk Kuroko dan anak-anak itu.

Jika saja dia tahu Shintarou tak bermain-main dengan ancamannya setelah melihat konfrensi pers yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan bunuh diri bila ditemukan kembali peledak atau bahkan ledakan di bangunan keluarganya, Seijuurou tak akan membawa detonator mainan yang dirakitnya semasa sekolah dasar.

Konyol memang. Seijuurou terlalu meremehkan orang lain selama ini.

Apa jika dia bunuh diri Shintarou akan merasa bersalah?

Dia **tidak** **bisa** **memilih** lagi.

"Tujuh. Mengakulah, Akashi."

Seijuurou masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, dia tidak akan mengakui kesalahannya. Persetan dengan kehancuran gedung-gedung milik keluarganya.

Dia sudah kalah dari awal. Tidak bisa menggertak lagi. Dia harus menepati sumpahnya.

Dengan seulas seringai penuh kemenangan, Shintarou menghitung mundur sisa waktu milik Seijuurou.

"Lima.. Empat.. Tiga.. Dua.. Satu."

Layar ponsel Shintarou kini menampilkan tulisan 'Calling' dengan tiga buah nomor telepon di bawahnya.

"Kau kalah, Akashi." tandas Shintarou penuh kemenangan.

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya dan memeluk perutnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan tawa iblis Seijuurou kembali terdengar.

"Ha... haha.. ha.."

BLAARR!

Petir menyambar, membelah langit yang diselimuti kelamnya gulita malam dengan kilat cahayanya.

Satu demi satu tetes air hujan turun menghantam bumi, semakin keras jatuhnya seiring detik bergulir.

Tawa Seijuurou masih terdengar, malah semakin kencang dan menyeramkan.

Penglihatan Shintarou kacau karena kacamatanya terkena air hujan.

"SHIN- _CHAN_! AWAS! DI SEBELAH KANANMU!"

Takao berteriak dan Shintarou berkelit dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba ada rasa perih di bagian samping tubuhnya.

Shintarou mengusap lensa kacamatanya. Meskipun kabur, Shintarou yakin ada benda keperakan yang memantulkan sinar lampu jalan yang dipegang Seijuurou. Shintarou memegang perutnya dan meringis.

"APA TIDAK CUKUP BAGIMU MENGAMBIL IBU DAN ADIK PEREMPUANKU?!" Seijuurou berteriak sambil melayangkan pisaunya lagi ke arah Shintarou. Shintarou berhasil menghindar dari serangan pisau Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak mengambil ibu dan adik perempuanmu!" balas Shintarou lalu meringis. Sepertinya serangan pertama Seijuurou melukai perutnya cukup parah.

Tangan Seijuurou mengarahkan pisaunya lagi, kini tepat ke dada kiri Shintarou. Shintarou lagi-lagi berkelit. Namun, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Seijuurou berhasil menggores dada sampai lengan atasnya. Seijuurou belum berhenti, dia masih gencar mengarahkan pisaunya ke bagian-bagian vital Shintarou.

Takao tidak bisa cuma diam dan menonton. Nyawa Shintarou dalam bahaya.

Pria yang menodong Takao melihat pergerakan manik kelabu tahanannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" pria yang masih setia menodongkan senjata ke arah kepalanya itu bertanya meremehkan.

Takao tersenyum dan secepat kilat dia menarik tangan si pria yang memegang senjata lalu menyikut tepat di jantungnya sekuat tenaga.

Napas pria itu langsung tersendat. Takao cukup yakin pukulannya tadi bisa membuat kantung perikardium pria itu segera meradang.

Senjata di tangan pria itu terjatuh dan tangan kiri Takao kebas tak bisa digerakkan. Takao meraih senjata pria itu dan baru sadar jika benda yang beratnya dua setengah kali lipat lebih berat dari bola basket itu tidak berisi amunisi. Terlihat dari magasin pistol yang kosong melompong.

Takao tertipu.

DOR!

"ARGHH!"

Sensasi terbakar dan perih yang menggigit syaraf-syaraf perasa menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Refleks, Takao memegang tangannya dan melolong kesakitan. Dia baru saja ditembak oleh anak buah Seijuurou yang menangani Aomine.

DOR!

Lagi-lagi sebuah tembakan dimuntahkan. Tapi Takao tak merasakan tambahan sakit apapun. Justru pria yang menahan Aomine tumbang tak berdaya, jatuh menghantam tanah yang sudah basah diguyur hujan. Dari balik kegelapan muncul pria tinggi yang dikenal Takao sebagai ayahnya.

"Teman-temanmu ada bunker!" Ayah Takao berteriak, setengah suaranya diredam oleh derasnya hujan tapi Takao bisa mendengarnya.

Bunker? Tempat apa itu?

Selagi Takao berpikir apa tempat di penampungan yang disebut sebagai bunker, Takao mengeluarkan satu-satunya granat kejut miliknya dan menunggu _timing_ yang pas untuk menarik pemicunya dan melemparnya.

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou belum putus semangat untuk menusuk Shintarou. Tak diberinya kesempatan bagi Shintarou untuk bicara.

Jika dia harus mati maka kedua pemuda ini juga harus mati.

Pisau di tangan Seijuurou diarahkan ke leher Shintarou, lagi dan lagi, Shintarou bisa berkelit meskipun kacamatanya sudah terlempar entah kemana.

Gagal ke leher, Seijuurou mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut samping kanan Shintarou. Shintarou tergelincir jatuh dan telat untuk menghindar lalu pisau itu berhasil melukis sebuah garis lagi di perut Shintarou.

"Lihat? Kau yang pertama kali kalah." ucap Seijuurou dingin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Shintarou. Mata pisau sudah terarah di atas perut Shintarou, siap menusuk kapan saja Seijuurou mau.

"Bom sudah tak bisa dihentikan. Kau yang kalah, Akashi," Shintarou menyahuti, tidak ingin diam begitu saja. Seijuurou menggeram. Tangannya yang memegang pisau diangkat ke langit. "Ibu dan adik perempuanmu meninggal bukan karena kesalahan ayahku!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" bentak Akashi, tangannya yang memegang pisau bergetar.

"Ayahmu yang meminta ayahku untuk mengoperasi ibumu meskipun kemungkinan selamat di meja operasi cuma sepuluh persen. Begitu juga adikmu. Ayahmu mengirimkan kedua orang yang kau cintai untuk dioperasi ketika kemungkinan selamatnya sudah dibawah 20 persen, 'no dayo. Jika ada orang yang ingin kau salahkan, salahkan ayahmu. Bukan aku atau Takao atau Kuroko atau anak-anak panti itu!" Shintarou menaikkan volume suaranya untuk menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Seijuurou menghunuskan pisaunya tapi pisaunya tersangkut terlebih dahulu, entah menusuk apa.

Seijuurou mencabut pisaunya dan berbalik, mendapati polisi berambut biru tua sedang menahan sakit di tangan kirinya yang ditusuk Seijuurou.

CKREK!

"Satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu apa-apa ada kau, Akashi Seijuurou." Aomine berkata sambil meringis tapi tangannya yang satunya lagi masih menondongkan senjata pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mencelos. Aomine benar, dialah yang tak tahu apa-apa. Selama ini dia bertindak seolah-olah menjadi korban. Dia menuntut agar keadilan berpihak padanya.

Tapi dia salah...

 _Jadi, aku sudah kalah?_

Tangannya bergetar hebat dan pisau berlumurkan darah Aomine terjatuh. Luapan emosi di dalam raganya sudah meluap-lupa. Kecewa, marah, sedih, hancur, semua menjadi satu!

Dalam satu pukulan secepat kilat, Seijuurou berhasil dijatuhkan. Seijuurou dibekuk Aomine dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

Shintarou tidak begitu bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di samping tapi yang jelas dia tahu betul jika itu Aomine Daiki, si detektif.

Takao datang menghampiri Shintarou dan merangkulnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Seijuurou. Kini biarkan Aomine yang menindak Seijuurou.

Granat kejut yang di tangan Takao batal dilepas pemicunya dan si rajawali mendesah kecewa dan meringis kesakitan berkat luka tembaknya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau kenapa?" Shintarou bertanya sambil memegang lengannya.

"Ha? Shin- _chan_ mengkhawatirkanku?" Takao tertawa. Shintarou mendelik bosan. "Jangan tertawa dulu, 'no dayo! Aku-"

"Kau tidak mau ini menjadi saat terakhir kita, 'kan?" Takao memotong sambil mengibaskan poninya yang basah diguyur hujan. "Aku pun tak mau Shin- _chan_."

Takao mendesah dan melihat ke arah Seijuurou dan Aomine yang saling memandang dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Kau tidak bisa menodongkan senjata kepada warga sipil tak bersalah." Seijuurou berkata dan bangkit berdiri tapi moncong pistol Aomine masih menempel di kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bersalah? Mau kusebutkan satu demi satu kesalahanmu dan keluargamu?" tanya Aomine menantang. "Setelah kuteliti, ternyata kalian tak lebih dari sekelompok manusia yang dengan bangganya menyandang marga Akashi dan menanggung dosa yang tak terhitung lagi banyaknya."

 _Aku sudah kalah._

"Kau-"

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU! KAU DITANGKAP ATAS PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN TERHADAP 10 ANAK!" seru Aomine lantang, mengalahkan derasnya rintik air hujan menghantam tanah. Moncong pistolnya mengarah ke tanah tempat Seijuurou berpijak.

 _Ya, mereka semua benar. Aku sudah kalah._

Seijuurou berbalik dan mengambil pisaunya. Dia mengelus pisau itu dan mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke tepat ke lehernya. Iris heterokromik yang biasa memancarkan sorot egois tak mau dibantah kini terlihat redup.

"Aku sudah kalah," ucap Seijuurou, "dan aku harus menepati sumpahku."

Seijuurou terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Bibir tipis yang biasa menunjukkan seringai kejam itu membentuk melengkung ke atas, tersenyum manis.

"Selamat tinggal, Shintarou."

Seijuurou mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang pisau ke langit dan menghunuskannya ke arah tempat dimana saluran napasnya berada dengan sekuat tenaga.

"KEPOLISIAN PUSAT TOKYO! ANGKAT TANGAN!"

"AKASHI!"

JLEB!

.

.

.

.

Diiringi rintik hujan, deru sirene mobil polisi yang datang bergerombol, dan teriakan Sersan Kasamatsu Yukio, Seijuurou tumbang dengan pisau menancap di leher.

.

.

.

.

[29 Agustus 20xx]

.

.

.

Setelah berbagai pemeriksaan dan penyelidikan juga deretan acara pertemuan tertutup di pengadilan yang dilakukan selama tiga hari penuh, secara sah Akashi Masaomi, selaku pemilik sekaligus pemimpin Akashi Corp., dan beberapa kaki tangannya, dinyatakan bersalah untuk kasus hilangnya mahasiswa aktivis anak-anak enam belas tahun lalu, penjualan organ tubuh ilegal, penyiksaan anak, dan sederet kasus lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

Akashi Corp. ditutup untuk sementara. Ditahannya Akashi Masaomi dan beberapa orang lainnya yang terseret menyebabkan perusahaan itu kehilangan pemimpin sekaligus staf-stafnya. Akashi Corp. akan kembali beroperasi saat adik laki-laki Akashi Masaomi kembali dari Amerika.

Sementara Shintarou dan Takao hanya ditanyai sebagai saksi. Berikan tepuk tangan meriah pada Inspektur Aomine Daiki dan Wakil Inspektur Kise Ryouta yang sudah membuat Shintarou, Takao, Kuroko, bahkan Kagami bersih dari tuntutan apapun. Sampai kini masyarakat dan pihak penegak hukum masih belum mengetahui siapa pelaku di balik ratanya dua bangunan besar milik keluarga Akashi dan siapa pelaku di balik pemasangan bom di tiga bangunan lainnya yang juga masih milik keluarga Akashi.

Dan sekarang disinilah Akashi Masaomi berdiri menatap langit musim panas yang sudah dipenghujung waktunya,di depan sebuah rumah duka, tidak diizinkan petugas berlama-lama menatap puteranya satu-satunya yang kini sudah terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti mati dan beberapa jam lagi akan dikremasikan.

Akashi Seijuurou, putera semata wayang yang selama ini selalu ditekan olehnya, sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya demi menepati sumpah sebulan dan tiga hari yang lalu.

Kedua petugas itu menepuk bahunya, mengajaknya untuk naik ke mobil tahanan dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Masaomi meminta sedikit waktu lagi pada petugas yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu, dan kedua petugas itu mengangguk maklum.

Masaomi terduduk di undakan tangga rumah duka, menatap sedih pada kedua tangannya dan ibu jarinya yang kini dikekang oleh dua buah besi lingkaran yang dihubungkan dengan seutas rantai pendek yang kita kenal sebagai borgol. Benda ini akan mengekang kebebasannya selama dua puluh tahun lebih ke depannya bersama kokohnya pagar di bui dan absolutnya petugas sipir di dalam hotel prodeo.

"Kami turut berdukacita atas perginya putera Anda, Akashi Masaomi-san."

Masaomi mendongak dan melihat dua sosok pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi yang agak kentara itu.

"Siapa kalian?" Masaomi bertanya sambil bangkit berdiri, tidak ingin seperti sedang direndahkan.

"Saya subjek 707, Midorima Shintarou." Shintarou menjawab, memperkenalkan diri dengan tidak ragu-ragu bahkan menyebutkan kodenya saat di penampungan.

"Saya subjek 3111, Takao- SHIN- _CHAN_!"

Ucapan Takao terpotong begitu saja karena Masaomi memukul Shintarou dengan kedua tangannya yang diborgol. Shintarou jatuh dan kedua petugas yang awalnya cuma berdiri di belakang Masaomi langsung menarik Masaomi menuju mobil tahanan.

Masaomi meronta tak keruan. "KAU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH SEIJUUROU!"

Shintarou meringis ketika jari tangan kirinya yang diperban itu menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdarah. Takao membantu Shintarou berdiri dan memberikan sapu tangan yang sebelum berangkat diberikan Shintarou sebagai _lucky_ _item_ untuk scorpio.

"KALIAN MEMBUNUH SEIJUUROU! SEANDAINYA.. SEANDAINYA," kalimat Masaomi terputus. Bahunya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk, dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Sosok berwibawa, tegas, dan absolut dalam diri Masaomi telah musnah. Dia sekarang tak lebih dari seorang pria yang wajahnya telah coreng-moreng oleh tindakannya sendiri.

Masaomi tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. "Seandainya.. saja kalian tidak mengangkat kasus itu, Seijuurou tidak akan mati..."

Petugas-petugas itu menggiringnya dan membawanya kembali ke mobil tahanan.

Mobil itu berputar dan melesat pergi, membawa Masaomi menuju tempat hukumannya untuk dua puluh tahun ke depan.

Tangan Takao menepuk bahu Shintarou, menyadarkan si three-point shooter dari dunia khayalnya. Takao tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini Shintarou sering melamun.

"Shin- _chan_ ," Takao memanggil nama partnernya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada, ' _no_ _dayo_."

"Bohong. Shin- _chan_ bohong." Takao menyahuti, terdengar merajuk. Shintarou mendengus dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, ' _no_ _dayo_. Apa alasan Akashi bunuh diri saat itu. Apa mental Akashi sebegitu lemahnya?"

Takao mengedikkan bahunya lalu menghela napas. "Aku justru ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Akashi- _kun_ melihat kalau ketiga bom yang kita pasang semuanya sudah dijinakkan bahkan sebelum _countdown_ _timer_ menyala. Ternyata persiapan Aomine- _san_ dan Kise- _san_ memang luar biasa. Mereka bahkan sampai membuat laporan palsu pada atasannya untuk melakukan penjinakan bom dan bertindak di depan kita seolah-olah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah bom-bom itu meledak. Yah, jika saja Akashi- _kun_ masih hidup, hahaha." jawab Takao lalu tertawa paksa.

Hening.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua semakin terasa berat sampai Takao kehilangan mood untuk tertawa (meskipun dipaksakan).

"Kalian tidak ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Akashi- _kun_?"

Shintarou dan Takao terlonjak karena kemunculan pemuda pucat pemilik surai baby blue itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko membungkuk, tidak peduli jika dia baru saja membuat jantung Shintarou dan Takao hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kuroko!" Shintarou protes sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang miring.

Kuroko Tetsuya, tiga hari yang lalu, ditemukan pingsan karena dehidrasi dan demam tinggi di dalam bunker yang terletak di belakang penampungan bersama sepuluh anak-anak panti lainnya. Tapi jika dilihat sekarang, sepertinya Kuroko sudah baik-baik saja.

Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya cuek, menghiraukan protes Shintarou, dan memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi pemuda unik pemilik sepasang alis bercabang dan rambutnya bergradasi hitam-merah.

"Kuroko! Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba lagi!" Kagami mengomel sambil mengacak rambut acak-acakan Kuroko emosi. Kuroko protes dengan cara menyikut perut Kagami dan Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sshh, sakit sekali, Kuroko!" ringis Kagami sambil menjitak kepala Kuroko. Kuroko mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya tapi ekspresinya tetap datar-datar saja, Takao tambah kencang tertawa.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya, ' _no_ _dayo_?"

Shintarou bertanya dan ketiganya terdiam.

"..."

Hening kembali melanda. Hanya angin musim panas yang menggoyang ranting pohon, membuat daun bergesekan dengan suara merdu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah ke dalam?" Takao bertanya sambil mengusap setitik air mata palsu di ekor matanya.

"Belum, Kazunari- _kun_. Tadi Kagami- _kun_ bilang dia nggak mau melihat jenazah Akashi- _kun_." jawab Kuroko dan Kagami langsung memekik protes. Kuroko menghiraukan protes Kagami dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah duka. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam rumah duka dan melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada paman dan bibi Seijuurou dari pihak sang ibu yang menjadi perwakilan keluarga.

Keempatnya bergantian membakar dupa di altar megah dengan nuansa putih untuk mengenang Seijuurou.

Takao membakar dupa untuk Seijuurou dan berdoa dalam hati.

"Hei, Akashi- _kun_ , kau tahu, warna putih sangat tidak cocok denganmu. Kalau saja aku menggantinya dengan warna merah, aku pasti akan menggantikannya untukmu," Takao berkata saat dilihat asap pembakaran dupanya mulai membumbung ke langit dan bersatu dengan udara. "Iya, 'kan, Shin- _chan_?"

Saat Takao berpaling, Takao melihat partnernya yang _tsundere_ itu sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dalam hati, saat Shintarou membakar dupa untuk penghormatan terakhir pada Seijuurou, Shintarou berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Akashi Seijuurou."

Dan asap bakaran dupa Shintarou mengapung, bersatu dengan udara, dan hilang.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Bacot Section :**

 **/PS : CHAPTER INI DIEDIT KARENA KEBANYAKAN CACATNYA/**

 **HOREEE! *acungin N**ca** French Vanilla* Kanpai! Kanpai! Kanpai!**

 **Yup, Terror berakhir disini. Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang mau ngasih reaksi?**

 **Aku ngaku deh.. Tadinya mau MidoTaka yang kebunuh bahkan tiga-tiganya mau kubunuh. Tapi nggak seru gitu, nggak drama /heh/ Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membunuh Sei saja (author : *dicekik Akashi FC*)**

 **Ah, ya, maaf lama banget updatenya. Maaffff banget. Saya cuma bisa ngetik jam-jam sepuluh ke atas dan selalu berakhir ketiduran dan terkadang hasil ketikan saya nggak kesave *dor***

 **Oke, aku bales review yakk~ Chapter yang masuk sejak chapter 8 dipublish aja , yaa~**

 **1\. Anita (guest) : Haha, sama-sama. Sekarang semangat buat UAS yaa~**

 **2\. Kojima Miharu : Eehhh? I have a different point of view? Ugh *blushing* Thanks for review! Enjoy the final touch and stay review!~ *bow**

 **3\. chae121 : Haha, iya. Ini semacam fussion KnB sama Zankyou. Perlukah saya nyantumin disclaimernya Zankyou no Terror by MAPPA? /heh/ Duh, ini sih nggak ada apa-apanya, serius. Bagi saya ketegangannya bahkan belum bisa membekas. Dakedo saa, makasih udah review! Enjoy the last chapter and stay review :3**

 **4\. Freyja Lawliet : Tuh, Kak. Sesuai harapan, Akashi hancur, mwahahahahaha~ /tos/ *ditembak pake dominator* Mereka itu disekap di kediaman lain punya Akashi yang udah lama ditinggal. Jadi, itu rumah lamanya Sei (lupa nggak diceritain dan malas edit) Yup! Makasih udah review dan selamat menikmati chapter terakhirnya! Review lagi yaa kak!**

 **5\. Sayounara Watashi : Makasih. Hehe, imouto saya bikin updatenya jadi ngaret, huehue. Yup! Makasih udah ngikutin semua ceritanya dan atas semua review-reviewnya! Enjoy the last chapter and stay review, no desuu~**

 **6\. Yoruno Aozora : Saya juga nggak terima ini chapter terakhir. Pengen menulis lebih banyak tapiii saya juga lagi garap proyek baru dan nggak ini terabaikan *peluk Shin* Makasih udah review! Enjoy the last chapter and stay review, darou!**

 **7\. chae121 : Nggak. Aku nggak akan ngebiarin ada misteri saat karya ini berakhir. Semoga chapter penutup ini cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membekas di kepala chae-san! Enjoy the fic! Review, onegaishimasu!**

 **8\. Kynha-Chan : Tuh!Tuh! Sesuai harapan Kynha-chan Akashi sudah hancur! Makasih udah review! Nikmati chapter terakhir dan tetep review ya!~**

 **9\. siucchi : Cuma terinspirasi Zankyou no Terror kok, Kak *bow* Yup, ini udah chapter terakhir, so, dinikmati yaa~**

 **10-19. Zhang Fei sama elkyouya : *udah PM-an panjang lebar jadi balasan review sudah diberikan* /dor/**

 **Wuaahh~ Saya dapet banyak review kali ini. Semoga fic ini bisa tembus 100 /heh/**

 **Oh ya, SIAPA YANG NOMINASIIN TERROR KE IFA UNTUK GENRE CRIME/MYSTERY? Ya ampun, saya terharu sekali. Meskipun ada diranking 35 dari 53 karya, saya merasa terharu dan itu meningkatkan saya untuk membuat fanfiksi dengan crime lebih banyak lagi.**

 **MOHON BANTUANNYA!**

 **Oh ya bicara tentang lebih banyak fanfiksi, saya lagi garap fanfic crime dengan pair AoMomo :3 Publishnya nanti sihh.. Kalo bisa setelah UAS :V**

 **Udah ah, saya nanti nangis. Ini karya pertama saya menurut saya sukses besar *sungkem***

 **SAMPAI KETEMU DI KARYA SAYA YANG LAIN YAAA!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH YA, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ATAU KRITIK DAN SARANNYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ShintaroArisa, out!** **^w^)7**


End file.
